A Forgotten Life
by zeopurple
Summary: Tommy thought the love of his life died years ago but it turns out she's been alive and well with no memory of her former life. What will it take to help her remember?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the PR characters and I don't even want to think about what I would do if I did. All other characters are mine.

**Author's note: **_Here it is, my long awaited next Tommy/Kat story. There you go I've given away the pairing so if you don't like it please don't read the story. Just once I'd like to have a fic that doesn't get any flames because someone doesn't like the pairing. So you've been warned. Now for all the rest of you who happen to like my stories, I hope this one will please you as much as the others have. I know I've been promising to write it for sometime now so here you go. _

"_Everyone hang on!" the command was shouted as a huge wave came and nearly turned the boat over. _

_The sky had quickly gone from blue to dark grey as the storm appeared out of nowhere. The boat was now being tossed back and forth violently against the waves and the people aboard struggled to hang on. _

"_My little boy, has anyone seen my little boy?" a mother was frantically crying. _

_Tommy and Katherine were standing on the deck next to her parents and holding on for dear life. _

"_Mommy!" came another frantic cry and they looked out and saw the little boy in the water being held afloat by his life jacket. _

"_Oh no, that poor little boy," Kat said. _

"_Kat, don't even think about it," her father said. But it was too late, Kat had let go of Tommy and was already diving in the water after the little boy. _

"_Kat, no!" her father screamed. _

"_Don't worry dear, there's no stronger swimmer than our Kat," her mother told him and they could see that Kat was almost to the little boy. _

"_I'm gonna help her," Tommy said diving in after his girlfriend. _

"_Kat, I'm here," Tommy called as Kat swam back towards him._

"_Here take him," Kat said as she handed the boy back to Tommy._

"_Don't worry, I'm right behind you," she said as they began to swim back towards the boat. _

_Tommy reached the boat where some of the crew was waiting and he lifted the boy up. He then turned around to Katherine to make sure they pulled her up first. _

"_Kat, where you," Tommy shouted upon seeing that she wasn't there. _

"_Kat, Kat, answer me!" Tommy shouted._

"Kat!" Tommy shouted out loud as he awoke from the dream. He looked around and realized that he was back in his bedroom in Reefside. The doorbell began to ring and Tommy tried to ignore it but the ringing wouldn't stop.

He then raced down the stairs of his home in Reefside after hearing the doorbell ring for the fifth time. Whoever was on the other side was obviously not going to stop ringing it until he answered.

"It's about time," Hayley said when the door was finally opened to reveal Tommy on the other side.

"You could have used your key," Tommy said as he stepped aside to let her in.

"I know but you gave me that key for emergencies and this isn't an emergency," Hayley replied as she carried a bag of groceries in her arms.

"Well in that case, do you mind leaving I'm not up for company right now," Tommy told her.

"Actually I do mind, I've been trying to get a hold of you for a week and I've tried respecting your privacy and given you some time alone but Tommy you can't start doing this again," she said.

"Doing what?" he asked as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"This place is a mess and you look terrible," she responded.

Tommy hadn't bothered to throw any thing away. Around the room, there were discarded take-out and pizza boxes and a stack of empty beer bottles that covered the coffee table.

"Thanks a lot," Tommy said.

"Now I want you to march up those stairs and into the shower while I clean up this mess," Hayley told him.

"You're not my mother," Tommy retorted.

"No but she's worried to death about you, she's left you a dozen messages and you haven't returned her call once, the least you could do is call her and tell her that your still alive," Hayley replied.

"Well unlike you, maybe my mom's figured out that I'll call her when I'm ready," Tommy said.

"Honestly Tommy, I can't believe that you're the same guy who a year ago was mentoring and fighting alongside the dino rangers, how do you think Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent would feel if they saw you like this," Hayley replied.

"Luckily for me, they're off at college so I don't have to worry about it," Tommy told her.

"Thank goodness that it's summer or else you'd have to worry about losing your job too," Hayley replied.

"That's right Hayley, it is the summer which means that I should be able to do anything I damn well please, even if it means not showering for a week, is it so bad for me to just want to relax and do nothing," Tommy said.

"It wouldn't if that's what you were doing, just relaxing, but we both know that's not what you're doing at all, Tommy it's been nine years don't you think it's time you stopped mourning your loss and lived the way she would want you to," Hayley said.

"I tried that already, I mean didn't I let my parents talk me into going to college and then you talked me into getting my doctorate and then into teaching, not to mention concentrating all of my time and energy into developing the dino rangers and fighting Mesogog," Tommy replied.

"So why stop now, what happened to make you want to throw it all away?" she asked.

"Because I forgot, I did what all of you wanted me to do and somehow I ended up forgetting, I started living like she didn't even exist I forgot about her and that's the one thing I swore I would never do," Tommy yelled.

"Tommy, moving on with your life isn't forgetting her, it's what she would want you to do, you know that," Hayley told him.

"I forgot her birthday, I always send flowers to her parents on her birthday and I looked at the calendar and realized that I totally forgot," Tommy replied.

"Yeah but Tommy they know how busy your life has gotten, I'm sure they're very happy that you've managed to move on with your life, it doesn't change the fact that you loved their daughter and she'll always be in your heart," Hayley said.

"I love her Hayley, love, not past tense, I will always love her, she was it for me and I will never love anyone else," Tommy told her.

"But from everything you've told me about her, don't you think Kat would want you to open your heart to someone else, she wouldn't want you to be alone and still in love with her when you have the chance to have a life with someone else," Hayley replied.

"That's enough, I don't want to talk about this anymore, if it'll make you happy I'll go shower and put on some clean clothes," Tommy said.

"Good, I'll clean this stuff up and make you something to eat," Hayley said.

"Fine, do that but please don't be here when I get out," Tommy said as he left the room and ran upstairs to his bedroom.

Hayley went into the kitchen and got a trash bag. She then went into the living room and started picking up all the trash. When she was done, she walked upstairs and into Tommy's bedroom. She could hear the shower still running in the bathroom. The mess in the bedroom looked similar to the mess in the living room and Hayley set out throwing all the trash away. Once the bedroom was clean, she went down to the kitchen to make Tommy some food.

Sometime later, Tommy emerged from the bathroom having shaved and wearing clean clothes. He looked around his bedroom and saw that Hayley had cleaned everything up.

"At least she knew better than to put these away," Tommy said as he sat down on his bed and stared at the pictures of Katherine that were covering the bed. It had been a long time since he had felt safe to keep them out in the open. He would usually keep them hidden in a box in his closet and only took them out when he was assured that one of his students wouldn't barge in and start asking questions.

"I thought I asked you to be gone," Tommy said as he entered the kitchen where Hayley had finished cooking.

"I was just leaving, you look much better by the way," Hayley replied.

"Thanks will you go now," he said.

"Yes, but I'll be back in the morning," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **_Thanks to all who have read and thanks, thanks, thanks to those who have been kind enough to review. I've been dreaming up this story for quite awhile now and I hope that it becomes what I envisioned it to be. Here's hoping this second chapter doesn't suck and helps to keep you interested._

**Gear's Girl: **_Thanks for being the first reviewer of this story. Hope you like this next chapter. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Glad you like this so far. Don't worry, all questions about the boat and why Kat and Tommy were on it will be answered in future chapters. I think I've read that Sweet Valley book you are talking about but it was years ago. The title does seem familiar but I didn't get the idea for this story from there. _

**PrettyDiva: **_This story has definitely been a long time coming. I wasn't sure if I liked where it went in the first chapter but it's received positive reviews so I'm glad I went with it. I know I can never update soon enough for you but I will try not to keep you waiting too long. _

**Mark 61: **_Thanks for reviewing the first chapter, I hope you will like what I do with the second one as well. _

**The Pink1atReefside: **_I'm glad you liked how this fic started I wasn't so sure at first._

**Purple Strobe: **_Thanks for the review; I'll do my best to make this story as good as the others I've written._

_They strolled hand in hand down the beach. It was early morning and there was a slight breeze blowing which caused the wind to blow her long blonde hair out of place. She tucked it behind her ears and shivered slightly. He noticed her shivering and placed his arms around her to shield her from breeze. _

"_I can't believe you're actually here," she said as she turned around to face him. _

"_There's no where else I'd rather be," he replied. His brown eyes looking directly into her blue ones and his long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. _

"_I love you," she said as he leaned down to kiss her._

"_I love you too…"_

Lizzie woke up with a start. She'd had that dream again. It was the same dream she'd had for the last nine years and as always she woke up right when she was sure her dream man was finally going to say her name. Lizzie was just what she had asked them to call her at the hospital. Anything was better than being known as a Jane Doe. However, that's what she was really a woman with no real name and no real memory of her past life.

Lizzie sighed as the thought of the man in her dream. For the last nine years, she had been haunted by his face, wondering who he was and if he was still out there somewhere searching for her. But wouldn't he have found her by now. It had been so long that Lizzie had given up hope of ever finding anyone who knew her true identity. Whatever family she must have had, surely had given up on her by now.

"Are you alright Lizzie?" her roommate asked.

"I'm sorry Mary, did you say something," Lizzie said coming back to reality.

"Let me guess, thinking of that dream man of yours again," Mary said with a smile.

"Am I that transparent?" Lizzie asked.

"No but you've had the same dream for as long as I've known you," Mary told her.

"It's the only thing from my past that I have left, nine years and I still don't remember a thing," Lizzie said.

"Oh Liz, I can't imagine how hard it must be for you, not knowing who you are or where you came from," Mary replied.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it now, I'd better get ready for work, I'll never hear the end of it from Harry if I'm late," Lizzie said as she jumped out of bed.

"Honestly Lizzie, I don't know how you've managed to keep working at that diner all these years," Mary told her.

"It's not that bad and besides how many other places would hire someone who has no background," she said.

An hour later, Lizzie finally arrived at the small diner where she had worked. As usual the small diner located at the center of the small coastal town was packed mostly with men who wanted to gain the attention of the blonde haired, blue eyed waitress.

"Hey Liz, did anyone ever tell you, you look radiant in the morning," one of the regulars called out.

"Oh come on Bob, is that the best you can do?" Lizzie asked with a smile as she went to take his order.

"I'll have my regular," he told her.

"Of course, one breakfast special coming up," she said not bothering to write it down.

"Lizzie, you've been working in this diner for the last eight years, are you sure you wouldn't rather give it all up and marry me instead," Bob said.

"You know Bob, as tempting as that offer is, I don't think your wife would like it very much," Lizzie replied.

"Are you kidding, I'm sure she'd pay you to take him off her hands," joked Jim another regular.

"I'll be right back with your order," Lizzie replied as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"Excuse me mate, can you tell me what's the deal with that Shelia," a young man asked as he took a seat at the counter next to Bob.

"You're not from around here are you?" Bob asked.

"I just moved here about a month ago and I've only been in this diner a few times but I couldn't help noticing how beautiful the waitress is and I was just wondering whether or not she was spoken for," he replied.

"Well good luck with that one, many a young man has tried only to have his heart broken by our dear Lizzie," Bob answered.

"I think I'm up for the challenge," the young man decided.

"Here you go Bob," Lizzie said as she returned with his order.

"Hello Lizzie, I don't think we've been properly introduced, the name's Vadim," the young man told her.

"Hi Vadim, what can I get for you," Lizzie said as she removed a pencil from her now short blonde hair.

"I'd like you're phone number but I'll start with bacon and eggs if you don't mind," he replied.

"Bacon and eggs coming up, and no can do with the phone number," Lizzie told him as she walked away to give his order to the kitchen.

"I tried to warn you," Bob told him.

"Nonsense, I'm just getting warmed up," Vadim told him with a smile.

"Anything else I can get for you?" Lizzie asked a while later after Vadim had finished his meal.

"Not unless you've reconsidered giving me your number," he said.

"No sorry," she said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she replied.

"What's that mean, not exactly?" he questioned.

"Nothing, I don't have a boyfriend," she answered.

"Good then have dinner with me," he said.

"She'd love to," Mary said as she entered the dinner.

"Mary, what are you doing here?" Lizzie questioned.

"You forgot your purse," Mary said as she held it out for her.

"Thanks but I'm not having dinner with him," Lizzie said.

"Excuse us for a moment," Mary said as she pulled Lizzie aside.

"I don't care what you say, there is absolutely nothing you can say to convince me," Lizzie told her.

"Come on Lizzie, you can't spend your whole life waiting for this dream guy to appear, for all you know he's not even a real person, it's been nine years, don't you think it's time you gave at least one guy a chance," Mary said.

"Alright fine, I'll do it, I'll go out with him but just this once," Lizzie replied.

**A/N: **_I know it was a rather short chapter and I'm not altogether satisfied with it but I just needed a way of bringing Kat into the story and showing where she's been the last nine years. I promise it will get better and it won't be long before she's discovered. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **_Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story so far. Just another short chapter to keep the story moving along._

**PrettyDiva: **_It's hard not to be critical of myself especially when it comes to a new story. I saw a pic of Catherine Sutherland with short hair so I decided to do the same for Kat in this story. And yes, you will get some of the details of her rescue. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yes, Kat does have her Aussie accent, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Lizzie is working in a diner in Australia so her accent doesn't stick out much there. See what happens when I'm writing too many stories at once. LOL_

**Tommyfan4ever: **_Yes, Lizzie and Kat are one in the same. I tried to give clues with the blue eyes and blonde hair. _

**AJ: **_Right now, Vadim's just a guy who fell for an attractive girl. So he's not much of a villain at this point. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Well, most of the story is about Tommy helping her remember so she has to be discovered pretty soon._

Lizzie and Vadim strolled hand in hand down the sidewalk in Brisbane, which was the capital of Queensland. They had been dating for about five months now and Vadim has surprised Lizzie with a trip to the capital city. They had just come from the Lyric Theatre at the Queensland Performing Arts Centre where they had just watched a performance of The Australian Ballet.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Vadim asked as they walked back to their hotel.

"Yes, it was wonderful, I loved the ballet," Lizzie told him.

"I thought you might," he replied.

"Oh and why is that?" she asked.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying so, you have a dancer's body," he replied.

"Is that so?" Lizzie asked.

"You've got the long legs and you're the most graceful person I've ever met, so I kinda figured maybe you were a dancer when you were young," he told her.

"Who knows, maybe you're right, maybe I was a dancer in a former life," Lizzie replied.

"Lizzie, I haven't wanted to put pressure on you before now but can I talk to you aobut something," the handsome Australian man asked as he looked at her with his dark brown eyes.

"Of course," Lizzie said.

"These five months with you have been really great, I can't remember the last time I felt this way about another person," he said.

"Ok, but…" she said.

"I've told you everything about my family, but I still don't feel like I know anything about you," he told her.

"That's because there isn't much to know," she replied.

"I know you say you can't remember your life from before you ended up in Mackay but what about after that," he said. Mackay was a city located on the eastern coast of Queensland where Lizzie was currently living.

"I'm sorry that I've been less than forthcoming with you about my past but these past five months have been the first time that I actually let myself live and stop worrying about when or if I'm ever going to remember," Lizzie told him.

"I understand that love and I'm happy that I've helped you to move on but I'd really like it if you'd open up to me," Vadim replied.

"Why is this so important to you?" she asked.

"I'm really starting to fall in love with you Lizzie and I was hoping that you'd go home with me to Melbourne next month and meet my parents," he answered.

"And you don't think they'd like you bringing home a girl with no past?" she questioned.

"They'll love you because I do, not because of something you have no control over, but it would be nice to at least tell them something," he replied.

"Alright, if it really means that much to you, I'll tell you as much as I remember, I've never shared this with anyone besides Mary," she said stopping to sit down on a nearby bench.

"It really means a lot that you're willing to do this," he told her.

"I'm not quite certain but I think I was involved in some kind of accident at sea," she began.

"So you were found in the water?" he asked.

"Yes, sort of, you see apparently, I was found in a fisherman's net, somehow I must have been dragged in the current and the net caught me, I should be grateful really because otherwise I probably would have drowned," she said.

"How long was it before you were discovered?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, it must have been a few days because the fisherman couldn't determine the exact location of where they must have picked me up, therefore, making it impossible for me to even guess which part of Australia I'm from, all of this I was told when I woke up in a hospital in Mackay almost a year later, they asked me if I remembered being in an accident and that's when I realized I didn't remember anything at all, not who I was, or what had happened to me or even if I had a family out somewhere looking for me," she explained.

"But surely the authorities at least searched for someone who might be looking for you," he said.

"They checked every missing person's report in the whole state of Queensland but without knowing exactly where I was from the search was pretty much useless and there were no missing person's reports matching my description, and obviously I wasn't a criminal because my fingerprints weren't in any of the databases," she said.

"So you just gave up?" he asked.

"I didn't want to but at the time I had no name, no identity and no money to really continue the search and the authorities had more important cases to work on so I checked myself out of the hospital gave myself the name Lizzie, a few of the nurse were nice enough to raise some money for me and I ended up meeting Mary who was looking for a roommate, I got a job at the diner and I've been working there ever since always hoping that my memory would return," she said.

"Where did the name Lizzie come from?" he inquired.

"It was the name of the boat that rescued me at least that's what the nurses said and anything was better than being referred to as Jane Doe," she said.

"Thank you so much for sharing that with me," he said.

"I know I should have told you sooner but I've never let anyone besides Mary get that close to me," she told him.

"Well then, I'm honored that you chose to finally open up to me, you really are a special girl," he said and then kissed her.

"Does this mean you still want me to meet your parents?" she asked once they stopped kissing.

"Yes, I can't wait for them to meet you, and who knows, maybe someday you'll end up with a whole new family," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **_I'm very encouraged by the fact that there are more Tommy/Kat stories being written. You writers keep up the good work!!!_

**PrettyDiva: **_Yeah, when I decided to put Vadim into the story, I pictured him as a nice guy mostly because of where I got the name. But then again most guys are nice until something they love is taken away from them. So you'll just have to wait and see what I decide to do with him. For now, he is a good guy so it's ok to like him._

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yes, Vadim is a nice guy. But so far, being in her homeland, hasn't triggered any of Lizzie's memories. Mostly because she's in a different part of the country than where she grew up and because well I just can't make it that easy. _

**Grumpyk: **_Thanks, I'm glad you like this story and it's nice to know that every once and awhile I can actually come up with an original storyline. _

**Purple Strobe: **_The last picture I saw of Cat Sutherland was one in which she had short hair so that's why I used it here. Haven't seen anything recent and just wanted Kat to look different for this story. Whether she's happy or not, Tommy will still want her to remember her past. _

**AJ: **_Thanks for being interested in this story. There won't be any memory flashes for Lizzie just yet but thanks for the input. _

Tommy finished packing the last of his things when he heard his doorbell ring. He zipped up his suit case and ran downstairs to answer the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a man in a uniform that read "Mercer Industries."

"Dr. Oliver, we're here to pick up your things," the man said.

"Follow me, I've got a few boxes in the basement that need to be shipped," Tommy said as led the man down to where his command center for the dino rangers was once held.

"Is all of this stuff going?" the man asked.

"Just the stuff marked South America, the rest stays here, I'll be upstairs if you have any questions," Tommy told him as he left the man alone.

"So you're really going?" Hayley asked as Tommy found her standing in his living room.

"Yeah, it's just too big of an opportunity to pass up and besides weren't you the one who a few months ago who was telling me to pull my life together and move on," Tommy replied.

"Yes but I didn't think you'd take that to mean you should leave town," Hayley said.

"Come on Hayley, I would have been a fool to pass this up, Anton could have asked anyone he wanted to head up this expedition and he chose me, how could I refuse," Tommy told her.

"How about because you already have a job here in Reefside, I thought you enjoyed teaching," she said.

"I do enjoy teaching and I'm not leaving my job forever, just taking a temporary leave of absence," Tommy informed her.

"But what about Elsa, surely she couldn't have been happy with having to find a replacement on such short notice?" Hayley inquired.

"Well lucky for me, she just happens to be Anton's girlfriend and he told her months ago that he wanted me for this job so she already had a substitute ready in case I decided to go," Tommy replied.

"Seems like you have everything well taken care of," Hayley remarked.

"Not everything, I was hoping you'd watch the house for me while I was gone, you don't have to worry about paying the bills or anything I've already got that covered but your more than welcome to use the place, it's got to be an improvement over that tiny apartment you have over the Cyberspace," Tommy told her.

"I'm going to ignore that little comment about my apartment but sure I'd be happy to make sure the house stays in one piece while you're gone," Hayley replied.

"Thanks Hayley, I'm really going to miss you but I really think having some time away will do me some good, it might help me to finally put the past behind me where it belongs," Tommy said.

"I hope so Tommy, I really hope so but I'll miss you too," Hayley said as she gave Tommy a hug.

Meanwhile in Australia, Vadim and Lizzie were being picked up at the airport in Sydney where Lizzie would finally be meeting Vadim's parents.

"Well Princess, your chariot has arrived," Vadim said as he walked over to where a limo was parked.

"This can't seriously be for us?" Lizzie questioned.

"Of course it is, Mom and Dad wouldn't let us travel in anything less," Vadim answered.

"Wait, you never told me that your family was wealthy," Lizzie remarked.

"That's because I didn't think it would matter, at least I hope it doesn't," Vadim replied as the driver got out to help them load their luggage.

"Of course not, I'm just a little surprised I mean if your family is wealthy then what is a guy like you doing living in Mackay and working in the coal mines," Lizzie said as they got into the limo.

"Ah well, I'm what most people would refer to as the black sheep of the family, I turned down my father's offer to work for his business, I wanted to travel and since my parents are less than enthusiastic about my decision, I've supported myself by getting odd jobs in whatever city or town I end up in next," he told her.

"Obviously they don't disapprove of your life that much, I mean why else would they have been so eager for us to meet them this weekend," Lizzie commented.

"Because my parents are probably hoping that you're the type of girl who could finally convince me to give up my traveling and come home to work with my father," Vadim told her.

The limo drove through the streets of Sydney until it came to a large house where Vadim's parents lived.

"Mum, Dad, we're here," Vadim announced as they entered the house.

"You're nothing but skin and bones, haven't you been getting enough to eat in that little town where you've been living," Vadim's mother said as she entered the room.

"I've missed you too Mum," Vadim said as he gave her a hug.

"Mum, this is Lizzie, and Lizzie this is my mother Jane," Vadim said making the introductions.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Barrett," Lizzie said.

"Please call me Jane," she replied.

"You need a hair cut," Vadim's father said as he joined them.

"Lizzie this is my father Russell," Vadim said.

"It's so nice to finally meet you both," Lizzie told them.

"Why don't we go sit down and get to know each other better," Jane said.

"I think I'll make myself a drink, would anyone else care for one," Russell said as he walked over to the bar.

"So Lizzie, have you lived in Mackay long?" Jane asked once they were all seated together.

"About nine years now," Lizzie replied.

"Ah, so then you're not from there originally," Russell commented.

"Then where are you from?" Jane asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, didn't Vadim explain my situation to you, I haven't been able to…," Lizzie said but Vadim interrupted her.

"She hasn't been able to find any records of her family," Vadim cut in.

"Oh come on, everyone has to know something about where they came from," Jane remarked.

"Lizzie parents died when she was a child and she was left an orphan and she lived with a distant relative who didn't know much about her parents," Vadim told her.

Lizzie tried to hide the shock on her face as Vadim lied to his parents about her situation. Why didn't he just tell them the truth that she had no family because she had no memory.

"You seem distressed dear, is anything the matter," Jane said.

"She's obviously embarrassed about her family situation but there's no need to be, it's not your fault that your parents died," Russell replied but Lizzie remained silent not sure of what question she'd be asked next.

"So you have no family, what landed you in Mackay?" Jane questioned.

"I just sort of ended up there and I found a job and have been living there ever since," Lizzie replied.

"Lizzie works in a diner, that's where we met," Vadim told them.

"Oh so you're a waitress, I can't imagine what that must be like," Jane said.

"Actually, it's not as bad as you might think, I rather enjoy working there and our customers are like family to me," Lizzie replied.

"Well at least it's a job that she wouldn't have trouble quitting after getting married," Russell commented.

"That's enough questions now, I think Lizzie and I are a little tired from our trip and would like to settle in to our rooms now," Vadim said.

"Of course dear, Lizzie is staying in the guest room down the hall," Jane told him.

Lizzie waited until they were inside the guest room with the door closed before confronting Vadim about the story he had told his parents.

"Ok, what's going on?" Lizzie asked.

"I know my mother's questions were a bit harsh but I promise you she's like that with every girl I meet," Vadim replied.

"You know what I mean, why did you lie to your parents about me, why couldn't we have told them the truth about my amnesia," Lizzie said.

"Because I know how painful it is for you to talk about it and they would only have more questions besides, this way you have an excuse for not know much about your parents," Vadim told her.

"I still don't like the fact that we're lying to them," Lizzie told him.

"Trust me, this is a better situation for all of us," Vadim said.

"Maybe you're right, I do hate having to explain my situation over and over again to strangers, but something tells me that an orphan isn't quite the ideal girl they had in mind for their son," Lizzie remarked.

"Don't worry love, once they get to know you better none of that will matter," Vadim promised.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **_Here's yet another update, I may try and get in at least one or two more before next week because I will be heading back to school and then who knows how quickly I will be able to update. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Yeah, Tommy needed sometime away from his memories so he headed to South America and as for Vadim's parents well they just want the best for their son. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_I promise, we are getting closer to Tommy and Kat meeting again and to her learning about her past as a ranger but someone has to find her first. _

**Grumpk: **_Sometimes simple is all I can hope for with a chapter and still have it come out decent. As for Vadim's lying, it probably wasn't the smartest choice for him to make. _

**Tommy's Mistress: **_It's always nice to see a new reader and reviewer. I'm happy that you like the story so far and hope you like this next one as well. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Nope, Tommy's headed for South America so he's still a long way off from seeing her again. _

"Lizzie, did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Jane asked after they returned from the Sydney Opera House.

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much," Lizzie told her.

They were alone in the living room and Vadim and his father had gone outside to have a smoke.

"I imagine being a waitress doesn't allow you much money for such extravagances," Jane remarked.

"No it doesn't but I don't feel like I've missed out on anything," Lizzie replied.

"It must be so hard without a family around to support you," Jane said.

"It is, but my roommate Mary has become like a sister to me and I look forward to starting a family of my own one day," Lizzie responded.

"Yes well, it certainly would make your life easy if you ended up with my son wouldn't it?" Jane asked.

"Yes, but I get the feeling that Vadim wouldn't settle for this life I mean why else would he travel around so much doing odd jobs," Lizzie answered.

"Don't let my son fool you, he has every intention of settling down and taking over the family business once he finds the right woman of course," Jane replied.

"And you don't think I'm the right woman is that it?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't mean to offend you dear but you and Vadim come from entirely different backgrounds," Jane told her.

"I realize that Jane but I happen to believe that if two people are meant to be together then none of that will matter and anyway Vadim and I haven't been together that long so I don't think you have anything to be worried about," Lizzie replied.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go to bed now," Jane said.

"Good night Mrs. Barrett," Lizzie said as she watched Vadim's mother leave.

"So son, you really like this girl?" Russell asked Vadim as they sat outside on the back porch.

"Yeah I do dad, she's beautiful, smart, and funny I haven't felt this at ease with someone in a long time," Vadim told him.

"That's good but I'm afraid it's going to take some convincing to get your mother to like her," Russell replied.

"What do you mean?" Vadim asked.

"Your mother's just worried about you being with a girl that has virtually no family background whatsoever," Russell informed him.

"Dad, a person shouldn't be defined by who there family is, Lizzie is a perfectly respectable girl who would be a fine mate for any man," Vadim responded.

"You're really considering settling down with this one aren't you," Russell remarked.

"I know I haven't known her very long but I think Lizzie and I could be good for each other, I know she's missed out on having a family and I could be the one to change all that not to mention the fact that with a wife to support I'd be more likely to finally come and work for you," Vadim replied.

"Well son, if I can get your word on that then I just might be able to bring your mother around where Lizzie's concerned," Russell told him.

"If you can do that, then I'd say we have a deal," Vadim said as the two men shook hands.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Lizzie asked as she joined them.

"Of course not, where's Jane," Russell said.

"She decided to go up to bed," Lizzie answered.

"Then I think I'll leave you two kids alone and join her, goodnight," Russell said.

"Goodnight dad, don't forget our deal," Vadim said.

"And what deal is that?" Lizzie asked.

"That if he and Mum will accept the way I've chosen to live my life then I might just come home to visit more often," Vadim told her.

"You should come home more often, this place is beautiful, it must have been great growing up here," Lizzie commented.

"Do you really like it here?" Vadim asked her.

"What's not to like, I definitely wouldn't mind visiting here again," Lizzie told him.

"It really makes me happy to hear you say that," Vadim said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now," Lizzie replied as she smiled.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Princess because there's something I want to ask you," Vadim informed her.

"You can ask me anything you know that," Lizzie responded.

"Will you marry me?" Vadim asked.

"I'm sorry I don't think I understood you right, I could swear you asked me to marry you but that's crazy right," Lizzie replied.

"Maybe a little but I did ask," he said.

"Vadim, you can't be serious we've only known each other for five months, you don't know anything about me, I don't know anything about myself, we can't just get married," Lizzie told him.

"None of that matters, who you were or where you came from, all that matters is the way you make me feel Lizzie and we can make a new life and new memories and you'll have a name, Lizzie Barrett has a nice ring to it don't you think," Vadim replied.

"I don't know what to say," Lizzie responded.

"Just say yes, come on Lizzie it's time to let go of the past and start working toward the future," Vadim said.

"I don't know if I can let go," she whispered.

"Look if you can give me one legitimate reason why we shouldn't be engaged right this minute then I promise we'll drop the subject and pretend I never brought it up," Vadim told her.

"Ok fine, you want a reason, I can't say yes to your proposal because I'm already engaged," she said as she ran back inside the house and left Vadim standing outside alone.

Meanwhile in South America, Tommy was meeting with Anton Mercer to discuss the excavation they would be working on.

"Tommy, I'm really pleased that you decided to accept my offer," Anton told him as they arrived to the dig site.

"Thanks so much for offering me the job, I can't tell you how much I needed to get away from things for awhile," Tommy replied.

"Dr. Mercer, we weren't expecting to see you here," a tall blond woman said as she approached the two men.

"Dr. Tommy Oliver, I'd like you to meet Dr. Grace Harrison from London, she's going to be working with you," Anton said.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Harrison," Tommy said as he stuck out his hand to shake hers.

"The pleasure is mine Dr. Oliver and if we're going to be working together please call me Grace," she said flashing her bright blue eyes.

"Um, Anton I didn't realize this dig was going to take so many people," Tommy said.

"Oh it doesn't, I can't stay I just wanted to be here the first day while we broke ground, I'll be heading back to Reefside in a few days," Anton informed him.

"I'm really looking forward to working with you Dr. Oliver, Anton told me about the work you two did a few years ago," Grace told him.

"I'm flattered Grace and please call me Tommy," he replied.

"I'm so happy to see the two of you getting along so well, I just knew putting the two of you together was a good idea," Anton remarked.

"Yeah a great idea," Tommy said.

Tommy couldn't believe it, he had flown thousands of miles away from Reefside to another continent in fact to get away from thinking about a certain blond haired, blue eyed woman only to learn that he was going to be stuck working with a woman who looked similar to her and had an accent. So much for moving on with his life, how could he forget about Katherine when Grace reminded him so much of her. He didn't see how things could get much worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **_I'm afraid I won't be updating as much as I'd like now that school has started again. I will do my best to update at least once during the week but I may have to stick with updating only on the weekends. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Things just aren't going great for Tommy, I mean he goes all the way to South America to forget about Kat only to meet someone who reminds him so much of her._

**Millicent: **_Thanks for being the newest reviewer!!!_

**Grumpyk: **_Hold onto that excitement a little longer but Kat and Tommy will be meeting very soon. _

**Tommy's Mistress: **_Give yourself a prize you figured right!!!_

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, poor Tommy but he'll get the job done despite how uncomfortable it may be at first. As for whether anything will happen with Tommy/Grace you'll just have to keep reading. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Don't worry, things won't get that bad. _

**AJ: **_Anton didn't purposefully hire someone who looked so similar to Kat, it just sort of happened that way. Glad you like the story. _

**Lushiouschell: **_Believe me, Tommy won't be starting anything._

"Lizzie, may I come in," Vadim said as he quietly knocked on the door of the guest room where she was staying.

"I just want to be alone right now," she answered back.

"Lizzie, I'm not leaving until we discuss this, I'll sit out here all night if I have to," Vadim told her.

"Ok fine, you can come in, the last thing I'd want is for you mother to find you out there and then demand to know what's going on," Lizzie said as she got up and unlocked the door.

"So what's this about you already being engaged?" Vadim asked trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I really shouldn't have blurted it out like that, that's not the way I wanted you to find out," Lizzie replied as he sat down on the bed.

"Let me get this straight, we've been together for months now and all this time you knew that you were engaged yet you dated me anyway," Vadim said.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, it's actually quite complicated," Lizzie told him.

"So explain it to me," he said.

"Maybe it's better if I show you," she said as she walked over to one of her bags and pulled out a tiny object.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked when she handed it to him.

"It's my engagement ring, I was wearing it the day they fished me out of the water," she informed him.

"How can you be certain that it's an engagement ring, maybe it belonged to your mother or something," he replied.

"I was wearing it on my hand, my ring finger to be exact and even if it did belong to my mother, I don't think I would have just been wearing it around like that," she explained.

"But you have no memory of where the ring came from or who gave it to you," he said.

"No, but that still doesn't change the fact that someone obviously proposed to me and I accepted, so there's no way I could say yes to you," Lizzie told him.

"Lizzie, it's been nine years, it's obvious that whoever gave you that ring isn't looking for you anymore, for all you know this man has moved on with his life, I mean don't you think he may be married to someone else by now, maybe even with a family," Vadim replied.

"I know you're right but I've been wearing that ring for the last nine years, always with the hope that whoever gave it to me would find me someday, it's just not that easy to let go," she said.

"You weren't wearing it the day I met you in the diner, if you had been I would have noticed and I would never have asked you out," Vadim reminded her.

"After a few years, I started to lose hope and Mary convinced me that taking it off would be the only way I could move on but I couldn't bring myself to stop wearing it completely so I wore it on a chain around my neck, and I've been wearing it like that ever since until I met you that is," Lizzie explained.

"Don't you see what that means Lizzie, you've moved on, you stopped wearing that ring because you didn't need to hang on to that fantasy anymore, you may have been engaged before your accident but you've got a whole new life now and I'm sure the man who gave it to you would understand," Vadim told her.

"Maybe you're right but it just feels like accepting your proposal would be like betraying someone," Lizzie replied.

"Lizzie, you can't betray someone you don't even remember, are you telling me that you're willing to spend the rest of your life alone just waiting for this man who you can't even remember to reappear, nine years is a long time, do you really believe he's still out there waiting for you," Vadim said.

"You're right, I haven't thought about him in a long time, in fact until you proposed I'd actually forgotten all about this ring," she told him.

"Lizzie, I know the proposal was kind of sudden so if you want we can forget I brought it up, I just don't want to lose you," Vadim said.

"You're not going to lose me and I don't want to forget the proposal," Lizzie replied.

"What are you saying?" Vadim asked.

"I'm saying you're right, I may or may not have been engaged but that was years ago and it has nothing to do with the life I have now," she answered.

"Does that life happen to include me anywhere?" he asked.

"It does if you'll still have me," she said.

"Of course I'll still have you Lizzie, I love you," he said as he kissed her.

"I, I love you too," she responded.

"So just to be clear, you're saying yes to my proposal right?" he inquired.

"Yes," she said.

A month later, Tommy was still working in South America. For the most part, his time alone with Grace had been limited. Most of the time, they just divided the workers between the two of them each working on a different section of the site.

"You're up early," Grace remarked as Tommy stepped outside his tent early one morning.

"Uh, yeah I guess I was excited about the progress we've been making and I wanted to get a head start," he replied.

"Great minds think alike I guess, here have some coffee," she said as she handed him a cup.

"Thanks, I hope our teams won't mind us waking them up so early," Tommy commented.

"I think we can let them sleep awhile longer, they've been working pretty hard these past few weeks besides I think the two of us are capable enough of handling things until they wake up," Grace replied.

"Well alright, I'll grab my tools and get to work on my section," he said as he started to walk away.

"Ok, I'll finish up here and then I'll help you," she said.

"There's no need really, I wouldn't want to take you away from your own work," Tommy told her.

"You wouldn't be, we are supposed to be working on this thing together aren't we," she said.

"Yeah, I just thought the whole reason we were working separately is so that we could get the job done sooner," Tommy replied.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't like me very much?" she asked.

"Of course I like you, why would you say that," he replied.

"Because this is the first time that we've been alone together since you arrived here and you can't seem to get away from me fast enough," she told him.

"I'm sorry if I've been rude, I guess I've just been so busy concentrating on getting this job done," he answered.

"It's ok, you know I'm actually a pretty nice person once you get to know me," she said.

"Believe it or not so am I, can we start over," Tommy said.

"I'd like that," Grace told him.

"Dr. Tommy Oliver at your service," Tommy said sticking out his hand.

"Dr. Harrison, but please call me Grace," she said as they both laughed.

**A/N: **_Another short update I know but I will try and update again before the weekend's over._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **_Thanks for the continued interest and support of this story. I promise we will have a reunion of Tommy and Kat very soon. Oh and do me a favor and stop by a new forum I created called Story Idea. I have an idea I'd like some feedback on and feel free to post your own there as well._

**HarryPassionFan: **_It's not going to get any easier for Kat where her memory is concerned. As for Grace, Tommy will try and make her understand his reaction to her. _

**PrettyDiva: **_I'm afraid you'll have to wait another chapter or two before Kat and Tommy will meet. And yes, Tommy and Grace will get to know each other better. _

**Grumpyk: **_What can I say, Vadim loves Lizzie and wants to give her a new life. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Don't be afraid, you say whatever you need to say. Sorry for giving you a heart attack._

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Sorry no memory flashes yet, I can't make things that easy for Kat. _

**Lushiouschell: **_Maybe Lizzie is just settling but she really does care for Vadim. _

**Tommy's Mistress: **_I won't say anything about Tommy and Grace but your instincts are good where Vadim is concerned._

"I'd like to propose a toast to a job well done," Grace said to Tommy as they surveyed the finished excavation.

"Let's just hope Anton thinks so," Tommy told her.

"I'm sure he'll be so pleased that he'll offer you another job right away," Grace replied.

"Nah, I already have a job that I've been away from for far too long," Tommy said.

"You really miss it, teaching that is?" Grace asked.

"Yeah I do, I never realized how much until I wasn't doing it," Tommy told her.

"I'm sure your friend Hayley will be glad to see you return," Grace said.

"It's definitely been weird not seeing her everyday," Tommy replied.

"Well Tommy, it's certainly been a pleasure working with you, I do hope we'll get to do it again sometime," Grace told him.

"Of course, I know I wasn't the easiest person to get along with at times but we really did work well together," Tommy said.

"I'm certainly going to miss this place and your company, it'll be hard adjusting to London again," Grace replied.

"I know what you mean, I feel like I just got used to things here and here we are about to leave again," Tommy told her.

"Tommy, I hope you won't find this terribly forward of me but would you like to go into town with me this evening for dinner, I think we deserve a proper celebration," Grace said.

"You mean like on a date?" he questioned.

"I've heard it called that on occasion but it doesn't have to be if you're not comfortable with it," Grace replied.

"Um no, its fine, I'd be happy to go to dinner with you," Tommy said.

Meanwhile in Australia, Lizzie was back in Mackay where she had resumed her work at the diner much to the chagrin of Vadim's parents. Vadim on the other hand had moved back to Sydney where he was preparing to join his father's company.

"Are you ready to go?" Mary asked Lizzie as she walked into the diner.

"Yeah, everything's finally done," Lizzie told her. It had been Lizzie's turn to lock up that night.

"Just think pretty soon, you'll never have to work in a place like this again," Mary said as they started the walk to their apartment.

"Working in the diner hasn't been so bad, I'm really going to miss it," Lizzie told her.

"I'm sure a few weeks of living in your mansion with your new husband will quickly fix that," Mary replied.

"I still can't believe I let Vadim talk me into getting married so soon," Lizzie said.

"It is a little soon but Lizzie try to think of this as an awesome adventure, nine years ago you were just a woman with no past and no hope for the future and now you're engaged to the most handsome man who just happens to be rich and you have a real chance of making some new memories," Mary told her.

"I had the dream again," Lizzie said once they were inside their apartment.

"About your mystery guy," Mary questioned.

"Yes but the dream was different this time," Lizzie informed her.

"Different how, like a memory?" Mary asked.

"No, it was the same dream but it just felt so distant like it was fading away," Lizzie explained.

"Maybe that's a good thing, it's like a sign that moving on and marrying Vadim is the right thing to do," Mary replied.

"I know you're probably right but I just can't help feeling as though if I let go of that memory the rest of them will never come," Lizzie explained.

"So what if they don't, you're not that same person anymore, you've got a new life now that's going to be filled with nothing but happiness," Mary told her.

"I hope you're right Mary, I really do," Lizzie told her.

Two months had now passed since Tommy had returned to Reefside from South America and he had resumed his teaching job at Reefside High.

"Hey Tommy, I brought a movie and some take out, why is it so dark in here," Hayley said when Tommy finally answered his door.

"Um Hayley, I really wish you had called first, I'm kind of in the middle of something here," Tommy told her.

"Am I interrupting a date or something?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, actually you are," Tommy said.

"And just when were you going to tell me that you finally started dating again, don't get me wrong I'm glad you're finally moving on but I am your best friend and you should have told me," Hayley said.

"Tommy is everything alright?" a woman asked from the living room.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Tommy called back.

"Don't I at least get to meet this mystery woman?" Hayley inquired.

"Alright fine but you can't stay long," Tommy responded.

"I promise I'll just introduce myself and then I'll let you get back to your date," Hayley promised.

"Sorry but Hayley really wanted to meet you," Tommy told his date as they entered the living room.

"Ah, so you're the famous Hayley I've heard so much about," the woman said as she got up to shake Hayley's hand.

"And judging from your accent, I'm assuming you must be Grace," Hayley said.

"That would be correct," Grace replied.

"Tommy didn't mention that you'd be coming into town," Hayley told her.

"That's because I surprised him, I have some business with Anton but I decided to come a few days early and Tommy has graciously offered to let me stay here," Grace explained.

"Well since your going to be here for awhile you'll have to stop by the cyberspace," Hayley said.

"Ok well, Hayley didn't you say you had somewhere to be," Tommy said.

"Yeah right, sorry for interrupting," Hayley replied.

"It was really nice meeting you," Grace told her.

"Walk me to the door won't you," Hayley said as she dragged Tommy from the room.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tommy asked once they were standing outside.

"What's going on with two, I mean I was under the impression that you thought getting involved with her would be a bad idea," Hayley told him.

"Maybe I was wrong, Grace is a really great girl and the few times we've gone out have been fun," Tommy replied.

"And you don't think the fact that she's almost a carbon copy of you're deceased fiancée has nothing to do with whatever you're feeling for her?" Hayley questioned.

"I thought you wanted me to move on," Tommy said.

"I did, I mean I do I just hope you're not using Grace as a replacement for Kat," Hayley said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **_Again, sorry for the lag in updates but school is taking priority right now. Hopefully, I'll have more time in the coming weeks. Anyway, I was on YouTube checking out some great Tommy/Kat videos made by some PR fans and I read a comment that one of the T/Kat bashers posted and it said something about the only reason Tommy and Kat were put together on the show is because JDF and Cat Sutherland fell in love in real life. Now I was kinda blown away by that because I never heard that before so was this person way off base or have any of you ever heard that rumor. Just wondering. _

**Tommy's mistress: **_I happen to like long reviews so keep them coming. Yeah, Lizzie's in a very complicated situation right now where Vadim's concerned. I'm glad you liked the part with Hayley, I think it was my favorite too of the last chapter. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Hayley is a genius so I'd say she's probably right about the Tommy/Grace situation and things aren't going to get any easier for Lizzie. She's going to be pulled in opposite directions. _

**GinaStar: **_I hope you'll love this chapter as well. _

**AJ: **_Don't worry, the displaced lovebirds will be meeting very soon. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Hayley's his best friend so I think Tommy will listen to her. As for Lizzie, she won't have a chance to forget her past because it's about to confront her. _

**Millicent: **_Thanks for the review. Sorry for keeping you waiting, hope you enjoy. _

**Purple: **_Things are about to get even more interesting, I promise. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Poor Tommy can be so oblivious sometimes, it's a good thing he has Hayley. _

Lizzie stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. She was wearing a white wedding dress. The day had finally come for her and Vadim to be married. The ceremony was being held in the garden of Vadim's parents' estate.

"Wow, Lizzie I don't think I've ever seen you look quite so beautiful," Mary said as she entered the room.

"It's the dress, it would make any woman look beautiful," Lizzie said to her maid of honor.

"Don't be so modest, you are beautiful and you know it, how else do you explain the diner being packed out every day since the day you first started working there," Mary replied.

"I'm really going to miss that place, it's going to be so weird not having to work anymore," Lizzie told her.

"Weird, I think it would be fantastic, we should all be so lucky to find a husband who's wealthy enough to support us the way that Vadim can," Mary said.

"That's where we differ Mary, I never minded working at the diner, it gave me a reason to keep going, a reason to hope that one day my memory would return but I guess I'm giving up on that now," Lizzie replied.

"If it was meant for your memory to return don't you think it would have happened already, it's time to move on and the best way to do that is to focus on today, which in case you've forgotten is your wedding day," Mary told her.

"I know I'm supposed to be happy but all I feel is this deep sense of loss, you know maybe it's a sign that I'm just not ready for all of this," Lizzie responded.

"So that's it, you just want to call off the wedding because your sad that you might never remember your past life, what about giving this new life a chance, what about that man waiting for you downstairs who wants nothing more than to give you what you've most been longing for," Mary said.

"I just don't know what to do," Lizzie said.

"Well you'd better make up your mind because the ceremony is going to start in a matter of minutes," Mary told her.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting," Jane Barrett said as she entered Lizzie's room.

"Of course not Mrs. Barrett, come on in," Mary said.

"Why Lizzie, you look absolutely pale, are you alright dear," Jane said.

"She's fine, just a little nervous but that's normal for a bride isn't it," Mary responded.

"Is that what it is Lizzie, your nervous?" Jane asked.

"Yes, getting married is a big step," Lizzie answered.

"Yes it is, not one to be entered into lightly, I told my son that it was way too soon for the two of you to be getting married but he wouldn't listen to me, he said you two were in love and that was all that mattered," Jane replied.

"I think Vadim's right, if two people love each other as much as he and Lizzie do then why shouldn't they get married as soon as they feel ready," Mary told them.

"But Lizzie's not ready are you dear, it's ok if you're not, we'll just simply tell the guests that the bride's taken ill and the wedding's been postponed," Jane said a little too eagerly.

"You say that almost as if you wish it were true, you don't want Lizzie and Vadim to be married," Mary said.

"What a preposterous thing to say, I was only thinking of Lizzie because I know how persuasive my son can be and I wanted to make sure he didn't talk her into doing something she wasn't ready for," Jane replied.

"Thank you for the concern Jane but I'm alright now, I'm ready to start to ceremony," Lizzie told her.

"Well, if you're sure, I guess I'll head downstairs and tell them you're ready," Jane said as she left the room.

"You weren't considering taking her up on her offer to call off the wedding were you?" Mary asked once she and Lizzie were alone.

"I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of thinking that she had control over this decision," Lizzie said.

"Well you're all set," Mary said as she finished pining Lizzie's veil.

"Let's go then," Lizzie said as she walked towards the door.

Meanwhile in Reefside, Tommy and Grace were coming back from a date.

"Thank you so much for the lovely evening, Dr. Oliver," Grace said as they stood outside Tommy's house while he fished for the keys to open the door.

"It was my pleasure Dr. Harrison, I make it my duty to show you a good time whenever you're in town," Tommy said as he opened the door and allowed her to go in first.

"Speaking of being in town, when are you going to come and visit me in London?" Grace asked.

"Its not that I haven't wanted to but my job doesn't really allow me much time," Tommy answered.

"But that's the only reason right, because of your job?" Grace asked.

"I knew this was going to come up eventually," Tommy said as he took a seat on the couch.

"This can't be good," Grace commented as she sat down next to him.

"Grace, there's something I should have told you a while ago but I got caught up in trying to keep this as causal as possible and I should have realized it wasn't fair to you," Tommy told her.

"Ok, so what's this deep dark secret you've been keeping," Grace joked trying to keep the mood as light as possible.

"Maybe I should show you," Tommy said as he got up from the couch and pulled a photo album off the bookshelf and handed it to her.

"It's almost like staring in a mirror, who is she," Grace said as she stared at the picture of a blond haired blue eyed woman.

"Her name is Katherine, she's um, she was my fiancée," Tommy told her.

"What do you mean by was?" Grace asked.

"She died, nine years ago and I've had a hard time getting over it," Tommy answered.

"So what are you saying that you used me as some kind of replacement for her?" Grace questioned.

"No, I've never thought about you like that but the similarities between the two of you are uncanny, it's the reason why I was so distant in South America," Tommy explained.

"Well, one can't really expect you to never date another blond haired blue eyed girl, it's not that uncommon of a thing," Grace replied.

"No it's not, but that's not the only similarity the two of you share," Tommy said.

"Please don't tell me she's from London too," Grace said.

"No, she's Australian but she did live in London," Tommy told her.

"Wow, I honestly don't know what to say," Grace said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know I should have told you sooner, especially when I realized that you might want something more from this," Tommy said.

"Yeah you should have, are you sure you're not just using me to replace something that was familiar to you," Grace replied.

"Grace, I promise would never ever do something like that, I like you for you not because you remind me of Katherine," Tommy told her.

"But I do remind you of her," Grace said.

"Yeah, I wish I could say that there aren't times that I don't look at you and just for a split second think you're her but that would be lying," Tommy replied.

"You're still in love with her," Grace said.

"Part of me just doesn't want to let go, I'll always love her but I am moving on and I'd like to try with you but I'll understand if it's too much for you to handle," Tommy replied.

"If you really think you're ready to move on then I think I'd be willing to help you, we'll just take things one day at a time," Grace told him.

"You are really something you know that, most girls would have been out the door the minute they saw that album," Tommy replied.

"I'm not most girls and besides if you were really using me as a replacement you most likely would have already called me Katherine by mistake and you haven't so I think that's a good sign that you are ready to move on," Grace told him.

"Thanks for being so understanding," Tommy said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **_I'm encouraged by the support that I'm receiving for this story so I decided to do another quick, short update. Hope you enjoy. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Now you've got me curious as to how you think this story will play out. I think some readers may be surprised as the route it's going to take or maybe they've got it all figured out. We'll just have to wait and see. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, Kat or should I say Lizzie is definitely feeling pressured. Thanks so much for saying that Grace's reaction was realistic because it was the one thing I was most worried about in the last chapter. _

**GinaStar: **_I know other readers share your hope as well where the wedding is concerned. _

**Thrilla in Vinilla: **_Yeah, Kat's hair was long in the Turbo season but after leaving PR there was a time period where the actress Cat Sutherland cut her hair short so I used that for this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!_

**Triple L: **_I am never more excited than when I get new readers/reviewers and I see this story put on alert. It helps knowing that my readers can't wait for the next chapter. _

"I do hope the ceremony hasn't already started, I'd hate for us to walk in and interrupt things," a man said as he and his wife hurried down the path that led to the garden.

"I don't even understand why we're here in the first place, it's not as if we have any connection to the bride and groom," his wife replied.

"No but I'm in the middle of a huge business deal with Russell Barrett and us attending his son's wedding is good for business," he told her.

"We'd better hurry and find our seats, I think it's about to start," she said as they managed to find two empty seats in the back and the music began.

Lizzie stood at the back of the aisle and watched as her best friend Mary walked in front of her. Mary was nearly to the front of the aisle where Vadim stood with his best man James.

"It's now or never," Lizzie whispered as she prepared for her walk down the aisle.

As she began walking, she wondered what the guests must be thinking seeing that the bride had no one to escort her down the aisle. She had thought about asking Bob or one of the other regulars from the diner since they had been the closest thing to a father figure she had but she knew Jane wouldn't have approved.

"You look beautiful," Vadim said as he lifted up her veil and Lizzie smiled at him as they turned their backs to their guest and faced the minister.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here in the sight of family and friends to join Vadim and Lizzie in holy matrimony," the minister began.

Tommy walked into the Cyberspace and waved to Hayley who was standing behind the counter.

"Where's Grace?" Hayley questioned as Tommy sat down at the counter.

"She's gone, I just dropped her off at the airport," Tommy answered.

"And how long until she comes back to visit?" Hayley inquired.

"Actually, I think I'll be the one doing the visiting next time," Tommy responded.

"You're actually going to London, are you sure you're ready for that?" Hayley asked.

"Yes, now that everything's out in the open with Grace, I think I'm finally ready to go there," Tommy told her.

"Wait a second, did you just say everything's out in the open," Hayley said.

"Yeah, I told her all about Kat and I even showed her pictures," Tommy replied.

"That couldn't have been an easy conversation, how'd she take it," Hayley responded.

"She was definitely shocked given the obvious similarity between the two of them but she was really understanding about the whole thing," Tommy replied.

"And you're still seeing her?" Hayley asked.

"Yes, I'm finally ready to move on and I think Grace is the right person to help me do that and it has nothing to do with her reminding me of Kat," Tommy told her.

"Well if Grace can find out about Kat and still want to pursue a relationship with you then she's got my vote, I'm really happy things are working out for you," Hayley said.

"Thanks Hayley, it means a lot to me that you would say that I know you were skeptical of my relationship with Grace in the first place," Tommy said.

"Oh so it's a relationship now," Hayley remarked.

"Not officially but it's definitely heading in that direction," Tommy said.

"If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be joined today, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the minister said.

Lizzie half expected for Jane to get up and beg Vadim to reconsider his decision but there was nothing but silence.

"Then let us begin with the vows," the minister said as Vadim and Lizzie turned to face each other.

"Vadim, do you take Lizzie to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do," Vadim said.

"Do you Lizzie, take Vadim as your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I, um, I…" Lizzie hesitated. She thought about what the minister had just said. Forsaking all others meant she had to give up on ever remembering the man from her dreams. She could no longer hold on to that engagement ring if she truly wanted to move on to a life with Vadim.

"Lizzie, are you alright?" Vadim asked as held her hands which were now trembling.

"I'm fine," Lizzie responded.

"Shall I continue?" the minister asked and Lizzie nodded.

"Marie, are you alright?" a man asked his wife as they sat through the ceremony.

"I'll be alright, it's just from back here the bride reminds me so much of Katherine, she never got to have her own wedding," she said as she wiped away tears.

"Oh my god, I think you're right but how can that be," Jack Hillard said as he stared in disbelief at the bride.

"Do you Lizzie take Vadim as your wedded husband?" the minister asked again.

"I…" Lizzie started to say but was interrupted by a shout from the crowd.

"Katherine!" Marie shouted causing everyone to turn around.

"Is there a problem?" the minister asked.

"Katherine, is it really you, it's me Mom," Marie said as she made her way up the aisle where Lizzie was standing.

"What's the meaning of this?" Russell Barrett asked.

"You know me?" Lizzie asked the woman who was approaching her.

"Of course I know you Katherine, you're my daughter," Marie answered.

"Katherine, all these years, we thought you were dead, how can you be standing here," Jack said as he joined his wife.

"I'm sorry I don't know you," Lizzie told them.

"What do you mean you don't know us, we're your parents," Marie said.

"Lizzie has amnesia she doesn't know anything about her former life," Mary said as she stood by Lizzie's side.

"You're my parents?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, and you're our daughter," Marie replied.

"This is a fine scene to happen in the middle of the wedding," Jane scoffed.

"Perhaps the two you are mistaken and Lizzie just happens to favor your daughter," Vadim said.

"I gave birth to her and I raised her for eighteen years, I think I know what my own daughter looks like," Marie told him.

"Look this is the last picture we have of Katherine before she disappeared," Jack said as he took a picture out of his wallet and showed it to Vadim and then to Lizzie.

"Oh my god, it really is me," Lizzie said right before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **_I've been on sort of an updating binge lately and I had planned on having this chapter up yesterday. My computer however, had other ideas. As a result, I've decided to speed things up a bit. _

**Triple L: **_Thanks, hope you like this next one. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Did I mention that I love getting your reviews!! I'm happy that you liked that last chapter. Any particular future fic of mine that you're most looking forward to?_

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yes, Lizzie is finally going to have some answers.__Is this soon enough for you?_

**Grumpyk: **_No worries, just review when you can. I hope you managed to recover your stories. _

**Tommy's mistress: **_What can I say I was in a good mood so I decided to do some quick updates. Vadim worked so hard to convince Lizzie to marry him, he was just afraid of losing her now that her parents have shown up. _

**GinaStar: **_I really love writing cliffhangers so I'm happy it was a good one. _

**PurpleLeopard: **_That's funny because everyone liked Vadim in the beginning, much to my surprise. _

**Millicent: **_Sorry but Tommy won't be coming face to face with Kat just yet, she's got her parents to deal with first. _

**Mark61: **_It's ok, just review when you can!_

**PurpleStrobe: **_I'm glad to know the emotions are coming through in the story. And yes, she did faint. _

**Pinkstranger: **_Welcome back, I'm glad you love the story!!_

**AJ: **_Well I couldn't very well have Tommy be the one to discover her at the wedding. So I thought her parents were the perfect choice. That way she didn't have to call off the wedding herself, it was interrupted. _

Lizzie slowly began to open her eyes and found that she was lying down in her bedroom at the Barrett home.

"What's going on?" she asked seeing Mary standing over her.

"You fainted in the middle of the ceremony and Vadim brought you in here," Mary answered.

"Oh no, the ceremony," Lizzie said as she sat up.

"Vadim decided to postpone it until we get this mess with your supposed parents sorted out," Mary informed her.

"My…my parents or who ever they are, where are they?" she asked.

"Downstairs, they're refusing to leave until they speak to you," Mary told her.

"I can't believe this is happening," Lizzie said.

"I have to admit that picture they showed us does look exactly like you, wouldn't it be something if you'd finally found your family after all these years," Mary replied.

"I've waited so long for this day and now that it's here, I don't know what to do," Lizzie said.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be here for you through it all," Mary promised.

"Thanks Mary, I trust you more than anyone even Vadim," Lizzie said.

"Speaking of Vadim, I'd better go tell him you're awake," Mary said as she got up to leave the room.

After Mary left, Lizzie headed into the bathroom to change out of her wedding dress. There was no sense in continuing to wear it when there wasn't going to be a wedding anymore.

"You changed your clothes," Vadim said as Lizzie emerged from the bathroom wearing blue jeans and a pink shirt. He was still wearing his tuxedo.

"Mary told me you cancelled the wedding so it just made sense to change," she replied.

"Its postponed not cancelled," Vadim corrected her.

"That's what I meant," Lizzie said.

"Are you upset that our wedding was postponed?" he asked.

"Of course I am, why would you ask me that," she said.

"Maybe because it seemed like if those people hadn't interrupted, you might have stopped it yourself," he said.

"Those people are my parents," she said.

"So they claim," Vadim said.

"What reason would they have to lie and why do I get the feeling that you're not happy they're here?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, I'm sorry if I'm not overjoyed at the fact that it was ruined," he responded.

"Our wedding may have been ruined but the day hasn't been a total loss, I mean what if they really are my parents, can't you just be happy that I've finally found my family," Lizzie said.

Vadim was about to reply when there was a knock on the door and then it was opened as Mary stuck her head in the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, seems to be the theme of the day, but your parents really want to see you Liz," she said.

"I want to see them to, we'll finish this discussion later," Lizzie said as she followed Mary out of the room.

"Oh Katherine, I can't believe it's really you," Marie Hillard said when Lizzie entered the living room where the Hillards were seated along with Vadim's parents.

"You're just as beautiful as we remember," Jack Hillard chimed in.

"I'm sorry but I'm a little confused by something, Lizzie I thought you said your parents were dead," Jane cut in.

"Vadim is the one who told you that to cover up the fact that I had amnesia," Lizzie informed her.

"Perhaps we should give them some privacy," Mary said.

"I think Mary's right, come along Jane," Russell told her.

"I'd like to stay if it's alright with you," Vadim told Lizzie.

"Of course," Lizzie said.

"Katherine, you really don't remember us at all?" Marie questioned.

"Is that my name Katherine?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, Katherine Marie Hillard, you are our only child and we've loved you from the moment you were born," Marie told her.

"It's a lovely name, I've waited a long time to know what my real name was," Lizzie replied.

"Well Lizzie, does the name Katherine spark any memories for you?" Vadim asked.

"No, I still don't remember anything," Lizzie said.

"Katherine, what can you remember from the day that you were lost to us?" Jack questioned.

"Not much I'm afraid, all I know is that I was rescued from sea on a fishing boat, actually I was caught in the net and that's probably what saved me from drowning," Lizzie informed them.

"But we searched all over Victoria for you and no fishing boats ever reported finding a girl matching your description," Marie told her.

"After weeks of searching, we were told that it was probably unlikely that you had survived and now we find out we were searching in the wrong place," Jack said.

"The boat that rescued me ended up in Mackay and without my memory I had no way of knowing where I was from so I just decided to settle there," Lizzie told him.

"You've been in Mackay all these years," Jack stated.

"This in unbelievable, all this time you were alive," Marie said.

"Nine years lost for nothing," Jack remarked.

"Please, can you tell me what happened and how we got separated in the first place," Lizzie said after a moment.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, you had come home to Australia for a visit, you see we had lived in the United States for a few years and after you graduated high school your father and I decided to move back home," Marie began.

"The day you disappeared we had decided to go on a family outing, we'd been away from home so long and we thought it would be fun to go out on a boating tour, the weather was perfect when we first left the harbor and a few hours later when the boat was in the open sea, the sky began to turn very dark, the storm came out of nowhere and all we could do was hold on for dear life as the crew struggled to get us back to shore safely," Jack explained.

"So I got swept overboard," Lizzie said.

"No, you went into the water voluntarily you see there was this woman who had lost her little boy and then we heard the boy's cries coming from the water and you jumped in to save him, you were a perfect swimmer so we weren't too worried about you, in fact, you loved the water and you swam out and you saved that little boy's life and then the next thing we knew you were gone," Marie said as she began to cry.

"You must've gotten swept in the current, it all just happened so fast," Jack said.

"One minute you were handing the little boy over to Tommy to put on the boat and when he turned around to help you, you were just gone and the storm just kept getting worse so he had no choice but to get on the boat without you," Marie told her.

"Wait, who's Tommy," Lizzie asked.

"He's your fiancé or at least he was then," Jack answered.

"So that ring I was wearing really was an engagement ring," Lizzie realized.

"Poor Tommy, he was just devastated when they gave up the search, I don't think he's been the same since, I can't imagine what it will do to him when he finds out your alive," Marie said.

"No, I won't let you do it, you can't tell him that Lizzie is alive," Vadim said.

"We can't just keep something like this from Tommy, he deserves to know that the woman he loves is still alive," Marie replied.

"She may be alive but she's not your Katherine at least not the way she used to be, she doesn't even remember a thing about this Tommy person or about her life as your daughter, she's my fiancée now and I won't have this other man coming back and trying to claim her," Vadim said.

"Katherine, what do you have to say about all of this?" Jack asked seeing that she had remained quiet.

"I don't know what to think, part of me was hoping that hearing Tommy's name would have sparked a memory but it hasn't, nothing has, I still don't remember anything about being Katherine," she said.

"Its ok sweetheart, you don't have to make any decisions about Tommy right away but please don't shut us out, we're your parents and we've lost too much time as it is," Marie told her.

"You keep claiming to be her parents but you've yet to show us proof," Vadim replied.

"They have a picture of me," Lizzie said.

"It easily could have been doctored, for all we know they found out that the heir to the Barrett fortune was marrying a girl with amnesia and they came up with this plan to suddenly be your long lost parents," Vadim told her.

"We are her parents and if you want proof why not do a D.N.A. test, we have nothing to hide," Jack said.

"I want to believe you I really do but he's right it would be nice to have proof," Lizzie decided.

"Fine but let's not waste any more time, I want to get this done right away," Marie told them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **_Again, the support for this story is awesome!!! Thanks so much!! It has now reached over 70 reviews!!!!_

**SaucyDiva: **_Yeah, Safe Harbor is one of the fics that was screaming the loudest at me to be written. I love the character of Nikki too. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Poor Vadim, his wedding was ruined. As for what he'll do when Lizzie's is indeed proven to be Katherine, you'll have to read and see. _

**PurpleLeopard: **_No, I'm not going to kill Vadim. He's going to stick around for awhile. _

**Grumpyk: **_Tommy's not going to kick Vadim's butt. Not unless he has to of course. As for Kat, she's definitely not going to give up on remembering her old life. _

**Tommy's Mistress: **_Yes, there was a lot of drama and I hope I'm not spoiling this when I say more is surely to come. _

**Mark61: **_It certainly won't be boring when Tommy and Vadim meet. _

**GinaStar: **_Thanks, I hope you'll continue to enjoy it. _

**Millicent: **_Trust me, she's the real deal!_

**PurpleStrobe: **_I wasn't sure if anyone would catch that bit with Vadim correcting Lizzie about the wedding but I should have known you would. _

**Lushiouschell: **_I'm glad you think so._

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Vadim's acting a bit selfishly because he doesn't want to lose Lizzie. _

"Thanks so much for being here with me Mary," Lizzie said as they sat in the waiting room of the hospital.

It was few days later and Lizzie along with the Hillards was anxiously waiting for a doctor to give them the results of the d.n.a. test.

"Where else would I be, your whole life is about to be turned upside down, I'm actually surprised that Vadim isn't here with you," Mary replied.

"We got into a fight, he's having a really hard time especially since I told him I couldn't marry him until I sorted this mess out," Lizzie told her.

"I feel bad for him but does he really expect that you could just marry him and forget about your family," Mary remarked.

"They're not my family yet," Lizzie reminded her.

"But you want them to be don't you?" Mary questioned.

"Yes, I really want to believe that my search is over, I've waited so long for this and I really want them to be my parents," Lizzie told her.

"Just think, in a matter of moments you could have a family and a new name," Mary commented.

"Katherine, I still can't get used to it," Lizzie said.

"It'll just take some time that's all," Mary said with a smile.

"The doctor is here," Jack Hillard announced as he walked back from the nurses' station.

"I don't really need to hear what those results say, I know you're our daughter," Marie Hillard said.

"So what's the verdict?" Lizzie asked the doctor.

"Your D.N.A. is an exact match to that of Mr. and Mrs. Hillard and I am one hundred percent sure that you are in fact their daughter," the doctor announced.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Lizzie questioned.

"We knew what was at stake here so we ran the test multiple times and each test came to the same conclusion," he told her.

"I knew it, we have our daughter back," Marie said as tears began to run down her face.

"I don't know what to say," Lizzie said as she looked at the people she now knew to be her parents.

"It's ok Kat, we know it's going to take some time for you to get used to this," Jack told her.

"Please, can I hug you?" Marie asked.

"Um, sure," Lizzie told her.

"Oh my beautiful girl, I can't tell you how good it feels to have you back in my arms again," Marie said as she embraced her and Jack soon followed.

"I'm so happy for you Lizzie," Mary said as she watched the reunion.

"So what happens now?" Lizzie asked once they broke apart.

"That's entirely up to you," Marie said.

"We know that you've built a life for yourself here and we would never want to take you away from it and I definitely don't think your fiancé would be happy if we did," Jack told her.

"But it might help your memory to come back if you did come home with us," Marie interjected.

"She's right Lizzie, I think it would be helpful if you went to their home at least for a visit," Mary said.

"I need to talk things over with Vadim, he is my fiancé after all and any decision I make affects him as well," Lizzie replied.

Lizzie arrived back at the Barrett mansion and immediately went up the stairs to Vadim's room. She knocked gently on the door and waited for him to answer.

"What's the news?" he asked as he stepped aside to let her in and Lizzie took a seat on the bed.

"We're a match, they're my parents, we have scientific proof," Lizzie answered.

"I'm happy for you then, I know how much it means to you finally having a family now," Vadim replied.

"I never thought I'd find my family ever again and yet here they are, I never would have found them if it hadn't been for you," Lizzie told him.

"I didn't have anything to do with it, Jack Hillard is a business associate of my dad's," Vadim replied.

"Still if you hadn't proposed to me, there wouldn't have been a wedding to invite them to," Lizzie said.

"Speaking of the wedding, now that you have your parents back I assume we can move ahead with our plans," he said.

"Vadim, I can't, not yet anyway, they want me to go home with them and I think I need to go," she told him.

"So that's it, your parents show up and suddenly you don't need or want to be with me anymore," Vadim said.

"Please don't take it like that but I've lost nine years with them and if I have any hope of ever getting my memory back I need to see where I grew up, I need to be around the people who do remember me," Lizzie replied.

"Does that include your ex-fiancé?" Vadim asked.

"I really hadn't thought that far but yes I guess at some point he'll have to be told I'm alive," she responded.

"And what happens when this guy takes one look at you and decides he wants you back?" he questioned.

"Does that really even matter at this point, I can't even remember him, so even if he does want me back it's not like I'm just going to fall back in love with him," Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, I don't mean to be such a jerk about all this but I love you and I can't stand the thought of losing you," he told her.

"I know, I love you too and this is an impossible situation but I can't promise to make a life with you until I know which life it is that I belong in," Lizzie replied.

"I guess that means you've already made up your mind to go," Vadim said.

"Yes, I owe it to myself and to my parents to try and remember, I'll never be whole if I don't," she said.

"Then go, do what you need to do but I'll be here waiting for you, I still want you as my wife don't forget that," Vadim said.

"I won't," Lizzie told him.

"You have the most amazing smile you know that," Tommy told Grace as they strolled hand in hand through a park in London.

"Thank you, it's nice to have a reason to smile," she replied.

"Oh yeah and what's your reason Ms. Harrison?" Tommy asked.

"Well for months I kept having this amazing dream about a handsome paleontologist coming to London for a visit and it actually came true," she told him.

"And was there anything in that dream about the very handsome paleontologist doing this," Tommy said as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Wow, now what were we talking about again," Grace said once the kiss was over.

"I am so glad I finally came here," Tommy said.

"Me too, I was beginning to think you wouldn't," Grace told him.

"I'll be honest, it wasn't an easy decision but I realized it was the only way to prove to you that I'm ready for a relationship with you," Tommy replied.

"It really means a lot to me to hear you say that," Grace told him.

"I know and I meant every word," Tommy said.

"So I can finally shout to the world that I have a boyfriend," she joked.

"As long as you tell them the boyfriend is me," Tommy replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **_My sincerest apologies for allowing this much time to pass since the last chapter. I really do appreciate all of you who continue to support this story. I'll probably be saying this a lot but school really has taken over my life right now which leaves little time for updating so bear with me. I haven't abandoned this story though it feels like it sometimes._

**HarryPassionFan: **_Kat's parents may or may not be able to help Kat regain her memories. As for Vadim still calling her Lizzie, it may take some time before he's ready to call her Katherine. _

**AJ: **_I'll try to be better at breaking up the different scenes it's just hard sometimes to remember to do it. _

**Mark61: **_Yes, Tommy and Kat will come face to face eventually. _

**GinaStar: **_Yeah, Vadim could be more supportive but right now he's just worried about how this will affect their plans to be married. _

**Tommy's mistress: **_Glad to know that Vadim's reaction is somewhat realistic. As for Tommy hooking up with Grace, I had to have some drama in all of this. _

**PurpleLeopard: **_Don't worry, this is a Tommy/Kat fic so I promise they will be together eventually. _

**Grumpyk: **_If you pushed Grace over a cliff it would only make Tommy jump over to save her. LOL_

**SaucyDiva: **_You don't have to hate Grace or Vadim they're just a couple of OC's who have yet to learn what they've gotten into falling for Tommy and Kat. _

**Millicent: **_Tommy will definitely be told the truth. _

**Pinkstranger: **_Yes, I know everyone is anxiously awaiting their reunion. _

**Luschioushell: **_I think it will be hard on both Grace and Tommy when they find out that Kat is alive. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_All I can say is Vadim will do whatever he thinks is necessary to keep Lizzie. _

"Thanks so much for coming with me, I don't think I could have done this without you," Lizzie told Mary as they sat on the plane.

"Don't mention it, I was glad to come besides it's a free vacation," Mary said with a smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are now making our decent into Melbourne," the pilot said into the plane's intercom.

"We'll be home soon," Marie Hillard said from across the aisle where she sat with her husband.

"I'm going home," Lizzie said in disbelief.

"Are you nervous?" her best friend Mary who was sitting next to her asked.

"More scared than nervous, I mean what if I've come all this way and nothing sparks my memory," Lizzie answered.

"It's going to be fine, you can't expect for your memory to come flooding back all at once, I'm sure it's going to take some time just be patient," Mary responded.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with a fiancé waiting for you," Lizzie said.

"I still can't believe Vadim refused to see this through with you," Mary told her.

"Can you blame him, I'm here to try and remember a part of my life that doesn't include him and he's just afraid that when I do remember I'll change my mind about marrying him," Lizzie replied.

"And what happens if you do change your mind?" Mary asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right now all I can concentrate on is trying to get my memory back," Lizzie told her.

The plane landed at the Melbourne airport and Lizzie and Mary followed the Hillards to the baggage claim area. After they had collected their luggage they then walked to the railway station where they would catch a train to the suburb of Surrey Hills.

"Katherine, does any of this look familiar?" Jack asked as they waited for the train to arrive.

"Um Lizzie, he was talking to you," Mary said a few minutes later after she didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm still not used to hearing that name," Lizzie admitted.

"It's ok, it'll just take some time," Marie told her.

"Maybe it would help if you started calling her Katherine instead of Lizzie," Jack told Mary.

"Oh sure, it'll just be weird, I'm just so used to calling her Lizzie," Mary replied.

"All of her friends just called her Kat so you could try that," Marie remarked.

"Ok Kat, does any of this look familiar to you?" Mary asked repeating Jack's question.

"It's so strange being called that and no nothing looks familiar at all," Kat said.

"It's ok sweetheart," Marie told her.

"You used to love riding the train back and forth to Melbourne when you were a little girl, you never wanted us to drive, it was always daddy let's take the train," said Jack.

"It's no wonder you this place didn't spark your memory, it's changed so much over the years," Marie said as they boarded the train.

"Maybe Kat will have better luck once we get to the town," Mary said.

"Well, here we are home at last," Jack said sometime later as the train pulled into the Surrey Hills railway station.

"Our car is here in the parking lot so don't worry we won't be walking home," Marie told them.

"I've never heard of Surrey Hills though I've never really been anywhere outside of Mackay," Mary remarked.

"Surrey Hills is mostly known as a 250 meter shopping strip that's all connected by the railway," Jack told her.

"Jack, maybe we should drive around the town and see if anything sparks Katherine memory," Marie suggested.

"Are you up for it, I mean we still have plenty of time to show you around," Jack said.

"I'm fine, I want to do everything I can to spark my memory," Kat replied.

"This is a nice car," Mary remarked once they reached it.

"Don't worry if you can't remember it, it's practically brand new," Jack told Katherine.

They got in the car and Jack began driving through the town to show Katherine where she had grown up.

"This is the Surrey Hills primary school where you once won the Good Samaritan award for helping raise money for the needy families of the community," Marie pointed out.

"Did I like school?" Kat asked.

"Yes, sometimes the other kids teased you for always getting good grades but you didn't let that stop you, it only made you work harder," Marie replied.

"I wish I could remember this place," Kat said as they drove away from the school.

"Just give it some time," Jack told her.

"Honey, maybe that's enough for today, I'm sure Katherine is anxious to get home," Marie said.

Jack drove away from the school and a few minutes later was pulling into the driveway of their home.

"Welcome home Katherine," Jack said after turning off the car.

Katherine got out of the car and stared at the house desperately hoping that something about it would spark her memory.

"It's lovely," she remarked.

"You always did love this house, in fact you begged us not to sell it when we moved to America so we just rented it out," Marie told her.

"We always knew we'd return here one day," Jack said.

"So how long were you in America?" Mary asked.

"Long enough for Katherine to graduate high school but after she left for London we decided to come back to Australia," Jack replied.

"Wait, I lived in London?" Kat questioned.

"Yes, you got accepted into the Royal Dance Academy, you always were a wonderful dancer," Marie answered.

"Vadim said I had the body of a dancer, I guess he was right," Kat commented.

"Well let's not stand out here all day, I'm sure Katherine and Mary would like a chance to get settled," Jack remarked.

"This is so weird, I know that I should remember this place but I just don't," Kat said once they had all walked inside.

"We don't have to rush things, we need to let your memory come back in its own time," Jack told her.

"Why don't I just give you girls a tour of the place and Jack can go out and pick up dinner," Marie said.

"I'll be back in flash," Jack said giving his wife a quick kiss before leaving the three women alone.

"Kat, are you alright?" Mary asked seeing a tear roll down her friend's cheek.

"I always wondered what my parents were like, you know whether they got along and were happy and I'm just glad to see that I grew up in a home that's obviously full of love," Kat replied.

"Oh my baby, I am sorry we lost you, if we had even thought there was the slightest chance that you had survived that accident we never would have stopped looking for you, we've lost so much time," Marie said as she pulled Kat into her arms.

"I'm home now and I can't wait for the chance to get to know you better," Kat said once Marie had released her.

"Poor Mary this must be quite strange for you but I'm so glad that Kat managed to find a good friend, now let's get on with the tour shall we," Marie said.

"You've really got a lovely home," Kat remarked after Marie had shown them the bottom level of the house.

"Where does this door go?" Mary asked pointing to a door in the back of the kitchen.

"Come on, I'll show you, it just happens to be one Kat's favorite room other than her bedroom that is," Marie said as she led them down the steps to the basement room.

Kat looked around at the room and saw that it was full of mirrors and there was a long bar on one side of the wall.

"This is so cool, you practically had your own ballet studio right here," Mary commented.

"How long has this been here?" Kat asked.

"Since you were a little girl and we realized how much dancing meant to you, you used to spend hours down here just practicing, I practically had to drag you from the room to get to come to dinner," Marie answered.

"So dancing was kind of like my thing?" Kat questioned.

"Yes, but it wasn't your only thing, you were also a great swimmer," Marie revealed.

"That would explain the Olympic size pool I noticed outside the kitchen window," Mary said.

"Well it's not quite Olympic size but it was deep enough that Kat could practice her diving," Marie replied as they walked back upstairs and headed outside.

"You're not seriously telling me I ever jumped from there?" Kat questioned as she looked up and at the high dive.

"Are you kidding, you jumped from much higher platforms than that one," Marie answered.

"This is wild, I couldn't even get Lizzie, I mean Kat, to go near the water, and now we find out she actually loves the water," Mary said.

"I've been terrified of the water ever since my accident nine years ago," Kat told her.

"History does have a way of repeating itself, this isn't the first time you've had an issue with getting back in the water but we can get into all that some other time, let's go upstairs and I'll show you to your room," Marie replied.

"Well now we know one thing for sure, pink is definitely your favorite color," Mary remarked once they reached Katherine's room.

"Still no memory," Kat said quietly.

"It really doesn't look much like it did when you lived here, most of your old things are in boxes in the attic but I'll have Jack get the down so you can take a look at them," Marie told her.

"Maybe something in there will jog your memory," Mary said.

"Yeah maybe, I don't know why I expected that I'd just walk in here and all my memories would just come flooding back," Kat replied.

"I know it must have been hard living all those years and wondering who you were and not being able to remember and it's got to be equally frustrating now that you've found your home but still no memory, just be patient, it doesn't matter to me how soon you get your memory back all that matters is that your home now," Marie said as she pulled Kat into a hug.

**A/N: **_Not my best chapter but I just wanted to get things going again. I promise better chapters are to come. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **_This update was actually inspired by someone who's less than enthusiastic about Tommy and Kat's relationship. So to that person I say thanks for making me want to keep writing these stories featuring them. _

_Oh and a special shout out to CoolDiva, Lone Nightblade and Moonlite-n-roses for keeping up the fight with me and also for continuing to use the forum even though I'm not always around!!!_

**CoolDiva: **_Yeah I wanted to show her interactions with her parents before they completely disappear from the story for awhile when Kat finally has to deal with seeing Tommy again. _

**Lone Nightblade: **_Thanks for taking the time to read the entire story, I'm so happy that you like it. _

**PurpleLeopard: **_That would be interesting to see a story about Tommy with no memory, especially because of that whole forgetfulness thing…LOL_

**HarryPassionFan: **_Tommy and Kat will meet very soon…in the meantime, here's some Tommy and Grace for ya. _

**GinaStar: **_Thanks!_

**ULTRA SONIC: **_I'm glad to know the story is still flowing well, even if the updates are few and far between._

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Hayley remarked as Tommy walked into the Cyberspace and took a seat at the counter.

"I know, I know, I haven't been around much lately but it's not my fault, Anton and I have been working on a project and it's kept me pretty busy," Tommy replied.

"I hope this project doesn't involve you going to an island," Hayley told him.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that I promise," Tommy said.

"So can I get you something?" Hayley asked.

"Not yet, I'm actually waiting for Grace," Tommy told her.

"Ah, the girlfriend is in town, now the goofy grin on your face makes perfect sense," Hayley teased.

"I have never ever had a goofy grin on my face but I am really happy that she's in town," Tommy replied.

"I must say, I'm impressed with how well you're handling this whole long distance thing," Hayley told him.

"Well, there's not much we can do about, my job's here and hers is in London so for now we just have to deal with it," he said.

"Deal with what?" Grace asked as she walked in.

"The fact that my beautiful girlfriend lives all the way in London," Tommy answered as he got up to give her a kiss.

"Hi Grace, welcome back," Hayley said.

"Thanks Hayley, it's nice to see you again," Grace replied.

"So how'd the meeting with Anton go?" Tommy questioned.

"It was quite interesting actually, there's a position opening up at Mercer Industries and he's offered it to me," Grace answered.

"So you'd be moving here to Reefside?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, if I decide to take the job, excuse me for a moment," Grace said as her cell phone began to ring and she went to answer it.

"Wow, so Grace might be moving here, that solves the whole long distance problem," Hayley commented.

"Yeah it does," Tommy said with a smile.

"Wait a sec, you didn't maybe ask Anton to offer her that job did you?" Hayley questioned.

"Not exactly, I might have just commented on the fact that Grace is always flying back here to work with Anton that maybe it'd be a smart idea to have her working for the company full time," Tommy replied.

"You must really love her to call in a favor from Anton like that," Hayley said.

"Yeah I think maybe I do, you know how much I've just wanted to settle down and I think Grace could really be the one and her moving here would really help me to figure that out," Tommy said.

"Don't you think she might resent you for making her give up her life in London, I mean why should she be the one to give up her home," Hayley replied.

"Because moving to London is out of the question for me, it's ok visiting but I can't live there Hayley, I just can't," Tommy told her.

"This is about Katherine isn't it?" Hayley questioned.

"We were gonna live in London after we got married, I didn't want our marriage to take away from her ballet career," Tommy told her.

"You may be falling in love with Grace but Kat's always in your heart," Hayley said.

"She always will be, I just hope Grace can understand that," Tommy replied.

Katherine climbed the steps of her parent's attic and walked over to the boxes that were marked Angel Grove. Inside she found a photo album and upon opening it she saw a picture of herself standing with a group of people she didn't remember. But there was one person she recognized. It was him, the guy from her dreams and according to her parents he had been her fiancé but even that knowledge failed to spark any memories.

"Kat are you up here?" Mary asked as she walked into the attic.

"I'm over here," Kat called out as Mary joined her.

"Are those your friends in the States?" Mary questioned as she noticed the pictures.

"Yeah, I guess, not that I remember anything," Kat said with a frown.

"I know you're probably tired of hearing me say this but you need to be patient, I'm sure your memory will return when it's ready," Mary told her.

"I'm tired of being patient, I'm living with parents who are more like strangers to me and everyday I have to see that look of disappointment on their faces when they realize that their daughter still hasn't returned to them," Kat replied.

"They may be disappointed with your memory but all that matters to them is that you're alive," Mary said.

"I just wish I knew a way to speed the process up, I've been here for over a month looking through boxes and watching videos of my childhood and I still feel like I'm watching someone else's life, maybe Vadim was right and this was all just a huge mistake," Kat told her.

"Finding your family wasn't a mistake, but maybe you should reconsider the whole hypnotherapy thing that your dad suggested, maybe the hypnosis will help get your memory going," Mary suggested.

"No, I can't, for some reason the idea of someone taking control of my brain like that really disturbs me," Kat replied.

"Then I guess we should keep looking through these boxes until something triggers a memory," Mary said.

"This is really strange," Kat remarked as she continued looking through her things.

"What is?" Mary questioned.

"There are all these pictures of me with whatever his name is but we're always with a group," Kat remarked.

"What's so strange about that?" Mary asked.

"Well, we were obviously so much in love that we wanted to get married so where are all the pictures of the two of us together," Kat said.

"Only one way to find out," Mary said as she stood up and dragged Kat down out of the attic.

"Oh there you girls are, I was just about to come and get you, lunch is ready," Marie Hillard said as they entered the kitchen.

"Why are there no pictures of Kat and that gorgeous looking fiancé of hers?" Mary asked.

"Mary!" Kat said in disbelief at her friend's straightforwardness.

"What, you know he's hot, you've been dreaming about him for the past nine years," Mary replied.

"Yes, Tommy is quite the handsome young man, the two of you made the most beautiful couple and your father and I had no doubt that he would take care of you, that's why we didn't object to the two of you becoming engaged so young," Marie said.

"Surely there must be pictures of the two of us together, maybe seeing them would at least help me to finish the dream that I'm almost certain is a memory," Kat replied.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that, we gave everything that meant something to the two of you to Tommy," Marie revealed.

"Then maybe it's time we gave Tommy a call and filled him in on the good news that Kat's alive," Mary said.

"No, we can't not yet, I need to talk to Vadim about this because it affects him as much as it does me," Kat replied.

"Then you'll never see Tommy, Vadim will only make you feel guilty, like you're betraying him or something, he still calls you Lizzie for goodness sakes, I know I was the one who pushed you together with him but he hasn't supported you once through this whole thing," Mary told her.

"Kat, I think Mary's right, Tommy deserves to know that you're alive, and even if you still choose Vadim in the end at least Tommy will know that you're alive and happy," Marie agreed.

"So what am I supposed to do, call him up and say hey Tommy it's me Kat, I'm not dead like you thought and oh yeah sorry but I don't remember ever loving you," Kat said.

"I think perhaps your father or I should break the news to him," Marie said as she left the room and headed for her husband's study.

"Jack, what time do you think it is in California?" Marie asked as she walked into the study.

"Let's see its morning here, so I'm guessing it's sometime in the afternoon yesterday in California, why," Jack replied.

"She's finally ready for Tommy to know that she's alive," Marie answered.

"Do you think it's wise for her to contact him so soon, I mean we're barely had enough time to get reacquainted with her ourselves," Jack told her.

"I know, I want to be selfish and keep her to ourselves as long as we can but let's face it Tommy may be the one person who can help bring her memory back," Marie said.

"I know you're right, if anyone can bring our Katherine back to us it's Tommy," Jack said as he picked up the phone and began to dial.

Back in Reefside, Tommy and Grace were cuddled up on his couch watching a movie.

"I can't believe I have to go back to London tomorrow," Grace said.

"I know but look at the bright side if you decide to take Anton up on his job offer you could be back here in a few weeks," Tommy told her.

"You really want me to take that job don't you?" Grace asked.

"I just think it'd be nice living in the same city as my girlfriend," Tommy replied.

"You know you could always think about finding a job in London," Grace said as Tommy's phone began to ring.

"Saved by the bell," Tommy said with a smile as he reached over to answer it.

"Hello Tommy, it's me Jack," Kat's father said when Tommy finally answered.

"Hi Jack, this is a surprise, I'm sorry I haven't called you in awhile, things have just been really busy with work, how's Marie, I hope nothing's wrong," Tommy said.

"Marie's fine, in fact we're happier than we've been in years that's actually why I'm calling I have some news for you and I hope you're sitting down because it's going to come as quite a shock," Jack replied.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"It's about Katherine, I'm not quite sure how to say this," Jack continued.

"Just say it Jack," Tommy told him.

"We were wrong Tommy, she didn't drown that day in the ocean, she was rescued and she's been alive and well for the past nine years," Jack informed him.

"No, it has to be a mistake, it's not her, it's probably someone who just looks like her," Tommy said.

"It's her Tommy, we ran a d.n.a. test and she matches us perfectly, there's no doubt about it, Katherine is alive," Jack insisted.

"Tommy, is everything alright?" Grace asked seeing the look of distress come across her boyfriend's face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **_Thanks for your continued patience with the lag in updates. Now for the chapter you've all been waiting for. (I think)_

**CoolDiva: **_Wait no more; Tommy's reaction is coming up!!_

**HarryPassionFan: **_Breaking the news to Grace won't be easy and I'm glad someone noticed the connection between Kat's uneasiness with hypnosis and her past. _

**PurpleLeopard: **_I'm glad you don't hate Kat and that you don't have a problem when Tommy's paired up with people other than Kat or Kim. _

**Tommy's mistress: **_Glad to have you reviewing again, things will definitely be interesting now that Tommy must break the news to Grace. _

**Lone Nightblade: **_Yes, things will be very crazy especially for Tommy trying to figure out a way to deal with everything. _

**GrumpyK: **_It'll take more than a kiss for Kat to remember Tommy. _

**GinaStar: **_You know Tommy, he's gonna want to see that she's really alive for himself. _

**Purple Strobe: **_You can stop shaking now, here's the next chapter. _

**Hunter Hatake: **_Thanks for being a new reviewer. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_I really hope I can keep things interesting with this story. _

Tommy parked his car outside the Mercer mansion. He felt incredibly guilty about what he was about to do but he didn't know what else to do. His mind was still reeling from the phone call he had received. Jack Hillard had informed him that Katherine was alive. She had amnesia and didn't remember anything but she was alive.

He had dropped Grace off at the airport a few hours ago but he couldn't bring himself to break the news to her. What was he supposed to say, my dead fiancée suddenly isn't so dead anymore and I don't know what that means for us.

"Tommy, this is a surprise," Anton remarked as Tommy was led into his office.

"Sorry for dropping by unannounced I need to ask a favor," Tommy told him.

"Another favor so soon, let me guess you want me to offer Grace more money so she'll take that job here in Reefside," Anton said with a smile.

"Actually it's the opposite, I want you to take back the job offer," Tommy told him.

"Take it back but why I thought this is what you wanted," Anton replied.

"I'm not sure what I want anymore, I just know that until I do Grace should stay in London, it wouldn't be fair if she moved here and things didn't work out between us," Tommy said.

"Tommy this is a different tune than you were singing the last time we talked, you were telling me how much you were falling in love with Grace that you hated being without her and now you think things might not work out between you what's going on," Anton said.

"If I tell you, it stays between you and me not even Elsa can know this," Tommy told him.

"Whatever it is, I promise it stays in these four walls," Anton said.

"Last night I got a phone call from Katherine's father in Australia telling me that she's alive," Tommy informed him.

"Wait Katherine, the girl you always used to talk about, the one you were engaged to who died?" Anton asked.

"Yeah, the one that also happens to look eerily similar to Grace but that's not why I started dating her," Tommy replied.

"So she's alive?" Anton questioned.

"Yes and they apparently have proof that it's her without a doubt, she has amnesia and doesn't remember anything but it's her," Tommy told him.

"I can see how this would put a snag in your relationship with Grace, how'd she take the news," Anton said.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell her, I made up some story about something going wrong with a project I was working on, I just know I can't have her moving here not until I figure things out," Tommy replied.

"I'll call her office and leave a message for her to call me, I'll make up some story about needing to delay the job for awhile," Anton told him.

"Thanks a lot Anton, it really means a lot to me that you're willing to do this," Tommy said.

"It's the least I can do, you helped me through one of the toughest times of my life," Anton replied.

"I want to fly to Australia as soon as possible, I need to see for myself that it's really Katherine," Tommy told him.

"You can take my jet, I'll call the pilot and you can leave whenever you're ready," Anton said.

"Thanks, I need to tell Hayley about this and take care of things with work but I want to leave by tonight," Tommy told him.

Meanwhile in Australia, Jack Hillard walked into the living where his wife sat watching television with Kat and Mary.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Marie asked as Jack walked over and turned off the tv.

"Nothing, there's something I need to tell Katherine," Jack replied.

"What is it?" Kat asked.

"I just got off the phone with Tommy, he's on a private jet, he left Reefside sometime yesterday, I expect we should be seeing him sometime tomorrow," Jack informed her.

"I suppose we should have expected this, there's no way Tommy would stay away knowing that Kat's alive," said Marie.

"Kat, how do you feel about this?" Mary asked her friend.

"I'm not sure what to feel, I've spent the last nine years having dreams of his face not knowing who he was and now I'm about to come face to face with him, to be quite honest it's a little overwhelming," Kat answered.

"I know it won't be easy sweetheart but your father and I believe if anyone can get you to remember your past it's Tommy," Marie told her.

The next day, Mary stood in the doorway of Katherine's bedroom in the Hillards' home and watched as her best friend pulled clothes out of boxes from the attic. Clothes were thrown everywhere and the room was a mess.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Mary asked.

"Looking for something to wear," Kat answered in a frustrated tone.

"But you brought lots of clothes with you, what are you looking through all that stuff for," Mary replied.

"Everything I brought with me belongs to Lizzie not Katherine, so I thought there might be something in here that I could wear," Kat informed her.

"I really don't think it matters what you wear or who it belonged to," Mary told her.

"I know it seems like I'm making too big a deal about this but what does one wear when meeting the fiancé who thought you were dead and you can't remember," Kat said.

"You wear whatever makes you feel comfortable and I don't think you're going to find it in any of those boxes, those clothes are like so out of date and the clothes you wore as Lizzie suit you just fine, trust me he's not going to care what you're wearing all that matters to him is that you're alive," Mary replied.

"This is the most impossible situation, my parents think that all I need is one look from Tommy and all my memories are going to come flooding back but what if that doesn't happen, what if I take one look at him and don't feel anything at all," Kat said once again in frustration.

"I can't even begin to understand what all of this must be like for you, but I know how much you wanted to find out about your past and now you have that chance so stop stressing so much and try to be happy that at least you know who you were," Mary told him.

"You're right, whatever happens when Tommy gets here happens, now please help me clean this mess up," Kat said as both girls laughed.

Tommy sat on the train that was taking him to Surrey Hills to the Hillards' home. It had been nine years since he'd been to Australia. The last time he had left thinking his beloved fiancée had drowned in the ocean and that he'd lost her forever and now he was about to see for himself that she was alive and well. He wasn't even sure what he'd say when he saw her so much time had passed and now there was Grace to consider. How would he explain all of this to her?

"Next stop, Surrey Hills," the engineer announced.

"Hey everyone, I just saw a cab pull up in the driveway," Mary announced sometime later.

"He's here," Kat said as her face when white.

"Don't worry sweetheart, your father and I are right here to help you through this," Marie said as the doorbell rang.

"Why don't you all wait in the living room, I'll get the door," Jack told them.

"Hello Jack," Tommy said when the door was opened.

"Tommy, it's good to see you, I'd say I was surprised to see you so fast but I knew once you heard the news nothing would keep you away," Jack said as he stepped aside and let Tommy enter the house.

"So she's really here?" Tommy asked as he sat down his bags.

"Yes, in the living room with her mother and a friend, come on son let's get this over with," Jack said as he put a hand on Tommy's shoulder and then led him into the living room.

"Oh Tommy, it's so nice to see you after all this time, the haircut looks nice on you," Marie remarked as she walked over to Tommy and gave him a hug.

"Hello Tommy, I'm Mary, I've been Katherine's roommate and best friend for the past nine years," Mary said getting up from the couch where she was sitting with Katherine who seemed to be frozen in place. Tommy acknowledged her presence with a brief nod but his eyes were fixed on Katherine.

"My God, it's really you," Tommy finally spoke.

"Hi, I'm not really sure what to say to you," Kat said as she forced herself to get up from the couch.

"You're looking at me like I'm a stranger," Tommy told her.

"That's because to her you are, we all are, she doesn't remember us," Jack reminded him.

"You cut your hair, it looks nice," Tommy said as he reached out and ran his fingers through it. He was fighting every urge in his body to pull her into his arms and kiss her.

"I'm sorry but I still don't remember anything, I know that disappoints you," Kat said as tears began forming in her eyes and she looked at her parents.

"It's ok, really it's fine, we shouldn't put so many expectations on you," Marie told her.

"Why don't we all sit down," Jack told them.

"Kat, what happened to you, where have you been all these years?" Tommy questioned.

"I was rescued at sea by a fishing boat and I ended up in Mackay, Queensland, I've lived there ever since working as a waitress in a diner," Kat answered.

"That's where she met me, of course I knew her as Lizzie and not Katherine," Mary told him.

"Lizzie was the name of the boat that rescued me," Kat said before Tommy had the chance to ask about it.

"All these years you were alive and I just gave up I stopped searching for you, I thought there was no way you could have survived," Tommy said.

"Tommy, don't beat yourself up about that, we've already done enough of that, we lost nine years with Kat but we found her let's just be grateful for that," Jack told him.

"I'm having a hard time imagining you as a waitress," Tommy said.

"With no memory and no past there weren't a lot of job opportunities for me," Kat told him.

"This must be so strange for you, meeting me and having no memory of what we meant to each other," Tommy replied.

"That's not exactly true," Mary commented.

"Mary, I really don't think now's the time to get into that," Kat told her friend.

"What's she talking about?" Tommy asked.

"I had dreams about you but I didn't know who you were and no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't remember," Kat explained.

"Maybe we should let the two of them talk alone," Mary suggested.

"Are you ok with that Katherine?" Marie asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, you can go," Kat told them.

"Tell me about the dream," Tommy said once they were alone.

"The two of us on a beach and I said something about not believing you were actually there and I always woke up before you said my name, I was never really sure if it was a memory or not," Kat told him.

"It was probably the week of the accident, you had decided to visit your parents during your break from the ballet academy and I decided to surprise you by coming to see you, I knew how hard it was for you choosing to come here and not back to the States to visit me," Tommy replied.

"You obviously loved me very much to do something like that," Kat told him.

"Yeah I did, I remember how much I hated being apart from you so I decided to come here to see you and I also decided to talk to your parents about asking you to marry me," Tommy revealed.

"So you proposed to me and then there was the accident and you thought I had died," Kat said.

"That's pretty much the way it happened, one minute I was planning on spending the rest of my life with you and the next you were gone or so I thought," Tommy replied.

"I wish I could tell you that I was remembering any of this but I don't, I hear you telling me this but I can't remember, it's not working, nothing has work since the day I came home with my parents," Kat told him.

"How did they find you?" Tommy asked.

This was the question that Kat had been dreading. She knew her answer would probably break Tommy's heart but as her former fiancé he had a right to know.

"I met someone months ago in Mackay and he asked me to marry him and my parents just happened to be guests at the wedding, needless to say having some woman stand up and announce to everyone that I was her daughter wasn't exactly what I expected on my wedding day so it was called off," Kat informed him.

"So you would be married right now if your parents hadn't found you," Tommy said.

"I know it's the last thing you expected to hear but I didn't want to lie to you about it, there is another man in my life in fact he still expects that after all of this is over I'll come back to him and we'll go through with our wedding as planned," Kat replied.

"Is that what you want to go back to this other guy and get married?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, I just want the chance to get my memory back," Kat told him.

"And what happens if you get your memory back and you remember how much you love me and how much we loved each other, could you really leave me and go back to this other guy?" Tommy asked.

"I can't give you an answer because I don't know what would happen, my parents seem to think you're the only one who might possibly help me get my memory back but I'll understand if you want to go right back out that door and pretend that you never found me," Kat told him.

"You really think it's so simple, that I could just leave and go back to my life knowing that the woman I love is still alive, that's right I love you and you may not remember but you love me too and I'm not going anywhere until you do," Tommy replied.

"Uh oh, Vadim is not going to like this at all," Mary whispered from outside the door where she had been listening.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **_I'm hoping to keep the updates pretty close together for awhile. I looked at my profile and almost had a heart attack because of all the fics I have yet to write. _

**CoolDiva: **_Yeah things aren't looking so good for Grace. As for Vadim, he'll be off the canvas for awhile. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Don't worry, Tommy will talk to both Grace and Kat about this tough situation. _

**GinaStar: **_You gotta love Tommy's stubbornness. _

**Lone Nightblade: **_To see Tommy's fan for helping Kat get her memory just keep reading!_

**GracefulCrane: **_I really like the fact that there are some sensible Tom/Kim fans out there who can respect a fic like this. As for the other rangers, some of them will make appearances I just haven't decided which ones yet. _

Tommy woke up the next morning in the guest room of Kat's parents' house. He had tossed and turned all night sometimes pinching himself to make sure that this was real. His mind was racing with the knowledge that Kat was alive and sleeping right across the hall. He got up, pulled on a t-shirt and quietly walked downstairs.

"Good morning Tommy, I didn't expect you to be up so soon, I thought you'd be tired from the trip," Marie greeted him.

"I couldn't sleep, I kept wanting to go across the hall and make sure that Kat was really here," Tommy replied.

"I did that when we first got her home, I'd wake up every ten minutes and walk down the hallway to peek in her bedroom, I must have woken her up a few times because she started locking the door," Marie told him as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Is she up yet?" Tommy asked.

"No but she should be up soon," Marie answered.

"I half expected that she'd be in the pool or downstairs dancing by now," said Tommy.

"She doesn't remember being a dancer and as for the water she's afraid of it because of the accident," Marie told him.

"So nothing you've tried has jogged her memory?" Tommy questioned.

"No, we've done just about everything we can think of, we've taken her to every place that meant something to her, showed her every home video, every picture but nothing seems to be working," Marie replied.

"Then I guess it's my turn," Tommy said.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Marie questioned.

Mary sat outside lounging by the pool in the Hillards' back yard. She heard the back door open and looked up to see Tommy coming towards her.

"G'day mate," she said with a smile.

"Its Mary right," Tommy said taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, so I guess Kat isn't awake yet otherwise you wouldn't be out here talking to me," Mary replied.

"She's in the shower, her mom heard the water running so I thought I'd get to know you a little better," Tommy told her.

"What you mean is you want to know about Vadim," Mary responded.

"Of course I do, Kat almost married the guy," Tommy said.

"Well, they met when he was in Mackay working in the mines, she didn't want to go out with him at first but I kind of pushed her into it, I was just tired of seeing her be miserable because she couldn't remember her dream guy, by the way that was you, anyway she eventually went out with him and they hit it off and before I knew it he'd proposed and she accepted," Mary informed him.

"So he's just a regular hard working guy," Tommy commented.

"Hardly, turns out his father has one of the hugest companies in Sydney and his family is loaded, so much so that Vadim lied to his parents about Lizzie's, I mean Kat's, background, he didn't think they'd approve of her not having a past so he made up this story about her being an orphan and they weren't too happy but Vadim's a stubborn guy and he had his heart set on being with her so his parents put aside their misgivings," Mary explained.

"I'll bet they just loved it when Kat's parents ruined the wedding," Tommy laughed.

"Poor Jane, that's Vadim's mother, nearly had a heart attack but I think she was relieved because she really didn't want them to be married," Marie too laughed.

"So where is this guy, I mean he was about to marry Kat yet he's nowhere to be found," Tommy remarked.

"Vadim was against Kat coming here, he doesn't want her to remember because he's afraid of losing her, I think he's hoping she'll get frustrated and eventually come back to him, he's still planning on them getting married," Marie told him.

"Can't say I blame the guy, its not easy letting go of her," Tommy responded.

"Ok, you've grilled me long enough, what about you, surely you must've had a girlfriend since Kat's supposed death," Mary said.

"Good morning, everyone," Kat greeted as she came outside interrupting their conversation.

"Mary, do you think I could talk to Kat alone?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, I'll go see what Marie's cooked up for breakfast," Mary said.

"So, how long will you be staying?" Kat asked.

"I have to leave in the morning, I have a job to get back to," Tommy answered.

"Are you going to come back, I mean I have so many questions that I want to ask," Kat responded.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, I already spoke to your parents and I have a proposition for you," Tommy told her.

"What kind of proposition?" Kat questioned.

"I want you to come back to the States with me, I know it's a lot to ask but I think if we just spend some time together your memories might start to resurface," Tommy answered.

"Go to the States with you, but I just got here I can't believe my parents are willing to give up on me so quickly, I thought they wanted me here with them and then there's Vadim to consider, I can't just go to another country without telling my fiancé," Kat replied.

"Your parents' don't want you to go but they've tried everything they can to help you and nothing's worked, this is probably the hardest thing they've had to do next to planning your memorial service and with all do respect to this Vadim guy but technically you're still my fiancée because you never died and we never broke off our engagement," Tommy responded.

"So you want me to just pick up and go back to the States with you?" Kat asked.

"Yes, just give me some time to try everything I can to jog your memory, at least stay for a month and then after a month you can decide whether you want to keep trying or come back to Australia," Tommy replied.

"If my parents think it's a good idea then I guess it's worth a try but Mary comes too," Kat told him as she got up to go inside the house.

"Just one more thing, you can't call Vadim and tell him what's going on, from what Mary says he'd never go for you leaving with me," Tommy said.

"Fine, I won't tell Vadim at least not until the month is over," Kat replied.

The next day, Katherine said a tearful goodbye to her parents as she and Mary joined Tommy on the Mercer private jet headed for the States.

"So where is it that we're going again?" Mary asked once the plane had taken off.

"Reefside, California, I'm a teacher at the high school there, but we're not headed to Reefside just yet, I need to make a stop in London," Tommy told her.

"What's in London?" Kat asked.

"I know I should have told you this after you told me about your wedding but you're not the only one who moved on, I have a girlfriend her name is Grace and she lives in London," Tommy informed her.

"Wait so you're going taking your back from the dead fiancée to see your girlfriend?" Mary questioned.

"No, I just need to straighten some things out with Grace, I though that you and Kat could visit the Royal Dance Academy and see if it sparks any memories for her," Tommy replied.

"You haven't told her I'm alive have you?" Kat inquired.

"No, I know I should have told her the minute your parents called me but all I could think about at that moment was seeing you again," Tommy responded.

"Are you going to break up with her?" Mary asked.

"I don't think I have any other choice, I care a lot about Grace but Kat I still love you and if there's even a chance that you can get your memory back and we can be together again then I have to take it," Tommy revealed.

"I wish I felt the way you do but right now I feel like I'm betraying Vadim by not telling him about our arrangement," Kat told him.

"It's ok, you don't remember loving me but you will," Tommy said.

Some time later, the jet landed in London and the three of them headed off for the Royal Dance Academy.

"I can't believe I actually lived in London," Kat remarked as the taxi drove through the streets.

"Yeah, you were so excited when you got accepted at the academy, dancing in a huge company was always a dream of yours, so much so that I decided that I would move here to London after we got married so that you could continue your career," Tommy explained.

"Sounds like you were a great boyfriend," Mary commented.

"I'm not sure Grace is going to agree with you," Tommy said grimly.

"Are they expecting us here?" Kat asked once the taxi had come to a stop.

"Yes, I phoned a little while ago and explained the situation, they were shocked but happy to hear that you were found after all these years, you were one of their most promising students, the dean will meet you inside and they're going to give you a tour around to see if anything will spark your memory," Tommy told her.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Mary asked noticing that Tommy was still standing by the taxi.

"No, I'll meet you back here in an hour," Tommy answered.

"Good luck with Grace, I'm sure this won't be easy for her," Kat told him.

"I'll be back soon," Tommy said as he got back in the taxi.

Tommy stood outside the door of Grace's apartment and sighed. This was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. He hated that he was about to break Grace's heart but he also knew that he had to be truthful about his feelings. Kat was back and the love he felt for her was still as strong as ever.

"Oh my gosh, Tommy why didn't you tell me you were coming," Grace said after he finally had the courage to ring the doorbell.

"It was sort of a last minute thing, I'm actually on my way home from Australia," Tommy said.

"I was just thinking about how much I missed you," she said as she gave him a kiss.

"Grace, we need to talk," Tommy said after they broke apart.

"Uh oh, should I be worried?" she said with a laugh.

"We should sit down," Tommy said as he made his way over to the couch.

"This must be serious," Grace said as she took a seat next to him.

"Remember that phone call I got the day before you left Reefside?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I remember you got all weird afterwards and you wouldn't tell me what was going on," Grace replied.

"I know and I should have told you right then what was going on but I was in shock and I needed time to register the news," Tommy told her.

"Tommy, just tell me what's going on," Grace said.

"The phone call came from Kat's parents, they called to tell me that she was alive," Tommy revealed.

"What do you mean she's alive?" Grace questioned.

"It seems that she was found that day of the accident only she had amnesia and she couldn't remember anything so she ended up living in Mackay and she's been there for the past nine years, her parents just sort of found her by a fluke, she still doesn't remember anything but they ran tests and it's definitely her," Tommy explained.

"So you've seen her?" Grace asked.

"Yes, Anton let me borrow the jet so I left the day you left for London," Tommy told her.

"So you thought you'd just pop by on your way home to clue me in," Grace said.

"I know I should have told you sooner but this is the last thing I expected to happen and I didn't know how to handle it," Tommy said.

"Do you still love her?" Grace asked.

"Yes, I didn't know how I felt until I saw her in person, all of the feelings that I tried to bury for the past nine years just came flooding back, but I care about you too," Tommy replied.

"But you love her more is that it and now that she's back you want to get back together so the hell with whatever relationship we had," Grace said angrily.

"She has amnesia and right now she doesn't want anything to do with me," Tommy replied.

"So what you're going home to Reefside to pine away until she does remember?" Grace questioned.

"Actually, she's coming home with me, I'm going to try and help her remember," Tommy told her.

"Wait, she's here, what is she in the car or something," Grace said.

"No she's at the Royal Dance Academy, I thought as long as we're here she might as well visit it and see if she can remember anything," Tommy replied.

"Well how nice of you to fit me into your schedule, I guess I know why Anton took back his job offer," she said.

"Grace, I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen," Tommy told her.

"I can't believe I actually thought you were over her, I guess the fact that we look so much alike should have been my first clue that I was nothing but a replacement to you," Grace replied.

"No, Grace it wasn't like that, I would never do that," Tommy said.

"Just get out, I want you to leave now," Grace told him.

"No, I'm not going to leave things like this," Tommy said.

"Either you leave on your own or I'm calling the authorities," Grace said as she got up and opened the door.

"Grace, I'm sorry, I really am," Tommy said as she slammed the door in his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **_Finally, it's time to get down to business as Tommy begins his quest to help Kat remember. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Grace and Kat will not be meeting any time soon. _

**CoolDiva: **_Yeah, Grace isn't going to be so understanding this time. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Thanks so much for your support. Season of Revelation will not be posted until I'm finished with one of the three stories I'm currently working on. _

**Lone Nightblade: **_Being back in the states may or may not help Kat regain her memory. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_I have to be consistent with the updates otherwise I risk surrendering to writer's block and then I won't update for like a month. _

**GinaStar: **_Yes, poor Grace got her heartbroken. _

**PurpleStrobe: **_So you liked the breakup, glad you remembered to go back and read chapter 14. _

Tommy sat alone downstairs in the living room of his home in Reefside drinking a beer. He had arrived home a few hours ago from London with Katherine and Mary who were now upstairs sleeping in the guest rooms. He knew he should have been tired from all the traveling he had just done but he was too filled with guilt over his breakup with Grace to get any sleep.

"I guess you couldn't sleep either," Kat said as she entered the room.

"No, too much on my mind to do that," he replied.

"Thinking about Grace?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, I just feel bad that things had to end the way they did," he answered.

"I can't help feeling like it's my fault, I mean if my parents hadn't found me then you and Grace would still be together," she told him.

"Kat, none of this is your fault, do you honestly think I would rather not know you were alive cause that's not true at all, the fact is I should have realized that no matter what woman came into my life she would never replace you in my heart, what happened with Grace is my fault," he said.

"Well since we're both up, how about telling me about my life in Angel Grove," Kat said.

"Ok, I'm not really sure where to start so I guess I'll start with what's probably going to be the hardest for you to believe," Tommy told her.

"I'm not sure I understand," Kat said.

"Come with me, there's something I need to show you," Tommy said as he reached out his hand to her.

Tommy walked over and touched the jaw of a T-Rex model and the wall opened. He led Katherine down the passageway into what used to be the headquarters for the Dino Rangers.

"What is this place and why is it hidden?" Kat questioned.

"I'll get to that I promise but let's start at the beginning," he said sitting down the computer.

"Is that Angel Grove?" Kat asked as a picture of a town was pulled up on the screen.

"Yes, you see Angel Grove isn't your ordinary small town, in fact most people think it's quite strange," Tommy began.

"It looks perfectly normal to me," Kat told him.

"If normal means being attacked by monsters almost everyday and having to rely on a team of superheroes known as the power rangers to save it," Tommy replied as he brought up footage of the first team of rangers fighting one of Rita's monsters.

"This is a joke right," Kat said not believing her eyes.

"I wish it was but it's a part of Angel Grove history and it's a part of your past but like I said I should start at the beginning," Tommy told her.

"Alright I'm listening," Kat said as she took a seat in a chair next to him.

"You see it all started when Rita an evil intergalactic sorceress and her minions escaped from the space dumpster they had been trapped in for almost ten thousand years and decided to take over earth, that's when Zordon an interdimensional being caught in a time warp decided that a team consisting of five teenagers would be needed to stop her so he had his trusty assistant a robot names Alpha 5 teleport them to his base of operations known as the Command Center," Tommy said as he brought up a picture of what he was describing on the screen.

"An intergalactic sorceress and interdimensional beings, this sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie," Kat remarked.

"I know but believe me it happened, those five teens were Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini and Kimberly, who were given the powers of the dinosaurs and formed a team known as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers," Tommy said.

"And you knew them?" Kat inquired.

"Yes and so do you at least two of them but I'll get to that, some time later my family moved to Angel Grove and it was then that Rita decided she needed a ranger of her own," Tommy answered as he pulled up an image of himself as the green ranger.

"But if you were Rita's ranger doesn't that mean that you were evil?" Kat questioned.

"Rita put me under a powerful spell and yes I was evil, I almost succeeded in destroying the other rangers but with the help of Jason and the others the spell was broken and I joined the side of good as the green ranger unfortunately my time as green ranger wouldn't last as Rita figured out a way to get rid of the green ranger powers for good," Tommy continued.

"That must have been hard giving up powers like that," Kat commented.

"It was but for a while Zordon infused me with his own energy but I wasn't able to continue as the green ranger for long," Tommy said.

"I still don't see where I fit into all this," Kat told him.

"I'm getting there I promise, Rita wasn't the only evil being the rangers had to deal with as Lord Zedd arrived on the scene, he got rid of Rita but he was still determined to take over earth, so Zordon and Alpha decided to create a new White Ranger from the powers of good, powers that couldn't be taken away as the Green ranger's had, they chose me and as the White Ranger I was given command of the team, after a while Jason, Zack and Trini were chosen to represent the United States at a Peace Conference in Switzerland so we recruited Rocky, Adam and Aisha as their replacements," Tommy said as more images appeared.

"Should this be sparking my memory because I gotta tell you none of this is triggering anything," Kat told him.

"Maybe this next part will, you see Rita returned and somehow got Lord Zedd to marry her so we rangers had twice as much trouble to deal with and their combined efforts led to the ranger losing the thunderzords so we had to find a new power source and went on a ninja quest where we received our ninja powers and became ninja rangers, and this is where you come in," Tommy said.

"It's about time," Kat replied growing tired because none of this seemed to be helping her memory.

"It started when Aisha and Kim found a white cat in the park which they named P.C. we didn't know it at the time but P.C. was really a human that Rita had cast a spell on and that human was you Katherine," Tommy said as he brought the image up on screen.

"Wait a second, so you actually want me to believe that somehow I was able to transform myself into a cat?" she questioned.

"Rita used you exactly the way she used me, she put a spell on you and used you as her evil cat monster, she also used you to try and come between me and Kimberly who were dating at the time," Tommy answered.

"So not only was I evil I was also trying to steal someone else's boyfriend, so did I succeed at Rita's plan because I'm not sure I understand how you went from being Kimberly's boyfriend to my fiancée," Kat replied.

"Don't worry, you had nothing to do with my breakup with Kim, you and I didn't start dating for a long time after the whole mess with Rita," Tommy assured her.

"Ok, so then what exactly did I do as Rita's evil agent?" Kat asked.

"When I first met you, you walked into the Youth Center and approached me claiming that there was something wrong with your car, I was supposed to be meeting Kim but you convinced me to help you which I did and of course being a guy I couldn't help but mention how I'd always wanted to drive a car like that and you offered to let me drive it so I played right into Rita's plan and it wasn't long before Rita trapped us in a time warp," Tommy told her.

"You'd think being an evil cat person would be something I couldn't forget but I still don't remember anything," Kat replied.

"This is a lot for your mind to register, we can finish with the rest of it later," Tommy said.

"No, let's keep going I want to know everything," Kat told him.

"Rita sent you to earth in the form of a cat monster while I was left to fight Goldar, eventually the other rangers managed to free me and we were forced to fight your monster form, after we destroyed it Rita sent you back to the park where you acted like you had been held a prisoner, we all felt bad for what we thought Rita had put you through and of course we wanted to be your friends," Tommy replied.

"And all the while I was doing Rita's dirty work," Kat said.

"Yeah, Rita assigned you with the task of stealing a power coin and when the opportunity came you stole Kim's pink power coin and used it to steal my Falconzord, without her power coin, Kimberly's body began reacting and she became really weak but that didn't stop Rita from using you by luring Kimberly back into battle, she thought she was helping you and in the end Kim was kidnapped by Rita and Zedd but I managed to rescue her but like I said without her power coin it was becoming dangerous for her to use her powers," Tommy explained.

"I can't believe I did such horrible things," Kat remarked.

"It wasn't you, it was Rita's spell, in fact there was so much good in you that you would sometimes snap out of it but Rita would only give you another dose and you continued with her plans, at that time Kim started training for the Pan Global games, she was working so hard that she was literally exhausting herself which Rita of course used to her advantage, one thing Rita didn't count on was you breaking the spell by remembering how good you truly were unfortunately it wasn't in time to save Kim who was knocked unconscious after falling from the balance beam but you saved her by calling an ambulance and getting her help," Tommy informed her.

"Is that when you finally learned what I had done?" Kat asked.

"You confessed everything to Kim and then I told you about how I too had been used by Rita, no one blamed you for anything, when Kim decided to quit gymnastics you were the one who convinced her not to by sharing about your own experience at the Pan Globals, you were Australia's best chance for gold but you ended up hitting your head on the diving board and you never went near the water again until you decided to prove to Kimberly that she could conquer her fears, you had us meet you at the Angel Grove Community pool and then you jumped off the high dive," Tommy explained.

"I'm glad I was able to prove that I really was a good person," Kat told him.

"That's not all you did, when Rita and Zedd demanded that we trade you for Ninjor you willingly allowed us to use you as bait, you were captured but you somehow managed to free yourself but not before regaining control of Kim's power coin and returning it, Kim decided to move to Florida so that she could train full time and that's when she chose you as her replacement," Tommy said.

"So you're saying I became the pink power ranger," Kat remarked.

"Yes and the story doesn't stop there," Tommy said as he brought up the information of Kat's time as a Zeo and then a Turbo Ranger.

"I can't believe I don't remember any of this," Kat said once Tommy had finished sharing everything with her.

"Maybe you will in time, we'll talk more about this later, you should get some rest," Tommy told her.

"I was a teenage superhero, Mary will never believe this," Kat commented.

"I'm sorry but you can't tell her, that's the thing about becoming a power ranger you have to keep you identity a secret, to this day my parents still have no idea, the less people who know about our past as rangers the better," Tommy replied.

"Then why did you keep a history of it on your computer?" Kat asked.

"Because I could never escape the power for long, believe it or not my last term as a ranger ended just a short time ago but that's a story for another day," Tommy told her.

"You know when you asked me to come back to the States with you I had no idea this is what you would be telling me," Kat said.

"I know it's a lot to take in but like I said it's a part of who you are," he replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **_So sorry didn't mean to let this much time go by since the last update. I'm afraid the time between this update and the next will also be long because I'm going out of town but I promise to update again the minute I return. _

**Lone Nightblade: **_It was a risk for Tommy to tell Kat her ranger past so soon but at least it's out of the way. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Kat will be making the much needed trip to Angel Grove just not yet. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, good to know Kat's reaction to being a cat was realistic. _

**GinaStar: **_I just wanted to get the whole ranger thing out of the way. _

**GracefulCrane: **_When I get my check I'll be sure to send along your royalty. LOL_

**ThePink1atReefside: **_Sorry but Kat's zeonizers won't bring her memory back, that'd be too easy. _

"Kat, are you awake?" Mary asked as she stuck her head inside the doorway of Kat's room.

"I am now, come on in," Kat said as she forced herself up.

"She's all yours," Mary said with a giggle as she opened the door for Tommy who was carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning, I made you breakfast," Tommy said.

"I can see that," Kat replied as she cast a glance at Mary who only smiled and left the room.

"I made all of your favorites which I'm hoping will jog a memory or two," Tommy said as he sat the tray in front of her.

"So you've made me breakfast in bed before?" Kat questioned.

"A few times, I think my cooking has improved though," Tommy said and smiled.

"I'll have to take your word for it seeing as how I can't remember," Kat told him.

"How'd you sleep?" Tommy asked.

"Ok, I was tossing and turning for a bit though, I kept having this nightmare about turning into a cat monster," Kat answered.

"Maybe it wasn't a nightmare at all, it could be a small part of your memory returning," Tommy told her.

"No it was definitely just a nightmare, it wasn't like when I would dream about being with you, besides you showed me video of the monster that I was and the one in my dream looked nothing like it," Kat replied.

"I know what I told you last night was a lot to handle but being a ranger was such a huge part of your life here in the States and I guess I was just hoping it would be the one thing that could bring your memories back," Tommy said.

"Well it didn't," Kat reminded him.

"No but I'm not giving up so easily, I have a whole month to figure things out," Tommy replied.

"Don't worry, I made you a promise and I intend to keep it, I'm all yours at least for a month," Kat told him.

"Good, I'll let you eat before the food gets too cold," he said as he got up to leave.

"Tommy, thanks for breakfast," Kat told him.

"You're welcome," came the reply as he left.

Sometime later, Kat descended the stairs of Tommy's home and found him in the living room. He was sitting on the couch and flipping through what looked like photo albums.

"It's nice to see you haven't lost your love of pink," Tommy commented since Kat was wearing a pink shirt.

"It's nice to know the reason, I mean cause of the whole ranger thing," Kat told him.

"Sit down, I want to show you something," Tommy said as he patted the spot next to him on the couch.

"Is that me in high school?" Kat asked as she sat down to look at the picture.

"Yeah, these were taken not long after you started Angel Grove High," Tommy replied.

"Remind me again who these people are," Kat said.

"The one in yellow is Aisha, Adam's in black, Billy in blue, Rocky's in the red and of course that's me in the white," Tommy said as he pointed out each of their friends.

"Your hair was really nice long, why'd you cut it," she remarked.

"I guess it was just my way of trying to grow up be more adult and stop living in the past but I have to admit I do miss having it long sometimes," Tommy told her.

"What's this?" Kat asked finding a picture of a model home.

"It's a design you did for a Humanitarian Housing project, it was for your drafting class, your design was chosen over everyone's in the class to be built in downtown Angel Grove where volunteers used donated supplies to build low-income housing," Tommy explained.

"I can't believe I designed something like that," Kat said as she continued looking through the pictures.

"It was a really great project, it felt good to give back to the community like that," Tommy told her.

"You guys look like you were working really hard," Kat said as she looked at a picture of Tommy, Rocky and Adam working on the landscaping while there was a picture of Billy and Aisha preparing the back wall.

"We were helping out a friend so we were glad to do it, of course that only infuriated Rita and she set out to destroy the whole thing," Tommy said.

"She probably didn't like the fact that her once evil cat suddenly turned all goody-goody," Kat replied.

"You got that right, we all headed to the youth center after a hard day of working but you wanted to stay and take some pictures of the finished project and that's when Rita struck, she sent down her brother Rito with the tengas and they started wrecking everything," Tommy informed her.

"And I had to fight them as the Pink Ranger?" she questioned.

"Yes, but you had sense enough to alert Zordon of the attack and call for backup, Rita then turned a part of the wall into a monster which eventually turned all the rangers except you and Billy into bricks," Tommy answered.

"Well, it obviously turned out all right seeing as how you're not a brick anymore," Kat joked.

"Thanks to you," Tommy replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You were the one who figured out that bricks could be eroded using pollution, you helped Alpha design a device that could simulate pollution and break me and the others free from the bricks," Tommy told her.

"I'm glad to know I was a helpful teammate," Kat replied.

"You were much more that that," Tommy said.

"So what ever happened to the house, did we manage to fix the damage?" she inquired.

"Yeah we did and you received a special award from Mayor Carrington," he answered showing her a picture of herself standing with the mayor and holding a golden shovel.

"My parents must have been so proud," Kat mused.

"They were, it meant a lot to them to see how well you fitting in," Tommy replied.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Mary said as she entered the room.

"It's ok, I was just showing Kat some pictures but I've got to get to work now," Tommy said.

"I hope I didn't make you late," Kat said realizing how late in the morning it was.

"First period is just my office hours, so don't worry, I'll be back as soon as school is over," Tommy told her.

"So remember anything yet?" Mary asked as she took the photo album away from Kat.

"Not a thing, I'm beginning to feel like I never will," Kat answered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: **_I feel like it's been forever since I updated this fic so I can only imagine how long it's been for my readers. Thanks for continuing to read and review. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Kat will be going to Angel Grove just not in this next chapter. _

**Grumpk: **_You're not alone in wanting Kat to get her first memory. _

**GracefulCrane: **_The Angel Grove chapter will come soon as for the pairings I'm still deciding what I want to do. _

**Lone Nightblade: **_It's not going to be easy for Kat to regain her memories. _

**CoolDiva: **_I can't promise that Kat will have any kind of breakthrough just yet. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_I was sad to see JDF's locks cut but I've gotten used to it. Don't worry, Tommy will keep trying to make progress with Kat's memory. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Yeah I didn't realize I was going from day to day but it won't stay that way cause Tommy has a month with Kat and I definitely don't have enough chapters for that. _

"Mmm, something sure smells good," Mary remarked one morning as she entered the kitchen.

"I thought I'd give Tommy a break from breakfast duty," Kat said she handed her a plate of food.

"That's her nice way of saying my cooking sucks," Tommy said with a laugh.

"It is not, your cooking is fine but if I'm going to be staying here I thought I should at least earn my keep and besides I like to cook," Kat told him.

"I would think you'd be sick of cooking by now after working in that diner for so long," Mary commented.

"Sometimes I really miss that place, they probably think I'm living the good life in Vadim's mansion by now," Kat said.

"Actually, I called the diner and I let them know what happened, I hope you don't mind," Mary told her.

"No, those people were like my family, I'm glad they know I found my parents," Kat replied.

"I still can't imagine you working as a waitress," Tommy said.

"From prima ballerina to waitress, sounds like some kind of soap opera," Mary remarked.

"Speaking of ballet, I couldn't help but notice these flyers," Kat said picking one up from the kitchen counter.

"I made a call to the ballet school here in Reefside, I was thinking maybe you might want to take some lessons and refresh your memory," Tommy responded.

"I guess it's worth a shot," Kat told him.

"I made arrangements for you to have private instruction and I explained your situation to the instructor," Tommy revealed.

"That's really nice of you to go to so much trouble for me," Kat replied.

"It's no trouble at all, besides I'm as anxious as anyone for you to regain your memories," Tommy told her.

"So when do these ballet lessons start?" Mary questioned.

"Whenever Kat's ready," Tommy answered.

"Today's as good a day as any," Kat replied.

"Then today it is, I can drop you off on my way to work," Tommy told her.

"I guess I better go get ready then," Kat said.

Awhile later after they were all ready to go, Tommy drove Katherine and Mary to the Reefside Ballet School where Kat would begin lessons to help jog her memory.

"I assume you won't want to spend all day here so my friend Hayley's going to stop by around lunchtime and pick you up," Tommy told them.

"Hayley, she's the one you met in college?" Kat questioned.

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't have made it through school without her, she can't wait to meet you after hearing about you all these years," Tommy replied.

"Well I look forward to meeting her as well," Kat told him.

"Here take my cell phone, my office number is there in case you need me as well as Hayley's if you want to get picked up early," Tommy said handing her the phone.

"Don't you have a job to get to?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Tommy told Kat.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Kat assured him.

"Hello, I'm Colleen Taylor and one of you must be Katherine," an older woman said when they walked in.

"That would be me and I can't thank you enough Mrs. Taylor for doing this for me," Kat said as she shook her hand.

"Please call me Colleen and don't mention it, when Dr. Oliver informed me of your situation I was more than happy to help," Colleen replied.

"This is my friend Mary," Kat said making the introduction.

"I'm just here to watch," Mary told her.

"I must say you are very beautiful and at last the mystery of the elusive Dr. Oliver has been solved," Colleen remarked.

"I'm not sure I understand," Kat said.

"My daughter was one of his students that's how I know him, we had many parent-teacher conferences about her lack of class participation, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that Tommy created quite a stir among the female students," Colleen informed them.

"I definitely wouldn't have been able to concentrate if he was my teacher," Mary commented.

"Yes well, it wasn't only the students who had a crush on the new teacher, there were also many single moms who shamefully threw themselves at him but he never seemed to notice, he was always very professional and I often wondered why he never seemed to have a girlfriend but now I see why, he was too busy pining away for you," Colleen explained.

"So do you think these lessons will help to jog my memory?" Kat asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm willing to do whatever I can to help, Tommy showed me a video of you dancing as Clara in the Nutcracker and I must say you were very talented, it's not hard to see why the Royal Dance Academy chose you," Colleen replied.

"I was a lot younger then, what if dancing doesn't come so easily for me now," Kat said.

"I won't lie to you, we've got our work cut out for us, you haven't danced for a long time and your body is probably out of shape so these first few lessons will most likely be frustrating but don't give up, your mind may not remember dancing but your body might surprise you," Colleen told her.

"I hope you're right," Kat remarked.

"Let's get started shall we," Colleen said leading Kat into a nearby classroom.

A few hours later, Katherine was exhausted as Colleen took her step by step through the basic ballet techniques. Colleen was right, after nine years of not dancing Katherine's body was out of shape but Kat was a quick study and the movements came easy to her.

"Excuse, I'm Hayley and I'm here to pick up Katherine and Mary," Hayley said as she walked into the classroom.

"Come in Hayley, you have perfect timing we just finished," Colleen told her.

"Hello Hayley, I'm Kat and this is Mary," Kat said introducing herself to Tommy's best friend.

"Nice to meet you both, your pictures don't do you justice," Hayley told her.

"Please tell me you're here to take us for some food," Mary said.

"Oh yeah because watching me do all the work is so exhausting for her," Kat joked.

"I'll take you wherever you want to go, I figured you were tired of being stuck at Tommy's house so I thought maybe after lunch I could take you on a tour of Reefside," Hayley replied.

"That sounds great it'll give us a chance to get to know each other," Kat told her.

"You did very well today Katherine, I look forward to our next lesson," Colleen said.

"Thank you so much for doing this, it really means a lot to me," Kat told her before heading out the door with Hayley and Mary.

"Welcome to Hayley's Cyberspace," Hayley said after they arrived.

"This place is really great," Kat remarked when they were inside.

"Thanks, Tommy says it's the closest thing to the Angel Grove Youth Center here in Reefside," Hayley told her.

"He says we used to hang out a lot at the youth center but of course I don't remember," Kat said as they took a seat at a nearby table.

"Hey Nate, would you mind bringing us a couple of sandwiches," Hayley asked a guy behind the counter.

"Sure thing Hayley," he said.

"Hayley, would it be possible for me to use one of the computers?" Mary asked.

"Of course, pick any one you want," Hayley told her.

"Thanks, I'm a total internet junkie and it's been ages since I checked my email," Mary said leaving Kat and Hayley alone.

"So I guess Tommy told you about our arrangement," Kat said.

"Yeah he has a month to help you regain your memory or you go back to your fiancée in Australia," Hayley responded.

"Nothing's worked so far," Kat told her.

"It's only been a few days and trust me Tommy won't give up," Hayley said.

"What was Tommy like when you met him?" Kat inquired.

"Well, he was still trying to get over losing you, his parents pressured him into going to school so he went but he was consumed in his grief, when I met him, he was in danger of failing all of his classes and a friend suggested he get a tutor, which turned out to be me and one night he told me about you and I finally understood him a little better, it made me want to help him put his life back together and I'm glad I did because I got a really great friend out of it," Hayley informed her.

"The two of you never dated?" Kat asked.

"Oh no, I knew that Tommy would always be in love with you not that I ever wanted to date him, it's never been like that between us, we're more like brother and sister than anything," Hayley answered.

"Everyone keeps telling me how in love Tommy was with me but I don't feel anything like that," Kat told her.

"I know it's hard with the memory loss and all but don't close yourself off to those feelings, they are there somewhere waiting to be reawakened and if I know Tommy the way I do he won't stop until they are," Hayley replied.

"I'm beginning to see why Tommy calls you his best friend," Kat remarked.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **_Writer's block has struck again, so hopefully this chapter won't suck. _

**CoolDiva: **_Actually, I just wanted a way to get Mary out of the picture so that Kat and Hayley could talk. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Thanks, I am enjoying the summer just wish I could update more often._

**GracefulCrane: **_The chapter when Kat meets her friends is coming soon and I still haven't decided what the pairings should be. _

**PurpleLeopard: **_Thanks, I already have ideas on how to pair up Zack and Rocky and don't worry Kim will be with a great guy. _

**GinaStar: **_Thanks, I'm glad you did. _

**Grumpyk: **_I can't believe how many chapters this story has either. I never imagined it would take so many to tell this story the way I wanted to. _

**Lone Nightblade: **_Yes, Kat's old friend will be making appearances in the story, I just haven't decided when yet. _

**KatKim22: **_Yes, I'm way of ahead of you on that one. Kat's friends will make an appearance soon. _

"Good morning, Kat," Tommy said when she appeared in the kitchen.

"You're up bright and early, I thought you had the day off," she said as she joined him at the table.

"I do but I had some errands to take care of so I wanted to get an early start," he replied.

"Any of those errands include helping me regain my memory?" she questioned.

"As a matter of fact, yes they do, I have lots of things planned for us today so as soon as you and Mary are ready we can go," he told her.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait and see, it's a surprise," he said.

"I'm afraid you'll have to count me out," Mary said entering the room.

"Oh my gosh, Mary are you ok?" Kat asked seeing the concerned look on her friend's face.

"Not really, I got a phone call from sister back home and by the way Tommy I'll pay for the long distance charge," Mary said.

"Don't worry about it," Tommy replied.

"What did Natalie say?" Kat asked.

"That my mum was in the hospital, apparently she's quite sick and they're not sure what's wrong so I'd like to take the first flight I can get home," Mary answered.

"Of course, I'll go back with you," Kat told her.

"No, you have to stay here, you and Tommy made a deal," Mary said.

"It's ok, you're Kat's best friend, if she wants to go then I won't stop her," Tommy replied.

"No, the whole point of this trip was to help Kat get her memory back and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that, Kat I know you to help but the best way you can help me is by staying here and regaining your memory," Mary told them.

"If you're really sure," Kat said.

"I'm sure, I just want to call the airlines and see how soon the next flight is," she said.

"Don't bother, I'll call Anton and see if you can use the jet again, I'll just explain that this is an emergency," Tommy told her.

"Thanks Tommy, that means a lot," Mary said.

"Anything for a friend of Kat's," he said as he left the room.

"He really is a great guy Kat, just don't be afraid to open your heart to him or I fear you'll never remember how much he means to you," Mary said.

"This from the girl who practically pushed me down the aisle to marry Vadim," Kat joked.

"I admit the fact that he was wealthy might have clouded my judgment a bit, I just wanted you to be taken care of and I thought Vadim could do that but the way he reacted after you found your parents made me see him in a whole new light," Mary admitted.

"Come on, I'll help you pack," Kat said as they headed upstairs.

A few hours later, Tommy drove away from the airport where Kat had said a tearful goodbye to her friend who was now on her way back to Australia.

"That was really nice of your friend to let Mary use his jet," Kat said.

"Yeah, Anton's a great guy, I'll have to introduce you one of these days," Tommy said.

"So do I get to know where we're going yet?" she asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Tommy said as he continued driving.

"What are we doing at the zoo?" Kat questioned upon seeing the sign as Tommy turned into the parking lot.

"Hopefully something that will jog your memory," Tommy replied as he parked the car.

They got out of the car and after speaking with someone, Tommy led her to where the chimpanzees were kept.

"Tommy, what are we doing here?" Kat questioned.

"Hello there you must be Tommy and Kat," a woman said approaching them.

"Yeah that's us, thanks for making time for us today," Tommy said.

"I'm Nina, I work with all the chimps here and I'm going to introduce you to a special friend of mine," she said as she led them to a private facility.

"Don't tell me I had a chimp for a pet," Kat remarked.

"No but your Aunt Susan was a scientist who worked with chimpanzees, she was giving a lecture at Angel Grove University and she brought her chimp Kelly with her and you and Aisha ended up teaching Kelly sign language for a class assignment," Tommy explained.

"First cats and now chimps, I must be quite the animal lover," Kat said.

"This here is Cindy, why don't you hold her Kat," Nina said bringing the chimp over.

"I'm not sure that I should," Kat replied.

"Don't be nervous, you were great with Kelly when you kept her," Tommy told her.

"I guess I could give it a try in hopes of sparking a memory," Kat said as she took Cindy into her arms.

"I think she likes you," Nina said.

"She is awfully sweet," Kat said with a smile.

"So anything coming to mind?" Tommy asked.

"No, I'm sorry, it's not working," Kat told him.

"That's ok, I'm not done yet," Tommy said.

"Did I really teach a chimp sign language in high school?" Kat asked as they were driving away from the zoo.

"Yeah you did and you got an A on the assignment but then again you always got A's on your projects," Tommy told her.

"So where to next?" she asked.

"That's another surprise but I need you to reach into the glove compartment and put on that blindfold," Tommy answered.

"Is that really necessary?" she questioned.

"Yes, it is, don't worry I promise it's a good surprise, just trust me," he said.

"I guess I don't really have much of a choice," she said picking up the blindfold and putting it on.

"Ok, we're here but don't take the blindfold off yet," he said and Kat heard him stop the car and turn off the engine.

"Wherever we are, it sure is noisy," Kat remarked as Tommy helped her get out of the car and began leading her somewhere.

"It's not exactly the same as when we were in high school and we're actually missing our friends but it's the best that I could do for now," Tommy said taking off the blindfold.

"Oh wow, we're at a carnival!" Kat exclaimed looking up at the sign.

"Billy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha and I brought you to one once for your birthday, it was your first one in America and we wanted it to be special, but we almost missed our chance because you didn't tell anyone it was coming up, Rocky found out because he was the one who helped you register for school," Tommy revealed.

"I'm sure I felt really lucky to have friends who would go to all that trouble for me," she said.

"You did, in fact I think you told us just that, I only wish that today was really your birthday so there'd be a better chance that you might remember something," Tommy told her.

"It's ok, my parents showed me pictures of all the birthdays I had growing up but even hearing the date didn't spark a memory," Kat replied.

"After we lost you I started sending flowers to your parents every year on your birthday, I wanted them to know that I never stopped thinking about you," Tommy informed her.

"So we must have had a lot of fun back then at the carnival," Kat said as they headed inside.

"We did with the little time we actually got to spend there, our plans kinda got interrupted by Master Vile," he told her.

"And this is where the whole power ranger thing comes in again right," she said.

"Yeah we never got a break for long from our duties as rangers only this time we couldn't stop what happened, Master Vile used the orb of doom to reverse time and turned us back into kids and left us unable to use our powers," Tommy explained.

"Ok, so my first birthday in America is ruined and I end up turning into a child, you'd think that's something I could never forget," she said.

"You'll remember when the time is right but for now what do you say we try and have a little fun," he said leading her over to the giant slide.

"Don't you think we're a little too old for this, all the teens are staring at us," Kat commented.

"That's because I'm their science teacher and they probably never thought I'd actually hang out at the carnival," he told her.

"Can we just go on the Ferris wheel instead?" she asked.

"Sure, we'll work our up to the slide," he said reaching for her hand and leading her over to the Ferris wheel.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: **_Finally the chapter most of you have been waiting for, Kat's long awaited reunion with her friends. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_It's time for Tommy to get a little help from their friends and Mary won't disappear from the story, she'll be back at some point. _

**GracefulCrane: **_You have no idea how much I appreciate and adore your reviews!_

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, I worry about how their interactions are being perceived. _

**PinkSnowTiger: **_Thanks so much, I love new readers especially when they review. _

**PurpleLeopard: **_Thanks!_

**GinaStar: **_Thanks, just wanted to write a more fun chapter. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Yeah, it'll take some time for Kat's memories to surface. _

"Kat, could you come downstairs for a minute," Tommy yelled from the living room.

"Is something wrong?" Kat asked.

"Nothing really except that we're running out of time, you've been here for two weeks and we still haven't made any progress with your memory," Tommy said.

"I really am trying," Kat said.

"I know you are, it's not your fault, I just think I've been going about this the wrong way," Tommy replied.

"What do you mean?" Kat questioned.

"Just that I've been trying to do it all myself and I realized that I'm not the only important person in your life, I guess I just wanted to keep you all to myself and be the big hero who got you to remember but as rangers we were a team and we all helped each other through everything and that's why I've decided if we're going to get anywhere with your memory we have to go home," Tommy explained.

"Home, you mean Angel Grove?" Kat inquired.

"Yeah, I just talked to Tanya and she's going to put together a little reunion for you," Tommy informed her.

"Tanya, she was my best friend?" Kat asked.

"Yeah she was and I can't tell you how happy she is to finally get to see you after all this time," Tommy replied.

"Hopefully seeing her and being back in Angel Grove will do the trick and I'll finally be able to remember who I was," Kat commented.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Tommy told her.

A few days later, Tommy and Kat packed their things and headed to Angel Grove. They would be staying with Tommy's parents who were anxious to see that their once future daughter-in-law was indeed alive.

"Hello Katherine, I'm Lily and this is Tommy's father Rick," Lily Oliver said as she held out her hand to shake Kat's.

"Its nice meeting you both, I know that sounds strange seeing as how I was supposed to be married to your son by now but I'm afraid I don't remember you," Kat told them.

"Don't worry about it, Tommy's told us everything," Rick said.

"We're just so happy that you're alive," Lily said.

"Mom, Dad, I know how much you wanted to see Kat but Tanya's expecting us at her house, all of our friends are there and I'm just anxious for Kat to meet them," Tommy told them.

"It's alright Tommy, we understand, I just hope seeing all her friends again will be just what she needs," his mother replied.

"Me too Mom, in fact, I'm counting on it," Tommy said.

After getting settled into their rooms at his parents' house, Tommy drove Katherine to the home of Tanya and Adam Park where their friends would be waiting.

"It's going to ok, they're your friends too," Tommy told her as they stood outside the door.

"Friends I don't remember," Kat said.

"Oh Kat, it really is you," Tanya said wasting no time in giving her best friend a hug.

"Hi Tanya, I'm afraid I don't remember you, I'm sorry," Kat said seeing the disappointment on her face.

"No I'm sorry, its just that you were more like my sister than my best friend but if you can't even remember your parents it's silly to think that you'd remember me," Tanya told her.

"My parents talked about you like you were my sister, they still care a great deal about you," Kat said.

"Hey Tanya, it's nice to see you too," Tommy joked.

"Oh Tommy, I completely forgot you were standing there, come on in you two, everyone's anxious to see Kat again," Tanya said leading them into the house.

"I guess miracles really do happen," Adam said as they came into the living room with Tanya.

"You must be Adam," Kat said.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again Kat, I couldn't believe it when Tommy told us the news but I'm glad to see that it's true," Adam told her.

"Kat, these beautiful messes are our twins Eric and Erin, they just turned four a few weeks ago," Tanya said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Kat said smiling at them.

"They spilled some juice, I was just about to get them cleaned up," Adam said taking the twins by the hand.

"Tommy, why don't you go out and let the others know that you're here, I want to talk to Kat alone for a minute," Tanya said.

"I'll be right outside if you need me," Tommy told Kat.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Tanya promised.

"You have a beautiful family, I guess I've missed a lot," Kat commented once she and Tanya were alone.

"Yeah, you have, it's been so sad having this wonderful life with Adam and the kids and not being able to share it with my best friend," Tanya replied.

"We must have been really close," Kat said.

"We were, I don't know where I would have been if you hadn't been so kind to me, I mean you were the one who somehow convinced your parents to let me live with you not to mention convincing the school to let me attend classes," Tanya answered.

"That's right, Tommy said you came here from Africa, maybe I just understood what it was like being so far away from home," Kat remarked.

"Yeah, I'm sure that had something to do with it but mostly it's because of who you are, you are the most kind, compassionate, thoughtful person I've ever met, it's what draws people to you," Tanya told her.

"It's so weird not knowing anything about who I used to be," Kat said.

"I can't imagine what this is like for you but I just want you to know that I'm here whether it's to answer questions or if you just need someone to talk to," Tanya replied.

"Tanya, baby you two coming out anytime soon, the natives are getting restless," Adam said coming into the room.

"They're all going to stare at me aren't they," Kat said.

"Don't worry I'll be right beside you," Tanya said taking a hold of her arm.

"Hi Kat, I'm Aisha," a beautiful African-American woman with long braids said as she walked up to Katherine.

"Hi Aisha, you were here before Tanya," Kat said.

"I see Tommy's been filling you in on our history," Aisha said with a smile.

"Yeah he did, I'm still trying wrap my head around it all, congratulations by the way," Kat replied.

"Thanks, this is our first, Rocky and I are really excited," Aisha said as she rubbed her huge belly.

"Hey Kat, nice leaves," Rocky joked.

"Excuse me?" Kat questioned.

"Sorry it's an old joke and my poor attempt at maybe sparking a memory," Rocky apologized.

"You'll have to excuse Rocky, this is still quite a shock for most of us," a man said as he approached Kat.

"You must be Billy, I recognize you from pictures he showed me but I thought Tommy said you were off on another planet or something," Kat said.

"You are correct, I just couldn't stay in Aquitar once I learned you were alive I wanted to see for myself," Billy told her.

"Well I'm honored that you would travel so far just to see me," Kat said.

"Kat, this is Zack Taylor and his wife Angela," Tanya said introducing the couple.

"It's ok if you don't remember me, we only met once before at a reunion very similar to this one and I always hoped we'd get better acquainted after you and Tommy married but I guess life doesn't always work out the way you expect," Zack told her.

"No, it doesn't," Kat agreed.

"Hey Kat, I'm Jason and you are still as beautiful as I remember," Jason said.

"Thanks, Tommy talks about you a lot, who's this beautiful girl," Kat said referring to the small child that Jason held in his arms.

"This is my daughter Maddie, short for Madison, she's one and this is Emily her beautiful mother and my wife," Jason said as Emily joined them.

"I'm so happy to see you again," Emily told her.

"Thank you, I'm getting a lot of that lately," Kat remarked.

"Well, they saved the best for last," a petite brown-haired woman said as she finally came over.

"You're Kimberly Hart," Kat said.

"Yeah, well it's Hart-Mackenzie now, this is my husband Nick and our son Andrew," she replied.

"And this cutie is their daughter Kendall," Tommy said who was holding the little girl.

"She looks just like you, how old is she," Kat said to Kim.

"She's in that wonderful stage known as the terrible twos, add a five year old to that and our life is just plain chaos," Kim said with a laugh.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked once all the introductions were made.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed I mean I've got all these friends and I can't remember any of them," Kat responded.

"We can leave if it's too much for you," Tommy told her.

"No, I'd like to stay, I need to stay if I'm ever going to make any progress," Kat said.

An hour later, Katherine sat by herself watching as Tommy and her old friends caught up on their busy lives.

"I know how you feel and trust me it gets easier," Nick Mackenzie who was Kim's husband said as he sat down next to her.

"What do you mean?" Kat questioned.

"It's easy to feel like an outsider sometimes with this group, they've been through so much together and its hard to understand their closeness, I can't imagine how much harder it is for you having been a part of that but not remembering it, especially your time as rangers," Nick replied.

"You know about them being rangers?" Kat asked in disbelief.

"Yeah and not many outsiders do but once we got engaged Kim thought it was important that I knew everything about her former life, Zack and Jason have filled Angela and Emily in as well," Nick told her.

"Was it hard for you meeting Tommy, he hasn't said much about their history but I got the impression they were really important to each other once," Kat said watching as Tommy sat nearby with Kendall in his lap and talking to Kimberly.

"They still are, it took some time but they managed to repair their friendship and Tommy and I have come to be good friends as well despite the fact that Kim broke up with him for me, he's even Kendall's godfather that's why she's so attached to him," Nick said as Kimberly walked over.

"I haven't seen Tommy so happy in a long time," Kim said.

"He'd be happier if I could just remember," Kat told her.

"Yes but memory or not, it is such a miracle that you're alive, it seemed so unfair first Trini and then you being taken from us, I'm glad that we got one of you back," Kim replied.

"Thanks Kim, that means a lot especially from the woman that Tommy loved first," Kat said.

"What Tommy and I had was really special but it doesn't compare to the love that you shared with him and one day you're going to remember that," Kim told her.

"So how are you really handling all of this?" Jason asked Tommy.

"She's alive, I couldn't be happier but it's hard, I love her so much and she doesn't remember that, I've tried everything I can think of, I've shown her photos, taken her places, I even showed her the video diary I made of our ranger history and I plan on taking her on a tour of Angel Grove tomorrow," Tommy replied.

"Tommy, taking her places and showing her photos is great but if you want Kat back, your Kat, you've got to remind her what made the two of you fall in love in the first place," Jason told him.

"Yeah but I don't want to push her," Tommy said.

"You're running out of time my friend and I'm afraid if you wait too long you'll push her right back to that guy waiting in Australia and that my friend is something I know you don't to see happen, if you want her back you're going to have to fight for her," Jason said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: **_Reviews are always appreciated!!_

**CoolDiva: **_Yeah, I didn't mention Trini being dead until this chapter. I know she's been dead in all of my fics so far because it was a little weird; it's also why I've never used Tommy's brother David. But I thought about it and decided that I need to use the Trini/Billy pairing in at least one fic so I promise you will see them in one of my other stories. Plus Trini has a big role in another upcoming story of mine. _

**GinaStar: **_Thanks, I've been on the reunion kick in all three of the stories I'm currently working on. _

**lillianjean: **_Thanks for checking out the story and reviewing, hope you continue to enjoy the rest. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_It seems like Jason is always the voice of reason for Tommy in my stories. _

**GracefulCrane: **_I just wanted to portray Kim as being happy with the guy she left Tommy for and besides she and Jason are getting their very own Season soon. _

**welleg: **_Thanks for checking it out and reviewing. _

"So this is the famous youth center," Kat remarked as she and Tommy walked in.

"Yeah, we spent a lot of time in this place, it's changed over the years but thanks to the new owner it's finally looking the way it did when we were in high school," Tommy said as they walked over to the counter.

"Kat, Tommy, can I get you anything?" Emily Scott asked.

"Hey Emily, I like what you've done with the place," Tommy told her as they sat down.

"You work here?" Kat asked.

"In high school she was a waitress but now she owns the place," Tommy answered.

"The building was in danger of being torn down but Jason and I couldn't imagine Angel Grove without it so we bought the property and Jason built a dojo next door," Emily explained.

"Well it's really great," Kat told her.

"Thanks, let me know if I can get anything for you," Emily said as she went to the back room to check on something.

"You know this is where we first met, I was sitting here at the counter and I remember it like it was yesterday," Tommy said.

"I'm not sure that's a memory I want to remember seeing as how I was evil at the time," Kat replied.

"Trust me Kat, I know how you feel, if I could erase my memories of being the evil green ranger I would do it in a second but it's a part of my history just like it's a part of yours, the important thing is that we both overcame it and did a lot of good as power rangers," Tommy told her.

"What else can you tell me about this place?" she asked.

"Well right over there was our group table, and here in this open area was where Jason, Rocky, Adam and I spent time sparring and you taught a few ballet classes here too, this is also where I asked you on our first date," Tommy said with a smile.

"Tell me about that," Kat said.

"Well as much as I hate to admit it, my first attempt was pretty lame, we were here with Tanya, Jason and Adam and you were about to leave and I stopped you," Tommy said as he remembered the day.

"_Well, I guess I'll see you guys later," Kat said as she started to walk away from the group._

"_Hey uh, what are you doing tonight?" Tommy asked stopping her. _

"_Not much, why what are you doing," she answered. _

"_Ah nothing, you know no big plans," Tommy replied. _

"_Ok, well I guess I'll see you later, bye," Kat said as she left. _

"_Great move, Casanova," Adam said. _

"_What?" Tommy questioned._

"_So, why didn't you ask her out man," Jason said. _

"_What are you talking about she wouldn't want to go out with me," Tommy told them. _

"_Hello, she's obviously interested in you," Tanya said._

"_You think so, me and Kat?" Tommy questioned._

"_You wouldn't be afraid to ask her out?" Adam asked. _

"_No but if I'm going to ask her out I want it to be the perfect first date," Tommy said._

"It sounds like they really gave you a hard time," Kat said with a laugh after Tommy told her what happened.

"Yeah they did but I was pretty clueless, I didn't even realize I was trying to ask you out until they pointed it out to me," Tommy told her.

"So I'm assuming you finally decided on a perfect first date?" Kat questioned.

"Well, Ernie had just come back from a trip to Hawaii and he decided to throw a luau and I thought it would be perfect but it still took some pushing from Rocky to get me to actually ask you," Tommy said.

_Tommy and Rocky were sparring in the youth center but after hearing Kat's voice as she was teaching her ballet class Tommy just couldn't seem to concentrate. _

"_Hey man, why don't you just go ask her, I mean the luau is today," Rocky told him. _

"_I don't know, are you sure she wants to go out with me," Tommy said. _

"_Are you kidding me, come on just go," Rocky said as he gave Tommy a push in Kat's direction. _

"_Oh hey, how are you?" Kat asked after Tommy tapped her on the shoulder. _

"_Good, what's going on," Tommy said. _

"_Ah not much, did you see the girls aren't they terrific," Kat replied. _

"_Yeah, you're doing a really great job with them," Tommy told her. _

"_Is there something wrong?" Kat questioned. _

"_Uh wrong, no, no not at all I was just wondering if you heard about Ernie's luau," Tommy said._

"_Oh yeah Tanya told me about it, it sounds like fun, I thought I might check it out," Kat told him. _

"_Are you going go?" Kat said after Tommy couldn't seem to find the words. _

"_Yeah, yeah I am, that's what I'm kinda here about, look I was wondering if uh you know you'd like to go with me," he said. _

"_You mean like on a date," Kat questioned. _

"_Yeah, no, no I mean if you're busy," he said. _

"_No, I'd love to," Kat said. _

_  
"Alright," Tommy said as they both stood there and smiled. _

"That's a great story, I wish I could remember it," Kat said with a laugh.

"Right now, I'm kinda glad that you don't," Tommy responded.

"What do you mean?" Kat inquired.

"It's just kind of embarrassing I mean you practically had to ask out yourself," Tommy said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you were just nervous and you did ask me eventually," Kat laughed.

"Yeah but the guys still like to tease me about it," Tommy said.

"So was our first date as perfect as you thought it would be?" Kat asked.

"It would have been if it weren't interrupted by the cogs attacking, the luau was ruined and then we had to fight off a monster attack but I guess you could say our first date was something you could never forget," Tommy answered.

"Except I did forget," Kat said.

"I'm sorry Kat, I wasn't thinking," Tommy told her.

"No it's alright, I like hearing what you remember about it, to bad we never got to finish the date," she said.

"We didn't get to finish the luau but we did finish the date, we decided to have a nice quiet date at the movies instead," Tommy said.

"No cogs throwing popcorn or sitting in the audience," Kat joked.

"Oh my god Kat, you remember?" Tommy asked.

"No, I don't, I'm sorry," Kat answered.

"But what you just said about the cogs throwing popcorn," Tommy responded.

"I was just making a joke, guess it wasn't that funny," she said.

"No, it's just you said that exact thing when we were telling the others about our movie date," Tommy informed her.

"And you thought I was having a memory, I'm sorry, I wish it was," Kat replied.

"No, it's ok, we'll keep trying," Tommy said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: **_Another trip down memory lane for my favorite couple. _

**lillianjean: **_Progress with Kat's memory will happen sooner or later. _

**CoolDiva: **_I definitely love Kindred Spirits!!!_

**welleg: **_Frustrated but not giving up just yet. _

**GinaStar: **_Thanks._

**GracefulCrane: **_Kat may not have a clue but it won't keep Tommy from sharing his memories with her. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_You'd be trying hard too if the love of your life couldn't remember you._

**Millicent Yoro: **_I couldn't agree with you more, Tommy and Kat do deserve to be together. _

"So Kat, what do you think of our old Alma Mater," Aisha said as she took Kat on a tour of Angel Grove High School.

"I think it's great, it's nice to see where I went to school even if I don't remember it," Kat told her.

"I can't believe Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Applebee are still here, you'd think they'd want to retire already," Aisha remarked.

"They seem to love what they do and they were very gracious in letting me take a look around," Kat said.

"You were a model student here at AGH, and you even returned to help out the freshman class once you graduated, not to mention leaving the school with an incredible school song with some help from me that is," Aisha informed her.

"Wait a sec, we wrote the school song?" Kat questioned.

"Yeah, the school held a contest and I entered us as a team, you were kind of reluctant at first but with a few words of encouragement from Tommy and myself you really got into it and we wrote an amazing song that blew everyone away," Aisha answered.

"I never figured myself for a song writer, I wish I could remember the lyrics," Kat said.

"I was hoping you'd feel that way because this is the music room," Aisha said opening the door to a classroom.

"Oh wow, they even have a plague with our pictures on it in here," Kat remarked as Aisha took a seat at a nearby keyboard.

"Why don't I play through the song and see if it stirs a memory or two," Aisha said.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Kat replied.

"_Here we fly at Angel Grove High, and here we rise at Angel Grove High-y-igh. And we'll take on all the limits, and the obstacles of the roads ahead, the ways ahead, are always, they're always bright. Angel Grove High-y-igh-y-igh-igh. Angel Grove High-y-igh-y-igh-igh. Angel Grove High-y-igh-y-igh-igh. An... gel... Gro... ove... High."_

"That was a great song Aisha, you're a really talented songwriter, I'm not surprised that you won," Kat said after Aisha was finished singing the song.

"We won, I couldn't have done it without you, so spark any memories," Aisha responded.

"None, sorry maybe we'll have better luck when we meet the others at the park," Kat said.

"Alright let's go, if I'm not there on time Rocky will start to get all panicky and think I've gone into labor or something," Aisha said with a laugh.

"I think it's sweet that he's so worried about you," Kat told her.

"That's because you don't live with him, you think its sweet, to me it's just plain annoying," Aisha said as they left the room.

Kat and Aisha arrived at the park where the others were already gathered and setting up a picnic.

"Oh honey, thank goodness you're here, I was starting to get worried," Rocky said as he ran over to his pregnant wife and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm fine Rocky, see I told you," Aisha said which caused both her and Kat to laugh.

"I still think its sweet," Kat remarked as she headed over to where Tommy was playing with Kendall and Andrew.

"How was your trip to the school?" Tommy asked when the kids ran over to where their parents were waiting.

"It was fun, a nice trip down memory lane, if I had one that is, Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Applebee were really nice and Aisha even played the school song we wrote but I'm sorry to tell you none of it helped," Kat informed him.

"Well then we'll just have to keep stirring your memory until something finally clicks," Tommy said.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew why none of this was working, I mean it's almost like my memory is blocked or something," Kat told him.

"You went through quite an ordeal, it's not surprising that your mind's having a hard time letting go of it," Tommy said.

"Uncle Tommy, Uncle Tommy, come chase us," Andrew yelled suddenly.

"Go ahead, I'll be ok," Kat assured him.

"I'll be back," he said.

"Sorry about that, my kids can't seem to get enough of their Uncle Tommy," Kimberly said.

"He's really good with them, he seems to really enjoy being around the children," Kat commented.

"He's good but he wasn't always that way around kids, I can remember a time when being around little kids was the last thing Tommy wanted," Tanya said with a laugh. As she watched her twins join in on the fun.

"What do you mean?" Kat questioned.

"I think my wife here is referring to that school project where you and Tommy had to pretend to be married," Adam said joining the conversation.

"You see you had this great idea of a way to get some real insight into married life," Tanya told her.

"Not only did you and Tommy pretend to be married but you brought along a little baby named Joey that you sometimes babysat for," Adam continued.

"The look on Tommy's face when he saw you coming in with that baby was priceless," Rocky said laughing.

"And I'm afraid we didn't help matters much by making fun of him," Adam said.

"Of course, Tommy tried to get out of it but you wouldn't let him, he had to deal with dirty diapers and everything, your parents even allowed him to stay with us while the two of you took care of him," Tanya explained.

"It sounds pretty funny, I wish I could remember that," Kat told her.

"It was funny until King Mondo interfered," Rocky said.

"Oh no, they didn't hurt the baby did they?" Kat asked with concern.

"No, they didn't hurt him, they just found a way to amplify the sound waves of his crying," Billy explained.

"Yeah, his crying got so loud it shook everything around like an earthquake," Rocky told her.

"Fortunately, once you guys defeated the monster, Joey's crying went back to normal," said Billy.

"And I do believe that you and Tommy received an A for your report," Tanya told her.

"Well I guess it was all worth it in the end," Kat said.

"I'm not so sure Tommy would agree," Adam said as he and the others started to laugh.

"I think I finally tired the kids out," Tommy said as he ran over to join them.

"Looks more like the other way around," Tanya said seeing how exhausted Tommy looked.

"Everyone was telling me about our own experience with the joys of parenthood," Kat told him.

"Ah I take it you heard the story about baby Joey," Tommy said.

"Yeah, I feel like I should say I'm sorry for putting you through all that," Kat said with a laugh.

"Don't be, I know I might have complained a lot but I actually had fun babysitting him," Tommy told her.

"That's not what you were saying back then," Rocky reminded him.

"Well let's see how you do once your baby decides to make his debut," Tommy said.

"As fun as this has been I really think it's time we took the kids home for their nap," Tanya said.

"Yeah, I think I'll head home too, Kendall's already falling asleep," said Kim.

"We can go too if you want," Tommy told Kat.

"Actually, I think I'd like to stay here for a bit longer if you don't mind," Kat replied.

"I don't mind at all, we could go for a walk or something, want to come along Billy," he said.

"No, you two go on ahead, I'll see you around later," Billy told them.

"Shall we?" Tommy asked as he gave Kat his arm and they started to walk away.

"You really are good with those kids," Kat remarked once they had walked further away.

"It's easy when you get to be the uncle and just give them back to their parents when you're done," Tommy replied.

"You'd make a great father," she said.

"I thought I would be by now," he said quietly.

"That should be us, shouldn't it, taking our kids to the park to hang out with our friends and their kids," Kat responded.

"Everyone thought we'd have them first since we were going to be married so young but we were gonna wait a few years until you were done with dancing and I got racing out of my system," he replied.

"It must have been hard, watching everyone else have the life you were supposed to have," she said.

"Yes, it was but if I couldn't have it with you then I didn't want it at all, so I buried myself in my work so I couldn't miss what I didn't have," he revealed.

"You loved me that much, that you would give up on ever being happy with someone else?" she questioned.

"I still do, I might have moved on with my life but there was never a moment that you weren't in my heart, that's one of the reasons I'm fighting so hard now to help you regain your memories," he informed her.

"I don't know what to say," she said.

"Don't say anything, just don't give up, it'll happen when it's supposed to," he told her.

"I wish I could believe that," she said.

"I'll believe enough for the both of us," he promised.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: **_I kind of lost my focus on this story so bear with me as I try to regain it. Diva, I'll dedicate this chapter to you because you're the reason I even attempted an update._

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, I needed to hear that I'm doing a good job with this story cause I've been having doubts about whether to finish it or not. _

**PurpleStrobe: **_It wouldn't be one of my stories if I didn't have your emotions up._

**GracefulCrane: **_Thanks a lot, your reviews are always needed and appreciated. Love all the Tommy/Kat one shots you've been doing. _

**Lone Nightblade: **_Yeah, I'm enjoying the trip down memory lane too. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Tommy's one determined man. _

**TheMadman86: **_I have every intention of finishing this story it's just finding time that's the problem plus a bit of writer's block. _

"We're almost in Angel Grove, you sure you don't want me to turn around?" Tommy asked.

It had only been a week since their first trip to Angel Grove where Katherine had been re-introduced to her friends who she still had no memory of. They had only stayed in Angel Grove for a few days that first time since Tommy had to return to his job in Reefside and now they were headed back to Angel Grove for the weekend.

"No, I think it was very sweet of Tanya to invite us to dinner, I'm looking forward to getting to know her some more, she was my best friend after all and I'd really like to be close with her again," Kat remarked.

"Tanya, will be glad to hear that," Tommy replied as he took the exit for Angel Grove.

"I just hope they're not too disappointed that I still don't have my memory back," Kat said.

"That's not what's important to them, or me for that matter, I'd much rather have you alive with no memory than to not have you at all," Tommy told her.

"That's very sweet of you to say but I know deep down you can't help but want me to remember and its ok," Kat replied.

"Didn't we say no talk about regaining your memory this weekend?" Tommy asked trying to lighten the mood.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again," Kat said with a smile as they both laughed.

"I wonder why Tanya wanted us to come here first," Tommy wondered as he pulled into the parking lot of the Youth Center.

"Maybe it's not just dinner with Tanya and Adam, if the whole gang is invited then I guess Emily volunteered to host it here," Kat said remembering that Emily Scott was the Youth Center's owner.

"Only one way to find out," Tommy said as he parked the car.

Tommy and Katherine walked inside the youth center to find that the place was relatively quiet and empty.

"This is strange, I don't even think anyone's here," Tommy said.

"Maybe we're early," said Kat.

"No, the invitation Tanya sent said to be here at five but maybe they decided to change it and forgot to tell us," Tommy responded.

"Hey you guys, I'm glad to see you made it safely," Emily said as she came out from the backroom.

"What's going on, where is everybody?" Tommy asked.

"All of your questions will be answered soon, but I'm afraid you'll have to change first, it's a formal dinner," Emily answered.

"Tanya's invitation didn't say anything about that," Tommy told her.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything formal with me," Kat said.

"Don't worry, that's all been taken care of," Emily informed them.

Sometime later, Tommy came out of the men's room dressed in a black tuxedo as Kat emerged from the ladies room wearing a pink dress.

"Wow, Kat you look great," Tommy commented upon seeing her.

"Thanks, you look pretty great yourself," Kat said as she smiled at him.

"I'm sure the others must be here by now," Tommy remarked as they headed back to the main room.

Upon entering the room, they were surprised to find only one table set up in the middle of the room and it was set for only two people with candles in the middle of it.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that we've been set up," Tommy said as Tanya emerged from the back.

"Ah, Ms. Hillard, Mr. Oliver, your table is ready," Tanya told them.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked as he and Kat walked over to the table.

"What does it look like, I invited you two to dinner, I just never mentioned that the only guest would be the two of you, now have a seat and your dinner will be out shortly," Tanya said not giving them time to protest as she immediately left the room.

"I can't believe she did this," Tommy said after pulling out Kat's chair and then taking his seat across from her.

"I think it's sweet," Kat remarked.

"Yeah it is sweet but it's also an attempt by our friends to jog another memory," Tommy told her.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked.

"You see everything about the way this dinner was set up is exactly like a dinner you set up for me once," Tommy answered.

"I set up a dinner for us?" Kat questioned.

"Not exactly, see it was right after Kimberly broke up with, I was pretty depressed and you and Billy decided to take me skiing which is where I met this girl name Heather, it was pretty obvious that Heather was interested in me but unfortunately my duty as a ranger got in the way and we were forced to cut our skiing trip short," Tommy explained.

"And I decided to fix that by setting up a date for you with Heather?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was a really nice thing you were doing and then you made some remark about it either being really nice or really stupid," Tanya said as she and Emily brought out their meals.

"Why would I say something like that?" Kat inquired.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, it's something only you can answer and to do that you've got to get your memory back," Tanya told her.

"I was afraid you might say that," Kat replied.

"You two enjoy your dinner," Tanya said as she and Emily left the room once again.

"So tell me about this dinner I set up for you and this Heather person," Kat said.

"Well, you had Ernie give me the invitation requesting my presence at a formal dinner for two, I didn't really know what to expect but I decided to check it out anyway, I remember walking in and being really surprised to see you standing beside that table, I couldn't believe that you were the one that had sent me that invitation but I was actually pleasantly surprised that you would go to all that trouble," Tommy informed her.

"I must have cared a lot about you to do something like that," Kat remarked.

"Yeah, that's just the kind of person you are, always thinking of ways to make other people happy, you looked amazing that day, I think it was the first time I really looked at you and I realized just how beautiful you really were inside and out and then of course I became really nervous because I thought it was date for the two of us and all of a sudden we went from being just friends to being on a date," Tommy said.

"Except that it wasn't a date," Kat said.

"No, just when I started to think about the possibility of the two of us being on a date Heather arrived and you said she was my dinner guest, which only confused me because I just assumed you were my dinner date and it turned out I was wrong," Tommy told her.

"You almost sound disappointed that Heather turned out to be your date instead of me," Kat replied.

"I guess I was a little disappointed, I mean like I said you looked amazing and Heather was a nice girl but a part of me was sad to see you leave," he said.

"So what happened after I left?" she asked.

"Heather and I enjoyed this great dinner that you had made and we tried to make small talk but it was a little awkward I mean I liked the attention that she gave me at the ski lodge but I wasn't really expecting to see her again then of course the Machine Empire just had to send down another monster so my date with Heather was cut short and I had to leave, Heather was pretty upset I mean she had driven a long way to come here but I couldn't just ignore my responsibility," Tommy explained.

"Did she at least wait for you to come back?" Kat inquired.

"No, when we got back to the youth center she was gone; you said that you were sorry that things didn't work out for me…."

"_I'm sorry things didn't work out Tommy, I wanted everything to be perfect," Kat said as she looked at Tommy from across the table. _

"_Just forget it Kat, I mean what you did was incredible, I'm just really lucky to have a friend like you," Tommy told her. _

"_I just thought it might help take your mind off things if you had someone in your life," she replied. _

"_I know, it's just going to take some time that's all," Tommy said._

"And that's when this song came on the radio and you said something about how much you loved it and I asked you to dance," Tommy told her.

"How did I respond?" Kat questioned.

"I think it was something like, promise not to step on my feet and you've got a deal, and so we shared our first dance right here in this very room," Tommy said as the sound of music began to fill the room.

"Let me guess, this was the song," Kat said.

_Talk to me _

_Whisper softly in my ear _

_You've got to go_

_When you're near_

_You've gotta hold_

"Yeah, this is our song and well as your best friend Tanya would know that," he said.

"I'm guessing she played this song for a reason so what do you say we make Tanya happy and you ask me to dance," Kat replied.

"Will you dance with me?" Tommy asked.

"Yes but that whole promise about not stepping on my feet still stands," she said as she took Tommy's hand and they began to dance.

_Hold me tight_

_And get me through the night_

_Whisper sweet and low_

_Everything's all right_

_You've got to go_

_When you're near _

_You gotta hold_

"It may not have sparked a memory but at least they're dancing, that's a step in the right direction," Tanya remarked as she and Emily watched the couple dancing.

"Maybe those two will get a happy ending out of this after all," Emily said.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: ****_Thanks again to all of you who waited patiently for me to finally update. _**

**HarryPassionFan: ****_Trust me I know all too well how busy school can get. _**

**GracefulCrane: ****_I would never forget about this story it was never far from my mind. (and I can't post A Season of Revelation until this one is finished)_**

**AJ: ****_I'm afraid not even Billy and his knowledge of alien technology can help with this one. _**

**GinaStar: ****_Thanks!_**

**Lone Nightblade: ****_Thanks, I thought who better to set up the dinner than Kat's best friend Tanya._**

**CoolDiva: ****_The dedication was well deserved because I never would have started updating again if it wasn't for you. _**

**Millicent: ****_Yes, I'm finally back and glad to know the story is getting better instead of worse. _**

**Purple Strobe: ****_Wow, this story is really like a time bomb for you, interesting._**

**"I think it needs a little more salt," Kat said as she tasted the sauce that Tommy was currently stirring on the stove. **

**She and Tommy were in his kitchen preparing dinner together a few days after their "date" in Angel Grove that Tanya had set up for them. **

**"Ok more salt it is," Tommy replied. **

**"I'm gonna get started on the salad," Kat said as she walked over to the refrigerator. **

**"This is fun, making dinner together, it's like we're creating a new memory," Tommy told her. **

**"Yeah, it's nice to know I'll actually remember this one," she said with a smile as the doorbell rang. **

**"Are you expecting anyone?" Tommy questioned when he heard the sound. **

**"No, Hayley called earlier and I tried to invite her over but she said she was busy, maybe she's changed her mind," Kat answered. **

**"I guess there's only one way to find out," Tommy said as he put turned down the stove and prepared to answer to door. **

**"You stay and watch the sauce, I'll get the door," Kat told him since she was closet to the kitchen door. **

**Kat walked through the living room to the front door and opened to find the last person in the world she expected to see.**

**"Hello Lizzie, remember me," Vadim said. **

**"Vadim, what are you doing here and the name's Katherine now," she responded. **

**"I'm here to take my fiancée home with me," he told her.**

**"Vadim, you can't just show up unannounced like this, why didn't you call and let me know you were coming," Kat replied. **

**"I wanted to surprise you of course," he said. **

**"Well I'm definitely surprised," she told him. **

**"Kat, who's at the door," Tommy said as he came into the living room. **

**"Finally, I'm going to meet the man who's trying to take you away from me," Vadim said as he walked past Katherine and into the house. **

**"You must be Tommy Oliver," Vadim said approaching Tommy. **

**"Yes, I am and who might you be?" Tommy asked. **

**"Vadim Dale, I'm Lizzie's, excuse me, I'm Katherine's fiancée," Vadim replied. **

**"I didn't know he was coming, I swear," Kat told Tommy when she saw the look on his face. **

**"I came here to take Katherine home," Vadim said. **

**"Shouldn't it be her decision when she's ready to go back," Tommy said.**

**"Of course, I would never force Katherine to leave but your time with her is up at least according to the deal she made with you," Vadim replied. **

**"How did you know about that?" she questioned. **

**"I talked to Mary since you've seemed so reluctant to talk to me yourself," Vadim answered. **

**"I'm sorry, it's not that I didn't want to call you but I've just been so busy here, you know trying to regain my memories and getting reacquainted with old friends," she said. **

**"And have you been successful, in regaining your memories?" Vadim inquired. **

**"No, not yet," Kat told him. **

**"But that doesn't mean she won't," Tommy said. **

**"It seems to me that if she hasn't remembered by now she never will and I think I've been more than patient in letting her try and get them back but I'd really like my fiancée back now, Katherine you gave him a month to try and nothing's worked don't you think you should stop now because the longer you drag this out the more it's only going to hurt when you leave," Vadim said. **

**"What makes you so sure that she wants to go back to you?" Tommy questioned. **

**"Because if it hadn't been for the chance meeting with her parents at our wedding, Katherine and I would be married by now and she only came here to regain her memories which she's failed to do so there's nothing left for her here, her future is in Australia with me," Vadim answered. **

**"Vadim, I really wish you had called first, I know I only promised to stay here a month but I'm not sure I'm ready to leave yet," Kat told him. **

**"Katherine, I understand your reluctance to leave and I know you really hoped to get your memories back but can you honestly tell me that you don't love me anymore," Vadim said. **

**"Of course not, I haven't forgotten my feelings for you but things have changed, there's this whole other side of me that I haven't even begun to discover yet and I just can't turn my back on it," Kat replied. **

**"Fine, if you insist on remaining here to regain your memories then I've got no choice but to remain here as well," Vadim said. **

**"You want to stay?" Kat questioned. **

**"Of course, you're my fiancée and I don't want to be away from you again, so I'm prepared to stay here as long as you want you because the sooner you realize that your memories aren't coming back the sooner we can get back to our life together," Vadim told her. **

**"You don't honestly expect me to let you stay here do you?" Tommy asked him. **

**"Afraid of a little competition," Vadim replied. **

**"No but this is my home and I really don't think your staying here is the best solution, there are plenty of hotels in Reefside where I'm sure you'd be more comfortable," Tommy said. **

**"I'll go to a hotel if Katherine does but as her fiancée you have to understand that I'm not comfortable with her staying alone here with you, it was one thing when Mary was here but she's gone," Vadim replied. **

**"Katherine's already got a room here there's no reason for her to leave now," Tommy said. **

**"He's right Vadim and Tommy is the only one here who can help me with my memory loss," Katherine agreed. **

**"Fine, Katherine will remain here and with Mary gone you have an empty room so I guess I'm staying too, I'll just get my bags from my rental car," Vadim said as he left the room. **

**"Tommy, I'm really sorry about this," Kat said once they were alone. **

**"You really still have feelings for that guy?" Tommy questioned. **

**"I wish I could tell you what you want to hear but he's right, my feelings for him are all that I can remember and I can't just dismiss him because of my past with you at least not until I regain my memories and can decide for myself who I want to be with," Kat replied. **

**"Ok, he can stay because I'm confident that once you regain your memories you're going to pick me and he'll be the one leaving," Tommy said. **

**"Where should I put my bags?" Vadim asked. **

**"Follow me, I'll show you to your room," Kat said as she walked towards the stairs. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: **_I must apologize for this story seeming as though it's been forgotten, it hasn't. I'm just suffering from some major blockage; I guess that's what I get for having the ending planned but not the stuff in between that's leading to that ending._

**CoolDiva: **_Yeah, Vadim's definitely gonna stir things up._

**Lone Nightblade: **_I really hope I can keep things interesting. _

**PurpleStrobe: **_All I can say is great minds think alike. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Nope this fic was not forgotten, it's always on my mind because I'm trying to climb out from under all this writer's block. _

**GinaStar: **_This story's already complicated enough without bringing rangers into it..LOL._

**Millicent: **_Don't worry, Tommy's not about to let Vadim take Kat away from him. _

**AJ: **_Yeah, there will be lots of testosterone. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Yeah, I just couldn't let Vadim disappear from the story just yet. _

Tommy arrived home later than usual as he had decided to stay at the school to grade papers rather than going home and dealing with the presence of Vadim in his home. Kat's "fiancé" had been in Reefside for a little over a week and Tommy was ready to send him packing back to Australia.

"Tommy, I left a plate for you in the kitchen, we would have waited for you but I wasn't sure how late you were going to be," Kat said as Tommy entered the living room.

"Thanks, I kept meaning to call and let you know I was going to be late, but I guess my faulty memory got the better of me," Tommy told her.

"I vaguely remember Tanya telling me about that, she said you were always late picking me up for dates but that I didn't seem to mind because all I cared about was getting to spend time with you," Kat replied.

"I wasn't always late, there were a few times I managed to be early," Tommy said with a smile.

"I wish I could remember," she said.

"Well, I'll go warm up my dinner and then I'll come back and tell you all about it," he said as he headed for the kitchen.

Tommy came back from the kitchen ready to spend sometime talking with Katherine but was greeted by the sight of Vadim sitting next to her on the couch.

"Oh hello Tommy, I didn't realize you were home," Vadim said.

"Yeah, I just got here, what's all this," Tommy said seeing papers scattered all over his coffee table.

"It's a list of chapels in Australia that I thought Kat might like for our wedding, she never really liked the big showy affair that my mother planned and since we had to cancel it I thought this time I'd give Katherine the wedding she truly wanted," Vadim told him.

"I was under the impression that Kat still hasn't decided on who she wants to be with so isn't all this talk about a wedding a little premature," Tommy responded.

"No because I'm confident that even if by some miracle Katherine manages to remember you, she'll realize that you are a part of her past and that I'm her future," Vadim replied.

"The way I see it, Katherine is still my fiancée because even though she couldn't remember she still wore my ring and we never formally broke off our engagement so if anyone is Kat's future I think it's me," Tommy retorted.

"She may have still wore your ring but she took it off the minute she realized she loved me and decided to wear my ring instead," said Vadim.

"Do either one of you care what I might have to say on the subject, I'm sorry that I let Vadim assume that I was ok with talking about our wedding because before there can be a wedding I need to be clear on who I want to be with and to do that I need to do everything I can to regain my memories, I know how difficult this situation is for all of us but if you both care about me the way you claim to then stop acting like two children fighting over a favorite toy and grow up," Kat said as she stormed out of the room.

"I'm going for a walk, I need some air," Tommy said as he too left.

"What did Vadim do now?" Hayley asked when Tommy appeared on her doorstep.

"He had the nerve to start planning his wedding to Kat in my living room, I'm almost certain he wanted until I was home to bring up the subject, he just keeps throwing it in my face that he's the one she remembers loving and because of that he so confident that she's going to choose him," Tommy told her as they sat in Hayley's living room.

"Well, you just have to find a way to help Kat remember how much the two of you meant to each other," Hayley responded.

"How can I when the guy never let's us be alone for a second, the other day when Kat cooked us breakfast I started telling her about the first time she cooked breakfast for me and then he breaks in and asks her is she remembers the first time he had breakfast in that diner she worked at," Tommy replied.

"Well then why don't you take Katherine out somewhere just the two of you?" Hayley questioned.

"I've tried but then he makes some remark about not being comfortable with his fiancée being out alone with another man and that makes Kat feel like going out with me is betraying him, even though I know she's desperate to get her memory back because until she does she can't truly know which one of us she wants to be with," Tommy explained.

"I think I may know of a way you can get Kat all to yourself without Vadim's interference but it's a little drastic," Hayley told him.

"I'm willing to do just about anything because there's no way I'm going to let Kat go back to Australia to marry that jerk," he said.

"Alright here's what we're going to do," Hayley said as she told Tommy her plan.

The next morning, Hayley surprised Katherine at the ballet studio where Kat was still taking private lessons.

"Hi Hayley, what are you doing here?" Kat questioned.

"I was hoping that the two of us could go out to lunch," Hayley responded.

"That sounds really nice Hayley but Vadim's here with me and I already promised we'd have lunch together," Kat told her.

"I don't mind if Hayley joins us," Vadim said.

"The truth is, I really need to talk to Katherine alone, it's a girl thing and seeing as how I don't have many girlfriends Kat's the only one who can help me," Hayley told him.

"It sounds like Hayley needs you more than I do so I guess I can wait until dinner to spend some time alone with you," Vadim replied.

"Of course, dinner sounds great," Kat said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We should get going Kat, I have to be back at the Cyberspace soon, thanks for letting me steal her away," Hayley said as she dragged Katherine out the door.

Hayley drove from the Ballet Studio to the parking lot of the Cyberspace and pulled up next to Tommy's jeep.

"What going on here?" Kat questioned as she saw Tommy standing next to his car apparently waiting for them.

"I have a confession to make, I didn't really need to talk to you, I just needed a reason to get you away from Vadim so he wouldn't get suspicious," Hayley replied.

"If you wanted some time alone with me all you had to do was ask," Kat told Tommy as she got out of Hayley's car.

"And have Vadim lay a guilt trip on you, I don't think so," Tommy responded.

"I'm sorry, I know it seems like I'm always picking him over you but this situation isn't easy for me," she said.

"It's not easy for any of us but Vadim does kind of have the advantage because you remember you feelings for him, I just want the chance to help you remember your feelings for me as well, that is why you chose to stay here isn't it," Tommy said.

"Yes, I really do want to remember so that I can make a decision on who I want to be with," Kat replied.

"Good then get in the car, we're going on a little trip," Tommy told her.

**Author's note: **_It may not have been what my readers wanted or even expected but at least this chapter should get the story moving along again and towards the ending that I have planned. Please review, even if you think it sucked. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: **_Thank you, thank you all for not giving up on me or this fic. I really do love this pairing a lot and work hard to do it justice. Shout-out to Lone Nightblade for review #200._

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks for giving me the inspiration to push through the block!_

**GinaStar: **_Yeah, Tommy's definitely showing green and seeing red. _

**Tommy's Mistress: **_I'm glad that you were finally able to get through._

**anyabar 1987: **_You've definitely right about Vadim. _

**Graceful Crane: **_Yeah, Vadim and Tommy are fighting like two little boys over a favorite toy. _

**Millicent: **_Tommy's determined to get the time he needs with Kat. _

**AJ: **_Loved that va-dar crack!_

**Lone Nightblade: **_Tommy just had to do whatever it took to get Kat alone. _

**Obsessive Love: **_It's nice to have such an enthusiastic reviewer!_

"Um, Tommy wasn't that the exit for Angel Grove back there?" Kat questioned as Tommy continued driving.

They had been driving for a little over an hour and Tommy still wouldn't tell Kat where they were going

"Yeah, I guess it was," Tommy responded.

"Well, aren't you gonna turn around?" she asked.

"Nope, we're not going to Angel Grove because it's the first place that Vadim would look for us," Tommy answered.

"Speaking of Vadim, I can imagine he's none too pleased to discover what you and Hayley have done," she said.

"Probably not, but I could care less," he replied.

Hayley waited until Tommy and Kat had been gone an hour before finally deciding to make the trip to Tommy's house and break the news to Vadim about what they had done.

"Oh hello Hayley, I was beginning to wonder when Kat would finally be back," Vadim said assuming that Kat would be walking in the door behind her.

"Actually she's not back and I'm not sure when she will be," Hayley told him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"It means that Tommy has decided to take Katherine away from here for awhile and he's not bringing her back until he's had the time alone with her that he needs," Hayley informed him.

"So if I'm understanding this clearly, this whole problem that you just had to speak to Katherine about was just a ruse so that Tommy could kidnap her," he responded.

"Don't be so dramatic, it wasn't kidnapping and if Kat had wanted to she could have refused to go but she didn't," Hayley told him.

"So that's how the game is going to be played is it, well two can play at this," Vadim replied.

"It's no use in trying to find them, they're not in Angel Grove Tommy is smarter than that, why don't you do yourself a favor and just hang out here until they return or better yet go back to Australia where you belong," she said.

"I'm sure Tommy would like nothing better than for me to run back to Australia with my tail between my legs but it's not going to happen, I will wait here until my fiancée comes back and

Tommy Oliver will wish he'd never tried to take her from me," Vadim said as he stormed upstairs to the guest room.

"Well we're here," Tommy said as he finally stopped his car.

"And where exactly are we?" Kat asked seeing that they were basically in the middle of nowhere.

"We're about 90 miles outside of Angel Grove, this cabin belongs to my Uncle," Tommy informed her.

"Have I been here with you before?" she questioned.

"Yeah we've spent some of the best moments of our relationship in this cabin so I thought what better place for us to get reacquainted," Tommy answered as he opened the car door.

"I really wish you would have told me about your plan to take me away I could have at least packed a bag or something," Kat said.

"It's already taken care of," Tommy replied as he opened the trunk and handed her a suitcase.

"I can't believe you actually thought to bring this," she said.

"I can't take credit for this, it was Hayley's idea and she packed the bag while I was a work and you were off at your dance class," Tommy revealed.

"Hayley's a really incredible friend to think of all this," Kat replied.

"Yeah she's the best but secretly I think she was tired of hearing me complain about not getting enough time with you now that Vadim is back in the picture," Tommy told her.

"Well Vadim's not here now so I'm all yours for however long we're going to be here," Kat replied.

"Come on, I'll show you around the place," Tommy said.

Back in Reefside, Vadim was driving in his rental car headed for the Reefside airport. He arrived at the airport and turned onto the road that led to the private air hanger and parked the car next to his family's jet.

"Mr. Dale was there a flight scheduled that I wasn't aware of?" the pilot questioned.

"No John, I'm sorry for arriving so unexpectedly but I need to make a quick trip and I was hoping you could have the jet ready for me soon," Vadim replied.

"Of course sir, where would you like to go?" he asked.

"London," Vadim responded.

"That was really good, I really think you're improving in the cooking department," Kat said as she and Tommy sat down on the couch in the cabin after sharing a meal.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it," Tommy replied.

"So, why don't you tell me more about the times we've spent here," Kat said.

"Actually, there's something else I think I'd like to tell you," Tommy replied.

"Ok, what is it," she said.

"I've spent the last month trying my hardest to remind of your past by telling you stories and taking you places that meant something to us and so far nothing's worked, so maybe it's time to try a different approach," Tommy told her.

"I'm willing to try anything you know that," Kat replied.

"Jason told me that I should remind you of the reasons that I fell in love with you, the reasons why we feel in love with each other but I guess I just didn't want to pressure you into trying to feel something that you just couldn't because I was afraid of losing you again and I just don't think I could bear that but now I realize that I can't be afraid anymore because I could lose you if I don't and I don't want to lose you Katherine, I love you too much to let you walk out of my life to be with someone else, I just want to know if you can handle that," Tommy told her.

"I want to know Tommy, I need to know, tell me what's in your heart," Kat replied.

"My parents have always taught me to believe that the person you decide to spend the rest of your life with should also be your best friend and that's exactly what you were to me, you were my friend before I even realized that there was the possibility of love for us, every time I was down and needed to someone to be there for me I would feel a hand on my shoulder and every time I turned around you were there, I never even had to look I always knew it was you, you were the most kind, compassionate person I've ever met and you always put everyone else's needs above your own and when we started dating there wasn't this need for us to go through the whole getting to know each other stage because we already knew everything there was to know, I think that I first realized I truly loved you the day that I almost lost you, we were on a mission in Africa to find Lerigot and we stopped to rest and you were sitting there drinking from your canteen and I remember looking at you and thinking how in the world was I so lucky to have such a beautiful woman in my life and then all of a sudden I was wrestling with this snake and you had fallen over the cliff and all I could think was what if I lost you before I had the chance to tell you how much I loved you but of course even after I saved you I still couldn't tell you because we were on a mission and I was the leader of the Power Rangers so duty always came first with me over everything," Tommy told her.

"So when did you finally tell me?" she questioned.

"Well Jason helped Adam and me win the national championship and of course everyone wanted to celebrate by throwing this huge party, it was driving me crazy watching you interact with everyone and I finally decided that I couldn't hold it in any longer so I told you that I needed to talk and we left, you told me later that you had been afraid I was going to tell you that I was still in love with Kim and that I wanted to work things out with her but that's not what I wanted at all, I mean yeah I was happy that she and Jason had been rescued but I knew that Kim was in love with someone else and I was too so she was the last thing on my mind that night, we went for a walk in the park and then I told you…" he explained.

"_Kat, these past few months that we've been dating have been wonderful and I've enjoyed every second that we've spent together," Tommy said as they stood in the middle of the park with the bright light of the moon shining around them. _

"_I've enjoyed being with you too," Kat told him. _

"_Kat, watching you fall off that cliff was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through and I realized that if something happened that you would never know how I feel and I couldn't live with it if I never told you how much you mean to me," Tommy replied. _

"_You mean a lot to me too Tommy, I couldn't imagine not being with you," she responded._

"_I glad to hear you say that because I love you Katherine, and I'm sorry if I don't always show it but I do love you more than I ever loved anyone and I just want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you," he said. _

"_Oh Tommy, I love you too," Kat said as Tommy pull her close to him and brought his lips to hers for a kiss. _

"That's so beautiful, I wish I could remember," Kat said after Tommy finished the story and she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I still feel that way Kat, even after all the years we spent apart there is no woman that I love more in the world than you and even if you never remember a single moment of our past together I will still love you, I just want the chance to prove that to you, I don't want to keep focusing on the woman that I lost, I want to get to know and fall in love with the woman that you are now, just give me that chance will you," he said.

"Ok," she said.

"Good because we are not leaving here until we've made new memories, memories that we'll both remember," Tommy replied.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note:**_ One fellow author put it best….it seems like years sense I've worked on or updated this thing. I guess that whole writer's strike fiasco rubbed off on me or something. But fear not, I am back with hopefully enough inspiration to finish this fic very soon. _

**CoolDiva: **_Glad you liked that KaTo scene and yeah Vadim's definitely up to something whether or not it involves Grace you'll have to keep reading to find out. _

**Obsessive Love: **_Kat will remember it may not be as soon as you want though. _

**GracefulCrane: **_I know everyone can't wait for Kat to remember but you'll just have to be patient. _

**Purple Leopard: **_Glad to have you back!_

**anyabar1987: **_You're right about Vadim, he's up to no good. _

**GinaStar: **_Thanks_

**Millicent: **_I'm glad you think the story is making progress._

**Lone Nightblade: **_I'm glad someone likes the new approach Tommy's making and thanks for mentioning the Turbo scenes I'm glad they came off as well as they did. _

**reverb22: **_Kat will remember when the time is right._

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Yeah, let's just hope thinking out of the box pays off._

"What do you think about here?" Tommy asked as he and Kat walked along the shore of the lake near his Uncle's cabin.

"Looks like a good spot to me," Kat said as she took one of the fishing poles Tommy was carrying out of his hands.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Tommy told her.

"If I didn't want to do this I would have told you when you first suggested it," she replied.

"Ok, so you want me to bait the hook for you?" he asked.

"No, I can handle it," she said as she took a worm and stuck it on the hook as though it were just a normal every day task.

"You are full of surprises you know that, most girls hate doing that," Tommy said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm not most girls and it's not my first time, I've spent the last nine years living in a small fishing community so I've got a bit of an advantage," she replied.

"So what was it like, I don't think we've ever really talked about it," he said as they both cast their lines into the water and then sat down to wait.

"Let's see I woke up in the hospital with absolutely no memory of family or friends and I felt totally alone in the world but I walked into this coffee shop one day and I was sitting there with a newspaper searching the want ads and trying not to cry at how frustrating my situation was but I guess I wasn't doing the best job of hiding it because before I knew it there was this girl sitting across from me and she was just so nice despite the fact that she knew nothing about me and suddenly there I was spilling my guts to her," Kat began.

"I'm assuming that girl was Mary," Tommy said.

"Yes and she just happened to be looking for a roommate and she said she knew a place that might actually hire me so she took me to the diner where she used to work and convinced Harry, the owner, to give me a job, it was hard at first because a lot of fishermen hung out there and they were always hitting on me but it wasn't long before I earned their respect and then they only did it as a joke, some of the regulars like Bob and Jim even treated me like a daughter and they even took me home to meet their families and eventually it just started to feel like home and it just became my life," she replied.

"And you never once thought about leaving?" he questioned.

"Of course I thought about it, but it didn't really seem possible I mean I was a woman without a past, using a name that I made up, I guess it was just easier being Lizzie and playing this role that I had adopted for myself," she told him.

"And then Vadim entered the picture and everything changed," Tommy commented.

"I didn't want anything to do with him at first, like I said I was perfectly happy living out this boring life as Lizzie who had her dream guy to look forward to every night but Mary convinced me that it was time to let go of the past and yeah she pushed me into dating Vadim and he turned out to be this great guy and I started to think that maybe Lizzie could have a future and before I knew what was happening I was engaged and then there I was about to get married and then my past catches up with me," she replied.

"If your parents hadn't been there that day, you'd be married to Vadim right now instead of here with me," he remarked.

"I'm not so sure, the whole thing just happened so fast and Vadim kept promising me a fresh start, a new family and of course those were things that I wanted but a part of me felt uneasy about get married so quickly and I really did consider calling things off but then Vadim's mother entered the room and I knew she didn't approve of the marriage and she even went so far as to try and talk me out of it and I guess I wanted to prove to her that despite not having a past I was still good enough to marry her son," Kat revealed.

"So you were only marrying Vadim to prove a point to his mother?" he questioned.

"Yes…no, I did love him, Lizzie loves him very much and the wedding then may have been too soon but I'm sure even if I had called off the wedding, I still would have dated him and then who knows how long it would have been before I was ready for marriage, I know this isn't what you want to hear but I'm just being honest," she answered.

"Did you just hear what you said, you said that Lizzie loved Vadim," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, I did, I'm sorry if that hurts you," Kat said.

"You said Lizzie not Katherine, you haven't been Lizzie since you went home with your parents," he told her.

"Tommy, I know what you're getting at but changing my name doesn't change the feelings that I have for Vadim, I mean a part of me loves him," she said.

"That's just it, a part of you loves him, not all of you and that means part of you doesn't love him, the part of you that didn't want to marry him, the part that didn't want to let go of that dream man whom we both know was me," Tommy said.

"Oh Tommy, I know you want me to say that the other part of me loves you but I can't because I don't remember it, I don't remember that love," Kat replied.

"You may not remember it but it's there, it's been with you for the past nine years, why do you think it took you all that time to move on with another man because you wanted that dream guy, you wanted me because our love is stronger than anything in this world, you might not have remembered it but it was there, you felt it every time you closed your eyes to sleep and you want to feel it again, why else would you have decided not to go back to Australia with Vadim because deep down inside you know that you belong with me," he told her.

"I…uh, I don't know what you want me to say," she said as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't say anything, just feel," he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

The kiss, though it felt like an eternity to Tommy, only lasted a few seconds as Kat felt a tug at her line which caused her to jump breaking the kiss and pulling away from Tommy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Tommy said.

"No, you didn't it was….I got a bite," she said smiling at him apologetically.

"Let's see what you got," he said with a slight laugh to ease the tension as he helped her reel in what she caught.

"I guess all that time I spent on Bob's boat really paid off," she said once she saw the huge fish that she had caught.

"Waitress, fisherman, any other new skills that I should know about," he teased.

"No, I think that just about covers it," she laughed.

"Well, I've seen the fisherman in action, maybe later you can show me the waitress by serving dinner," he joked.

"I'd be happy to, that is if you ever manage to catch something," she quipped.

"Oh I'll catch something and I bet it'll be even bigger than yours," he said.

"Shall we make it a friendly competition, biggest fish wins, the loser has to make the dinner, serve it and then clean up afterwards and the winner gets the satisfaction of knowing that she's superior," Kat replied.

"We'll just see about that and win or lose, I already got what I wanted," he said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: **_Once again, thanks for those of you who continue to read and review this story. If you want more T/Katness and aren't opposed to mature rated fics then check out the story entitled "The Advantages of Staying In" written by CoolDiva who is one of the best writers out there so I'm always pleased when she takes the time to pay homage to one of my favorite couples._

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks so much for your praise of that last chapter, I really worked hard on it and I am so happy it turned out so realistic. I think it's my favorite chapter of the whole fic. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Kat's memory will be back eventually. _

**GinaStar: **_Glad I could bring up some happy memories for you. _

**Millicent: **_Yes, I took a really long break but I'm back now. And Kat will make a decision between Tommy and Vadim. _

**GracefulCrane: **_ I know it's hard to wait but eventually Kat's memory will return. _

Tommy and Katherine walked from his Uncle's cabin to the shore of the lake and paused a moment to glance out over the water.

"I can do this, I can totally do this," Kat repeated over and over to herself.

"Kat, we don't have to do this if you're not ready," Tommy told her.

"No, no I'm fine, I think I'm ready," she said.

"But you said you haven't been in the water since your accident," he replied.

"No I haven't and I think I've let my fear get the best of me long enough, I need to do this," she replied.

"Ok, if you're sure then let's do it," Tommy said as he took her hand and gently started to lead her towards the water.

"Is the water always this cold?" she asked as she slowly began to walk into the water.

"You'll get used to it," he answered.

"This isn't so bad," Kat remarked once they were waist deep in the water.

"No bad memories?" he questioned.

"No, I really don't feel anything at all about being in the water again, which I guess is a good thing," she said.

"Want to try swimming, I promise not to take you too far out," he said.

"I'm not sure I remember how to swim," she revealed.

"Don't worry, if you get into trouble I'm right here beside you and I won't let go not this time," he told her.

"You still blame yourself don't you, for the accident?" she questioned.

"I should've never turned my back on you, I should have made sure that both you and that boy made it back to the boat safely," Tommy answered.

"But from what you told me, I was great swimmer and more than capable of making it back to the boat on my own, what happened was an accident and it wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could have done to stop it, you helped save a boy's life, you should be proud of that," Kat replied.

"I saved him and lost you in the process," Tommy told her.

"You can't change the past, what's done is done and now we just have to try and move on, so let's get back to the swimming lesson shall we," she said.

Sometime later, Tommy and Katherine walked back to his Uncle's cabin after a successful trial of getting Katherine back into the water.

"Thanks for teaching me to swim," Kat said.

"You're welcome, though I have to admit it was really strange teaching someone who used to be so much better than me," he replied.

"Well maybe with a little luck and a few more lessons I can be that good again," she said.

"I have to admit I wasn't sure how long you'd last out there, I thought the memories of the accident would come flooding back to you," he told her.

"Part of me hoped they would, I mean I don't really remember anything and I just thought if I got in the water again the memories of that day would come flooding back and then the rest of my memories would come back as well but they didn't," she said.

"It's ok, we're making new memories now remember," he said.

"Right and now I have a wonderful memory of the day you taught me to swim," she said with a smile.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll fix dinner," he said once they were inside the cabin.

"You're always the one making dinner, why don't you take the shower first and let me do the cooking for once," she replied.

"Ok, sounds good to me," he said as he headed off for the bathroom.

"Is it ok?" Kat asked as they sat down to dinner after both had showered and changed.

"Yeah, it's great, way better than anything I would have made," he said.

"Would you stop with that whole you can't cook thing, I think you've learned to cook just fine," she told him.

"I really didn't have a choice once I started living on my own and Hayley helped me out a lot," Tommy replied.

"Hayley's a good friend," Kat remarked.

"Yeah she is, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here with you right now," he said.

"I still feel guilty for leaving her to explain things to Vadim," Kat told him.

"I'm sure Hayley handled him just fine, but I really don't want to talk about Vadim right now," Tommy replied.

"Ok, so what should we do now?" she asked.

"Why don't we curl up on the couch and watch a movie, I'm sure my Uncle must have something decent to watch, why don't you pick something why I take these dishes to the kitchen," he answered.

"I've never heard of any of these movies and most of them are in black and white," Kat said as she stood in front of the bookshelf.

"I guess I forgot how much my Uncle's into the classics, but this is a good one," Tommy said as he picked one from the shelf.

"Casablanca," Kat said as she read the title.

"It's one of the greatest films of all time, I really think you'll like it," Tommy said.

"Ok, let's watch," Kat said as she sat down on the couch.

Meanwhile back in Reefside, Vadim had returned from his trip to London and he wasn't alone but instead of going back to Tommy's house he had decided to check into a hotel.

"I thought you said you were staying at Tommy's?" asked Grace.

"I was but if I know Hayley there's no way she'd let me back in especially once she saw the little surprise I had for Tommy," Vadim answered.

"I assume you're talking about me, I still can't believe I let you talk me into coming back here," she replied.

"Because you and I want the same thing to give the good Dr. Oliver what's coming to him, he hurt you and he deserves to pay for that," Vadim told her.

"You're right he does, but let's stop pretending this has anything to do with helping me get back at him, we both know the only thing you care about is getting Katherine away from him before he starts to make some progress with her memory," Grace replied.

"Yes and once I reveal the truth about the kind of man Tommy really is, Katherine will finally realize that her future is with me," Vadim said.

The credits started to roll across the screen and Tommy took his arm from around Katherine and got up to stop the VCR.

"That was so beautiful and sad at the same time," Kat remarked once the movie ended.

"I knew you'd like it," Tommy told her.

"I can't believe they didn't end up together in the end," she said.

"Yeah that always disappoints people," he said.

"I know I promised I wouldn't bring it up but that whole one woman torn between two men scenario really got me thinking about our situation," Kat told him.

"I forgot about that, I probably should have picked something else, I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be, now I'll always have the memory of watching it first with you but it did make me realize that we can't just stay here pretending that Vadim doesn't exist," she replied.

"You want to go back," he said.

"Yes, I think it's the only fair thing to do," she said.

"Ok, if that's what you want, we'll head back first thing in the morning," he told her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: **_I don't know why but I feel the need to remind anyone stumbling on this fic that it is based on the Tommy/Kat pairing so if you don't like please don't waste your time by reading it. _

_To those of you enjoying the story, thanks as always for your patience in waiting for updates._

**CoolDiva: **_Let the takeover begin!!_

**PurpleLeopard: **_A Grace/Vadim pairing, what an interesting idea. _

**GinaStar: **_Yes, things are definitely about to explode. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_This fic is delicious; I really like that compliment. _

**AJ: **_Thanks so much, I'm glad I picked the right movie. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Yeah, Vadim will turn to anyone to help him get Kat away from Tommy. _

"It's good to be home," Tommy said as he carried their bags inside the house.

"It's really quiet in here, I wonder where Vadim is," Kat replied.

"With any luck, he's given up and gone back to Australia," Tommy said.

"Tommy, don't," she said.

"Sorry but a guy can hope can't he, I'll give Hayley a call and see if she knows what happened to him," he replied.

"Ok, I'm gonna go upstairs and unpack," Kat said as she picked up her bag and then headed up the stairs.

Sometime later after getting settled in, Kat walked back downstairs where she found Tommy sitting on the couch in the living room.

"What'd you find out from Hayley?" she asked.

"She said Vadim took off the same day we left and hasn't been back to the house and Hayley hasn't heard from him, so I'm still holding onto hope that he's left for good," Tommy answered.

"I wouldn't bet on that, Vadim's not the type to just give up so easily," Kat replied.

"Maybe not, but it's definitely nice to come home and not find him waiting for us," Tommy told her.

"I actually agree with you on that part, I'm not really sure what it'll be like to face him again," she admitted.

"Well we don't have to worry about that tonight, it's been a long day and I for one can't wait to sleep in my own bed again," he said as they headed upstairs.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired myself, thanks for taking me to the cabin, I really had a great time," she said as they stopped outside her bedroom door.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, good night Kat," he said leaning down to give her a soft peck on the lips before turning and heading down the hallway to his room.

The next morning, Tommy awoke to the sound of the doorbell which was being rung non-stop.

"Who the hell could be here this early in the morning," he muttered as he forced himself to get out of bed.

Meanwhile, Kat was already downstairs as the bell had succeeded in waking her up as well. She reached the door just as Tommy was coming down the stairs.

"Hello darling, did you miss me," Vadim said as he pulled Kat into his arms and into a long kiss.

"We thought you might have gone back to Australia," Kat said once Vadim finally released her.

"I could never leave without you," Vadim told her as he kissed her once again.

"I'd really appreciate it if you'd refrain from kissing my fiancée like that in my house," Tommy said as he stood behind them.

"Your fiancée, I'm sorry but isn't this my ring on her finger?" Vadim questioned.

"Please you two don't start this again," Kat pleaded.

"So where have you two been?" Vadim asked as they continued to stand in the doorway.

"That's really none of your business," Tommy responded.

"We just needed some time alone so that Tommy could fill me in on more of our memories," Kat told him.

"And did it help; did you get any of your memory back?" Vadim asked.

"No, I didn't," Kat admitted.

"I'm sorry you didn't remember anything but maybe it's finally time to accept that your old life is over and it's time to move on," Vadim replied.

"I actually agree with you, it is time to move on which is why Kat and I spent the majority of our time making new memories and we're a lot closer now so maybe it's time for you to accept that memory or not Kat's life is here with me," Tommy told him.

"Both of you please stop, I'm the one that has to choose and the two of you trading insults with each other is not going to make me decide any faster," Kat replied.

"Maybe I can help with that," a woman said as she appeared in the doorway behind Vadim.

"Grace, what the hell are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"It's nice to see you too," Grace said.

"You're Grace?" Kat questioned.

"So you're the infamous Katherine, I've wondered what this would be like meeting you face to face, sort of like looking into a mirror wouldn't you say, at least that's what I thought the first time Tommy showed me your pictures and it certainly explained why Tommy wanted nothing to do with me at first," Grace replied.

"Why don't we move this conversation into the living room," Vadim suggested as he stepped aside to let Grace in and closed the door behind her.

"This is how you plan on winning Kat back by bringing my ex-girlfriend to town, that's low even for you," Tommy told Vadim as they followed the women into the living room.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face that Tommy never showed you a picture of me," Grace said as she took a seat opposite Katherine.

"No he didn't and I didn't ask him to either, we had more important things to deal with," Kat told her.

"Grace, I don't understand what you're doing here, you wanted nothing to do with me the last time we spoke," Tommy told her.

"I was really angry with you then and with good reason, you just showed up and announced that your precious Katherine was alive and then you just broke up with me as though those months we spent together meant nothing to you," Grace replied.

"I'm sorry, I handled that entire situation very badly and if I could go back and do it all over again I would have told you the truth about Kat being alive the night I got the news," Tommy told her.

"You made me believe that you were ready to move on, I was willing to give up my life in London to move here and take that job at Mercer Industries just to make you happy but none of that meant anything to you!" Grace yelled.

"That's not true Grace, it meant a great deal to me and I really did think that I was ready to move one but I was wrong and for that I'm sorry," Tommy told her.

"I believed all of your lies once Tommy Oliver, I won't make the same mistake again and Katherine if you're wise I'd think twice about whatever so called memories he's been filling your mind with, I wouldn't put it past him to twist things around," Grace said.

"I don't believe Tommy would ever do that," Kat said.

"Then you're a fool," Grace snapped.

"I think it's time for you to leave, I really cared about you once but now I see that I never really knew you at all," Tommy told her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Grace said as she got up to leave.

"Vadim, you shouldn't have brought her here," Kat told him once they heard the door slam shut.

"You can't remember what it's like being in a relationship with Tommy and I just thought you should hear from someone who does remember," Vadim replied.

"I'm not proud of the way I handled things with Grace but I would never use her the way that you just did," Tommy told him.

"But you did, you used Grace as a replacement for Katherine and you dropped her the minute that Kat came back into your life but it really doesn't surprise me knowing where you came from," Vadim responded.

"What do you mean where I came from?" Tommy questioned.

"I'm not really sure I should get into that with Kat being here," Vadim answered.

"Your little plan to use Grace to come between us didn't work and I don't have any secrets from Kat so why don't you just say what you're going to say," Tommy replied.

"Being the overprotective guy that I am, I wanted to know everything I could about the man who's trying to steal my fiancée so I did a little research into your background," Vadim told him.

"So what, you found out I was adopted, I've already shared that with Kat and she's met my adoptive parents, big deal," Tommy said.

"Oh I'm not referring to your adoptive parents, what I found out has to do with your real parents," Vadim replied.

"How could you find out anything about my real parents, I don't even know anything about them," Tommy told him.

"It's amazing what you can find out when you have enough money," Vadim responded.

"Vadim, this isn't right, you can't just probe into Tommy's life like that, it's none of your business and I don't care about Tommy's real parents, so please let's just stop this right now," Kat told him.

"Kat, trust me when you hear what I have to say you're going to think twice about deciding to have a future with him," Vadim said.

"It doesn't matter, I don't want to know," Kat told him.

"No, I want hear what he thinks is so bad that it would make you not want to be with me," Tommy replied.

"Didn't you ever wonder why your real mother gave you up or why you never knew that you had a brother, well it was because she didn't want you, she didn't want either of you, she got pregnant with David at the age of sixteen and decided to give him up for adoption but only under the conditions that he was adopted by someone from the reservation, then unable to bear the shame of it she ran away and she ended up on the streets and at the age of eighteen she became pregnant with you because she was a prostitute which is why I couldn't find any information on your father, she probably never even knew who your father was and then she died about a year later of a drug overdose," Vadim informed him.

"Oh Tommy, I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry," Kat told him.

"At least I can stop wondering what my real parents were like, thanks for the info Vadim, I hope you're satisfied now," Tommy said as he left the room.

"Why did you have to do that?" Kat asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Because you needed to know once and for all that I am the better man," Vadim answered.

"That was cruel what you did to him, you had no right to go digging into his past like that, I don't care what kind of person his mother was, she had nothing to do with the man that he's become and I know deep down in my heart that Tommy would never stoop as low as you did to get what he wants," Kat told him.

"I know you don't understand it now but trust me one day you'll thank me for this," Vadim replied.

"No I won't, because we're through, I could never be with someone who would purposefully hurt another person like that, you wanted to help me choose between the two of you well you just did, I guess I won't be needing this ring anymore," Kat said as she took the engagement ring off her finger and gave it to him.

"Kat, you don't mean this," Vadim said as he reached out to grab her.

"Don't touch me, I mean every word, now I'm going to find Tommy and make sure he's ok, I suggest you leave now, it's over and you lost," Kat said leaving before Vadim had a chance to say anything else.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note: **_The voting period for the WAC Awards has begun so don't forget to go and vote for all your favorites. Oh and if there's anything at all that bugs you about the PR fandom in general then go by the new forum called "Things We Hate About The PR fandom"_

**CoolDiva: **_Your strong feeling isn't wrong, you know me I always have more up my sleeve. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Kat finally saw Vadim's true nature and she didn't like what she saw._

**Tommy's mistress: **_Yeah, Tommy's not feeling so good right now but he's got Kat to comfort him. _

**anyabar1987: **_Yes, Kat has chosen and as for Vadim you'll have to keep reading. _

**AznIntegra: **_Yeah, Vadim is a real loser!_

**Millicent: **_I'm glad you're still enjoying this story and yeah Kat has chosen Tommy. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Kat had to kick Vadim to the curb because she doesn't respect any one who would stoop so low. _

**rellenh: **_Thanks so much for reviewing!_

* * *

Seconds after throwing Vadim out of the house, Kat walked up the stairs and made her way towards Tommy's bedroom and gently knocked on the door. 

"Tommy," she said from outside the door. 

"Come on in Kat," he responded. 

"My first instinct is to ask if you're ok but I know that you're not, how could you be after what just happened, Vadim had no right to do what he did bringing up something so painful and personal, I had no idea he would stoop so low, I'm really sorry," she said sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. 

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," he assured her. 

"I just can't imagine what you're going through finding out about your birth mother; I'm here if you want to talk," she said. 

"It was a hard thing to hear especially hearing it from Vadim; I mean of course I've always wondered about my birth mother, who she was and why she had to give me up and now knowing everything that she went through I understand why she did and as sad as it makes me I know that she did the best thing she could for both me and David, I just wish she hadn't died as tragically as she did and that she could've had the chance to see how good her sons turned out," Tommy replied. 

"If she were still here, I know she'd be proud of the man you've become," Kat said as she put an arm around him. 

"I need to go to the reservation, David deserves to know the truth and this is something that I have to do in person," he said. 

"Ok, I know that you need to talk to David alone but would you mind if I went with you, I know it's not the best of circumstances but I'd really like to meet this brother of yours," Kat replied. 

"Of course you can come, I know you don't remember him but you and David were friends and I'm sure he'd love to see for himself that you're really alive but what about Vadim, he's definitely not gonna like you leaving with me again," Tommy responded.

"It really doesn't matter what Vadim does or doesn't like, he's not really an issue anymore, I gave him back his ring and I kicked him out of the house," she told him. 

"Wait a sec; did I just hear you say you gave him back his ring?" Tommy questioned. 

"You heard right, Vadim wasn't the man I thought he was but he got what he wanted I did come to a decision and I gave him back his ring, our engagement is officially off," Kat announced. 

"Wow, I never thought this day would come and I'd say I was sorry but we both know I wouldn't mean it, I never liked that guy and I hated having him in my house, I just wish I could have seen the look on his face when you gave his ring back," Tommy told her. 

"I think it was a look of shock and bewilderment because he actually thought that all that stuff he said about your birth mother and even bringing Grace here was going to somehow make me disgusted with you and all it did was make me disgusted with him and I don't care if I never hear or see from him ever again," she replied. 

"So he's gone and you're still here, what does that mean for us?" Tommy questioned. 

"We both know that I, well Lizzie, had real feelings for Vadim and those aren't just gonna go away over night and I still don't remember you or what we shared but I've really enjoyed getting to know you again and I'm definitely starting to see how I fell in love with you once before so I guess that means that I'm open to the possibility that I could fall in love with you again," Kat answered. 

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, I really feel like this could be a new beginning for us," Tommy said with a smile. 

"While we're on the subject of new beginnings, I have a proposition for you," Kat replied. 

"Well the last proposition I made you had you moving back to the States with me, so if you're about to ask me to move back to Australia I guess I should at least be willing to do that for you," Tommy responded. 

"No, it's nothing quite that drastic, I was thinking of something a little simpler like the two of us dating," she told him. 

"Kat, we don't have to make some kind of proposition to start dating," he said. 

"I know that, I guess what I'm saying is that we should make it official, that we're together now," she said. 

"You and me together huh, I definitely like the sound of that," he said with a slight laugh.

"So it's official we're a couple now?" Kat asked. 

"No, not yet it isn't," he said as he stood up pulling her close and then kissing her passionately.

"Wow," she sighed once the kiss was finished. 

"Now it's official," Tommy said smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

A few hours later after a long drive from Reefside, Tommy and Kat finally made it to the reservation where his brother David lived. 

"Tommy, I was surprised when you called, we haven't seen each other in a while," David said after Tommy got out of the car. 

"I know and I'm sorry about that, I guess I just get caught up in my new life in Reefside sometimes," Tommy replied as the two brothers hugged. 

"I'll forgive you this time but just don't let it become a habit," David told him. 

"Um, hello David," Kat said finally making her presence known. 

"Hey Kat, I couldn't believe it when Tommy told me that you were still alive but I'm very happy to see that it's true," David said as he hugged her. 

"David, don't just stand there, invite your guests inside," Sam Trueheart said as he came outside. 

"Hi Sam, sorry for the unexpected visit," Tommy said as Sam showed them inside his home. 

"Nonsense Tommy, you know you are welcome here anytime and I'm very glad to see that you brought Katherine, it truly is a miracle, I can tell your heart is whole once more," Sam replied as the four of them sat down. 

"I just can't get over the fact that you're back with us," David told Kat. 

"Well it's very nice to meet you both again, I'm just sorry I don't remember you," Kat replied. 

"When it's ready, your memory will return to you, you just have to have faith," Sam told her. 

"So Tommy, you said on the phone that you needed to talk to me about something," David said. 

"Sam, would you mind going for a walk with me and showing me around the reservation?" Kat asked. 

"I'd be happy to," Sam said as they left the two brothers alone. 

"I'm assuming you needed to talk to me alone so this must be serious," David said. 

"It is David, it's about our mother," Tommy told him.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Kat asked Tommy sometime later as they took their own walk around the reservation. 

"David took it really hard, I think he wanted to find our mother even more than I did, he was raised by a single father so he never really got to experience having a mother like I did," Tommy answered. 

"Well maybe we should stick around for a few days, I think it'd really be good for you and David to spend some time together," she replied. 

"You wouldn't mind?" he asked. 

"Tommy, he's your brother and he needs you and he was going to be my brother-in-law so I'd really like the chance to get to know him again," Kat responded. 

"Who knows maybe he will be your brother-in-law someday," Tommy told her.

"Yeah, maybe he will," Kat said and they both leaned in for a kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note: **_A little warning, this chapter contains adult themes so if you don't like it then don't read it. I promise it won't ruin the rest of the story for you if you choose to skip it._

**CoolDiva: **_Yeah, it's definitely official Kat and Tommy are together again. _

**PurpleLeopard: **_Thanks, I'm so glad you liked that chapter. _

**anyabar1987: **_Tommy and Kat are together and as for Vadim who knows what will happen._

**AznIntegra521: **_Vadim definitely got what was coming to him._

**GracefulCrane: **_Thanks so much, I know it took awhile but yeah they are finally back together._

**pinkrangersforever: **_Thanks for reviewing, this story is rapidly approaching its end._

* * *

It was now six months since Kat and Tommy officially started dating and Kat found herself falling more in love with each passing day.

"Kat, I'm home," Tommy said as he returned home from work one day.

"I'm in the kitchen," Kat called out to him.

"Something really smells good," he said after he entered the kitchen and gave her a kiss.

"I'm glad you think so, I just thought it would be nice for us to have a quiet romantic dinner at home," she said.

"I love hearing you call this your home," he told her.

"It's really beginning to feel that way, now why don't you go wash up, dinner's almost ready," she said.

"I know you probably spent a long time preparing this dinner for us but would you hate me if I took my dinner and ate it in the study, I'm just really behind on all the papers I need to grade, I promise I'll make it up to you," he said.

"It's ok, I should have checked with you first before making plans for us," she said.

"Thanks for being so understanding, I'll try and finish my work as soon as I can and then maybe later we can curl up on the couch and watch a movie or something," he said.

"Sure, I'll be upstairs if you need me," she told him.

* * *

"Wow, Kat, what's all this," Tommy said as he entered his bedroom sometime later and found that it was dark except for the candles that were lit all around the room.

"Dinner's not the only thing I had planned for tonight," she said.

"I feel like such a jerk for blowing you off earlier," he said.

"It's ok, I really do understand," she told him.

"I really don't deserve you," he said.

"I love you Tommy," she said.

"I've always loved you, Kat," he replied.

"I know, I don't have my memory back but I know how much you love me, I feel it everyday that I'm with you and even though I don't remember the love that we shared before, I have fallen so deeply in love with you now and I just want to show you how much," she said.

"Kat, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to be with you," she responded.

Tommy walked over to where she stood and kissed her. It was the gentlest of pressures, his lips grazing softly over hers, slowly, hypnotically drawing her into a response. Her lips moved, clung to his, parted and then she was whirling into an ever-increasing spiral of sensation, lost to any outside reality. She could hear the words she had just said hanging in the air, and she couldn't imagine what to do next. Tommy could. He lifted her and carried her in the protective warmth of his arms over to the bed. Tommy lay beside her, touching her face so tenderly, as if he couldn't believe she was actually there. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and they stared at each other for a long time without smiling or saying a word.

He brought his mouth to hers, and they kissed. Kat caught her breath, their lips parting as they held each other tight, grasping as if they could save each other from falling off a cliff. Kat felt shy at first, feeling him touch the lines of her body because she couldn't remember having been touch liked this.

"It's ok," he said, sensing her unease. "We'll go as slowly and easily as you like."

"I just don't remember…" she began.

"Just know I love you," he said gazing into her eyes. "Let it start from that."

Kat nodded. She kissed him gently, her eyes open, willing herself to trust. She was being guided by love and by her own desires. Tommy kissed her neck, the top of her shoulder. Kat shivered, holding his hand, feeling the sensations all through her body. _Just know I love you_ he had said. She thought of those words, and she felt them. They unlocked something inside her, and it all came pouring out.

"Tommy," she said reaching for his arms. His body was strong and hot. She wanted him so badly now, and she didn't even know where to start. Her hands trembled as she felt his muscles, running her fingers down his chest. They unbuttoned each other's shirts, reaching inside to hold each other close, skin to skin, feeling their hearts beating hard. As Tommy slid his hand between her pants and the silk of her panties, Kat felt so frantic, she couldn't breathe. She trembled and reached for his zipper. He helped her out, guiding her hand, slowing her down. She wanted him inside her that second, with no time to wait or take their time, but he trailed her body with kisses, very slowly, making her be patient. Tommy's body was strong and firm, and with his pants off she felt the muscles of his thighs straining against the fabric of his shorts. He kissed her everywhere with tenderness and love, making her arch her back and moan out loud.

"I can't wait," she said.

"Then you don't have to," he whispered.

He cradled her with is arms, rising above her. She reached up to hug him, feeling the heat of his back with her hands, hungrily opening her mouth as he leaned down to kiss her. She guided him inside her, her legs already shaking. Trembling, she tried to lie still, but she couldn't. She grasped his body, feeling their heat as he moved inside her. They belonged together. She had never felt so right in her entire life. She had lived a lifetime for this moment, holding this man, hearing him say her name over and over. She couldn't believe it was finally happening, and neither could Tommy.

"Always, Kat," he said, his mouth hot and wet against the crook of her neck. "We'll always be together."

"Tommy," she said, clutching him for all she was worth.

They came together, Katherine sobbing with an emotion she had never known existed. It was joy, sorrow, love, and wonder, nameless and incredible, all at the same time. Tears were flowing down her neck, into the pillow under her head. Tommy was rocking her, telling her he loved her, that they'd never be separated again, that this was how it was meant to be.

"I know," she cried.

"At last," Tommy said, rocking her.

"I'm sorry…" she gulped, "that I'm crying."

"Oh, don't be," Tommy said kissing the tears from her eyes and her cheeks and the base of her neck.

It was only then, when she reached up to touch his face, to thank him for his tenderness, that she realized that his face was wet too. That he'd been crying along with her, feeling the same new nameless, extraordinary emotion that had rocked her from the inside out.

"Oh, Tommy, I love you," Kat told him.

"I love you too," he said as he continued to hold her in his arms never wanting to let her go.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: **_Thanks to everyone who continues to review and has been so patient with the way the plot has been developing. Only two chapters left after this one. Now, the chapter you've all been waiting for._

**CoolDiva: **_Your praise means so much cause you know how much I stressed about that last chapter so I'm glad I was able to pull it off the way I wanted to. _

**AznIntegra521: **_Yes, Kat will get her memories back just not the way you might expect._

**GracefulCrane: **_So glad you enjoyed Tommy and Kat's tender moment here's hoping you enjoy this next chapter as well. _

* * *

"Is everyone ready, the limo should be here any second," Tanya announced to the four other women who were in Tommy's bedroom. Tommy and the other men had spent the night at a hotel.

"I think so but then we're not the important ones," Aisha responded.

"Kat, are you ok in there?" Kimberly asked as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'm fine, just taking care of a few last minute details," Kat answered as she opened the door.

"Oh Kat, you look so beautiful," Mary told her.

"Thanks Mary, I'm just so glad you're here," Kat replied.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss seeing you finally married to the man you love for anything in the world," Mary responded.

It had now been a year since Tommy and Katherine had been reunited and fallen back in love and they were finally getting married.

"Some of us thought this day would never come," said Tanya.

"It truly is a miracle," Aisha said.

"It just proves once and for all that you and Tommy were meant to be and nothing can ever change that," Kim said.

"I really want to thank you all for being such good friends, even though I can't remember, you've never treated me any differently than you would if I could remember our friendship and that means more to me than you will ever know," Kat told them as they all started to get teary eyed.

"Come on now, let's not start with the tears, we've just spent hours trying to look like perfection, and we really don't have time to start over again," Mary said trying to lighten things up.

"I hate to break up the party but the limo's here to take us to the church," Hayley announced.

"We'll see you in a bit," Mary said giving Kat one last smile before leaving the room with Kim, Aisha and Tanya.

"Do you want me to help you with your veil before I go?" Hayley asked.

"Thanks, I almost forgot about that," Kat answered.

Hayley and the other women were leaving for the church in their own limo while Katherine would wait at the house for another which would be occupied by her parents.

"Kat, are you sure you're ok you look like you could keel over at any second," Hayley said once she had fixed the veil.

"Is it that noticeable, I think I just need to sit down and catch my breath for a moment," Kat replied.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're sick on your wedding day," Hayley responded.

"No, I'm not sick at least not in the way that you mean," Kat told her.

"Not in the way that I mean, oh Kat you're not….are you?" Hayley questioned.

"Yeah, about eight weeks," Kat revealed.

"I can't believe Tommy didn't tell me," Hayley replied.

"That's because he's doesn't know, with all the last minute wedding stuff going on I haven't had a chance to tell him, but I will just as soon as the ceremony is over," Kat told her.

"Well congratulations and I promise I won't say a word to anyone," Hayley said as she gave Kat a hug.

"Thanks, now you better get going or the limo might leave without you," Kat said.

"Let it, I really think I should stay here with you in case something happens," Hayley replied.

"Hayley, I'm fine, nothing is going to happen, my parents should be arriving with the other limo any minute," Kat assured her.

"I guess I was worried for nothing," Hayley remarked as she and Kat walked outside and found that another limo had arrived.

"I'll lock up the house and then we can be on our way," Kat said.

"No, you're the bride, you go ahead and I'll lock up," Hayley said.

Hayley watched as Kat walked over to the limo and thought it a little strange that the driver didn't get out and open the door for her but she thought nothing of it as Kat got in and the limo sped off out of sight.

"Hayley, snap out of it, let's go," Mary called out.

* * *

"I think there's been some kind of mistake, my parents were supposed to be in here," Kat said to the driver who said nothing and continued to look straight ahead.

"Excuse me, I think there was an error in communication, you were supposed to pick up my parents at the hotel first and then me but I guess we'll have to do it the other way around, please hurry, I don't want to be late," Kat told him.

"Don't worry love, we'll get to where we need to be," he said in an all too familiar voice.

"Vadim?" she asked.

"I'm so happy you remember the sound of my voice," he answered looking up at her from the rearview mirror.

"No, this cannot be happening, not today, Vadim you have to stop this car right now!" Kat shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he responded.

* * *

"Where's Katherine?" Marie Hillard questioned as the five bridesmaids arrived.

"What are you talking about, she left with you in the limo," Mary answered.

"No, there was a mistake and our limo driver brought us directly to the church, we thought she would be arriving with you," Marie replied.

"Kat's limo left first she should have been here by now," Kimberly told her.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Hayley.

"Maybe the limo company made a mistake and sent three limos instead of two," Tanya told her.

"That still doesn't explain why Kat's not here yet," Aisha said.

"I better have Jack talk to the other limo drivers," Marie said as she hurried away.

"I'm gonna go find Tommy," Hayley said.

* * *

"Vadim, I demand that you stop this car immediately," Kat screamed.

"Relax love, we're almost there," he said.

"Almost where?" she asked.

"A private airstrip where my plane is waiting to take us as far away from here as possible," he answered.

"You're crazy, you actually think you're going to get away with kidnapping me?" she questioned.

"I already have and by the time Tommy or the police figure out that I'm the one who took you, we'll be long gone," Vadim said with a smile.

"I can't believe this, I never even knew the real you did I," she said.

"Of course you did, you knew I would do whatever it took to have you in my life and now I'm doing that," he replied.

"But I don't love you, I love Tommy," she told him.

"You were in love with me first and you don't even remember your life with Tommy so I'm sure you'll forget about him in no time, I will get you to love me again," he said.

"Don't count on it," she responded.

* * *

"Don't worry sir, we have our cars pulling over every limo within a ten mile radius of your home," a police officer assured Tommy.

"I just don't understand, who would want to kidnap Katherine," Tommy responded.

"I think I know," Mary spoke up.

"You can't be talking about Vadim, I thought you hadn't heard from him since Kat kicked him to the curb," said Jason.

"We haven't or at least Kat never told me," Tommy replied.

"But I have, I ran into him about a month ago and I sort of let him have for the way things went down and I told him that Kat was better off and that the better man had won and Kat would soon have the wedding she deserved, I never would have mentioned it if I'd thought he'd do something so drastic, I'm really sorry," Mary said.

"It's not your fault, I should have been prepared for something like this, I knew he wouldn't give up so easily," Tommy told her.

"Maybe the police should start looking for cars at the airport, I mean Vadim does have his own plane and if he's planning on taking her then that'd be the fastest way to do it," Mary replied.

"No, he's too smart for that, he knows that'd be the first place we'd look," Tommy remarked.

"Tommy, what about the old airstrip near your house, he could have easily landed his plane there," Hayley told him.

"But the bridge coming from the direction of your house there is under construction, there's no way he'll make it back to the strip without taking the long way around, so if he's headed that way, we'll catch up with him," the officer assured him as he ran off the alert the rest of his men.

"Zack, can I borrow your car?" Tommy asked knowing that Zack's sports car was probably the fastest of anyone else's car.

"Of course," Zack said as he fished the keys from his pocket.

"Tommy, you can't seriously be thinking of going after them, what about the police," said Kim.

"Kim, I'm not leaving the fate of the woman I love to strangers," Tommy told her.

"I'm going with you," Jason said as Tommy ran for the door.

"I'm going too," Adam said.

"We can follow them in our SUV," Kim's husband Nick said as he, Rocky, Billy, Zack and Adam ran to catch up with Tommy and Jason.

"Please be careful!" Kim shouted after them.

* * *

"Vadim, what are you doing, we can't go this way the bridge is out," Kat told him remembering that the bridge was under construction.

"I know and the police will be expecting us to go the long way but I checked and the bridge is only barricaded at the front they haven't even started work on it yet so it's still intact, we'll be over the bridge and on the plane before they even realize it," he replied.

"Vadim listen to yourself, you're willing to put our lives in danger just to keep me away from Tommy, do you have any idea how crazy that sounds, how could I ever love someone who's willing to risk my life like this," she said.

"Relax, no one's life is in danger, I'll just plow through the barricade and sure the car will get a bit smashed but we'll be fine," he assured her.

"I'm not going to let you do this, stop this car right now," Kat said as Vadim accelerated the car and headed straight for the bridge.

Kat was frantic and wanted to do whatever it took to stop the limo before they reached that barricade. She climbed through the partition separating the back of the limo from the driver and joined Vadim in the front seat. She then leaned over and tried to grab the wheel to turn the car from heading towards the bridge.

"Kat, what the hell are you doing?" Vadim asked as they began struggling for the wheel and the car started going out of control.

"Pull over!" Kat yelled.

"Let go of the wheel!" he yelled back as he managed to push Kat to the other side of the car.

"Vadim, look out!" Kat screamed but it was too late. The limo hit the side of the barrier causing the car to spin out of control and then over the side of the bridge into the water below.

* * *

"Oh man," said Jason around fifteen minutes later as they came up to the bridge and saw the damage.

Tommy knew that the police were headed to the other side of the airstrip so he had decided to head for the bridge fearing that Vadim might try something stupid like crossing it.

"Maybe they made it across," Adam said once all the men were outside of their cars.

"I don't think so," said Rocky.

"The side of the bridge looks like it's been hit," Nick told him as he got out his cell phone to call 911.

"Tommy, wait!" Jason shouted as Tommy dove off the bridge and into the water.

"I'm going after him," Jason said as he too jumped off.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening," Kim replied as she along with Kat's parents and the rest of the women waited at the hospital for the ambulance to arrive.

"We can't lose her again," cried Kat's mom as her husband hugged her tightly.

"Jason, are you alright?" Emily asked seeing Jason arrive soaking wet.

"It was horrible Em, having to fish them out of the water like that, I just hope we got to them in time," Jason said as he hugged his wife.

"I have to find Tommy, there's something he needs to know," Hayley said.

"He's over there," Jason said pointing to the ambulance entrance.

"She was unconscious when I pulled her from the water, she just looked so pale," Tommy muttered as Hayley reached out to him.

"Tommy, where's the doctor, I need to tell him something about Kat's condition," Hayley responded.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked.

"She was gonna tell you after the ceremony, Tommy, Kat's pregnant," she replied.

* * *

A few days later, Tommy sat in Kat's hospital room waiting for her to wake up. Thankfully, she had survived nearly drowning and the baby appeared to be fine but Kat had yet to regain consciousness.

"Tommy?" she whispered as she finally woke up.

"Kat, oh thank god, you're ok," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"Let's not talk about that right now," Tommy said assuming she was asking about Vadim who unfortunately didn't survive the crash.

"Please just tell me, did I save him, did I save that little boy?" she asked again.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that our daughter has regained her memory of the last nineteen years but now she can't remember the past nine?" Jack Hillard questioned the doctor.

"It appears that way yes, Katherine woke up believing she's in the hospital from nearly drowning after saving that little boy's life in Australia, of course hearing American accents tipped her off that something wasn't right so we had to tell her the truth that it's actually ten years later, understandably she's quite confused about everything but there's no reason to believe that this latest case of amnesia is only temporary and in a few days she'll go back to remembering everything," the doctor replied.

"We've waited so long for Kat to regain her memories, so why am I not more excited about this," her mother responded.

"This is crazy, I mean I'm happy Kat got her memories back but what about all the memories she and Tommy recreated," Kim commented.

* * *

"This is so weird, you look so much older and your hair is different," Kat said to Tommy as he sat beside her hospital bed.

"I know this is confusing to you but the doctor said there's no reason to believe that this isn't temporary and you'll remember everything soon," he said.

"I can't believe I had amnesia and lost all my memories only to suddenly gain them back and lose some more," Kat replied.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine, we'll get through this," he promised.

"But Tommy, I'm pregnant with a baby I don't remember us creating, and you said we were about to get married when I feel like I'm still nineteen and we just got engaged a few days ago, how is anything going to be fine," she said.

"You trust me don't you," Tommy replied.

"Of course I do, I love you," Kat told him.

"Then that's all that matters," he said.

* * *

**_I dedicate this chapter to CoolDiva for inspiring me to update this again. For more KaTo check out her story You're More Than Amazing._**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: **_I know you guys probably want to kill me cause I gave you what you wanted just not how you expected it but hopefully I can resolve things for you with this chapter. _

**CoolDiva: **_So glad the twist had its desired effect on you. I told you it was a good one…LOL_

**PurpleLeopard: **_Thanks I'm glad you liked it. _

**Tommy's Mistress: **_Congrats on your upcoming wedding!_

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Thank you so much for your review, it means a lot to know the effect this story is having on my readers. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Hope this is soon enough for you._

* * *

"Ok Kim, yeah, he just walked in, I'll let you know soon, bye," Kat said as she hung up the phone.

"Let me guess Kim wants us to drive up for a visit," Tommy said after giving Kat a kiss hello.

It was now a month later since the car accident that had restored Kat's memory of her past but stripped her of the present.

"No, I mean Kim always wants us to drive up for a visit but this time we were planning something but I can't really give Kim the go ahead without your approval," Kat replied.

"What on earth could you and Kimberly be planning that would need my approval?" he inquired.

"Our wedding," she answered.

"Our wedding...But Kat I thought we were gonna wait," he responded.

"I know we agreed to wait until my memory of the present returned but Tommy it's already been a month and I know the doctor said my memory loss was only temporary but what if it isn't and I 

never remember, do we really want to keep putting off the wedding cause it might never happen if we do," Kat replied.

"Are you sure it's what you really want?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure, I may not remember falling in love with you again but I do remember the love I have for you now and just the fact that I did fall in love with you without my memory pretty much proves how strong our love truly is, you're it for me Thomas Oliver and I want to marry you, unless of course you've changed your mind," she said.

"Changed my mind, are you crazy, I'll marry you right now if you want," he said as he pulled her close to him.

"Getting married right now does sound tempting but I'm pretty sure Kim would kill us because I promised to let her plan it and knowing Kim she's already started," Kat said with a laugh.

"Ok, so how soon do you want to do this?" he asked.

"I was thinking next month," she answered.

"That doesn't leave much time for planning," Tommy replied.

"I know but I want to do it before I get too big to wear a wedding dress and I told Kim to keep it really simple this time, I just want it to be small and intimate with just our close friends and family and this time I was thinking we could do it in Angel Grove," Kat told him.

"Whatever you want is fine with me, I can't wait to marry you," he said as he kissed her.

* * *

A month later, Kat and Tommy stood in Angel Grove Park surrounded by their family and friends who were thrilled that finally the couple had managed to make it to their wedding ceremony.

"Today we have gathered in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Tommy and Katherine. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God, which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earth fill your hearts, and bless your lives." The minister said as the ceremony began.

"Tommy and Katherine have you come here in the midst of these natural surroundings to affirm your commitment to each other?" he asked.

"We have," they both said together.

"Then please share your vows with each other," he said.

"Kat, I love you. I got you back. You have no idea what that means to me, I believe that to have someone come into your life who you love as fully and completely as I love you...well, that's rare...and special...and something to be cherished. And, oh, how I cherished what we had. When you were gone I held onto that feeling we had and even though the pain from missing you was unbearable, I felt lucky for having had what we did. Some people never find it. But, us...well, we got a chance to have it twice in a lifetime. And knowing what it's like to be without you, for a day, for a month--actually, for nine years because that's how long I hurt, and my heart ached to be with you--but all of that just makes this time, what happens from this moment on; all the more special. We're more than lucky. We're more than blessed. We've been twice blessed. I love you," said Tommy.

"Tommy...circumstances have kinda dealt us a funny hand and there are things from my life, which includes our life... I don't remember. But I do remember how much I love you. And I'm told that even when I had no idea of my past or of you there was still a connection...You can take a human being and do a lot of things to her, but you cannot take away her love. I love you. It is that simple. Your love became a part of me, Tommy, and my love became a part of you. No matter how far away I was or how long it took me to get back to you, I couldn't lose you because our love was always in my heart. And here we are. We're getting married and expecting our first child and that makes me the happiest person on the face of the earth. I love you. We were meant for each other, Tommy. You're my best friend. I love you," said Kat.

"And now...since you have signified your love by the exchange of vows and the exchange of rings, I pronounce you husband and wife. You were two. Now you are one. Tommy, you may kiss your bride," the minister said.

"With pleasure," Tommy said as he kissed her and everyone began to applaud and cheer.

* * *

Six months later, Tommy is at Katherine's side in the hospital as she prepares to give birth to their first child.

"Ok, Kat, keep pushing," the doctor said.

"This is so hard," Kat panted.

"You can do it, I'm right here," Tommy told her.

"Come on Kat, deep breath, in five, four, three, two, one, push," the doctor said.

"I can't do it, I can't, it hurts too much," Kat cried.

"Yes, you can, don't give up on me," said Tommy.

"Push harder Kat, the baby's crowning, I can see her," the doctor told her.

"I can see the head, push Kat you're almost there," Tommy said.

"Ok," Kat said as she gathered her last ounce of strength to push.

"Here she is," the doctor announced as the baby's cries filled the room.

"Kat, you are so amazing, she's so beautiful," Tommy said as he stared at his daughter.

"And she's got all ten fingers and ten toes, we'll get her cleaned up and then you can hold her," the doctor said as the monitor began to beep.

No one had noticed in all the excitement over the baby that Kat had lost consciousness.

"Kat, Kat, can you hear me?" the doctor said as she rushed over to the bed.

"She's ok, she's just resting right?" Tommy questioned.

"Nurse, page Dr. Harris," the doctor ordered.

"Who's Dr. Harris, what's happening?" Tommy asked.

"She's unresponsive," a nurse said as everyone began yelling and gathering around Kat ignoring Tommy.

"What is happening to my wife?" Tommy yelled.

"Someone get Mr. Oliver out of here," the doctor ordered.

"No, Kat, wake up, someone tell me what's happening," Tommy shouted as he was forced out of the room.

* * *

"What is taking so long and why isn't anyone telling me something?" Tommy questioned as he waited outside in the hallway a few hours later.

"I'm sure they're doing all they can for her and they'll let you know something soon," Hayley said as she sat beside him.

"I can't lose her Hayley, not like this, not after everything we've been through," Tommy cried.

"Don't think like that, you just have to hold on and believe that she's gonna be ok," Hayley said as she put her arm around him.

"What am I supposed to tell my daughter if her mother dies," he said as the doctor approached.

"Mr. Oliver," the doctor said.

"What's wrong with my wife?" Tommy asked.

"Your wife had a brain hemorrhage, we believe it was probably a previous injury she suffered from the car accident and the strain of the contractions must have caused it to rupture," the doctor informed him.

"Is she ok?" Tommy asked.

"We had to rush her to emergency surgery and we were able to stop the bleeding so yes for right now she's ok but we won't know anything more until she wakes us," he answered.

"Can I see her?" Tommy asked.

"We're moving her to recovery so you can see her in about an hour," he said.

"Thank you," Tommy said.

"I knew she'd be ok," Hayley said.

"She has to wake up first," Tommy replied.

* * *

Hours later, Tommy sat at Katherine's bedside as he waited for her to wake up.

"Come on Kat, you have to wake up, you have to wake up so that you can hold our daughter and tell her how much her mother loves her," Tommy said as he held her hand.

"Is the baby ok?" Kat whispered as she slowly began to wake up.

"Oh Kat, thank God you're ok," Tommy said as he kissed her hand.

"What happened to me?" Kat questioned.

"There was a rupture in your brain and they had to rush you into surgery to stop the bleeding but you're ok now, everything's gonna be ok," Tommy told her.

"I want to see my baby," Kat said.

"Kat, you just woke up from major surgery, you need your rest," Tommy replied.

"I need to see my daughter, please don't keep her from me," she said.

"Ok, I'll go speak to the doctor," Tommy said giving her a kiss before leaving the room.

* * *

"She really is beautiful," Kat said sometime later as she cradled her newborn daughter in her arms.

"Just like her mother," Tommy told her.

"My beautiful Isabella, I can't believe I almost left you," Kat said as tears ran down her face.

"But you didn't Kat, you came back to us, and we'll spend the rest of our lives telling Isabella how strong our love really is," Tommy said.

"And I'll tell her about falling in love with you the first time and the second when you kidnapped me to get me away from Vadim and took me to your Uncle's cabin and I'll tell her what a lousy fisherman you are," Kat said with a smile.

"Oh my god, Kat, you remember….." Tommy said.

"Everything, I remember everything," she said.

* * *

**I hope I managed to redeem myself with this chapter, stay tuned the final chapter is coming soon!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note: **_I never intended to take so long in posting the final chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who supported and reviewed this story from beginning to end. It was much appreciated and there will be more Tommy/Kat stories coming from me so be on the lookout. _

**CoolDiva: **_I'm glad the complication was realistic I was hoping it didn't seem too far fetched. Glad you liked the ending of that last chapter. _

**PurpleLeopard: **_It was perfection? Thanks so much!!_

**GracefulCrane: **_Yes, Kat finally got her memory back. Glad you liked the wedding and the name Isabella. _

* * *

"It was really great of you and Kat to drive up here for this," Jason said as he and Tommy walked along the beach.

"Are you kidding, we wouldn't have missed this for anything in the world and Kat still feels like she missed out on so much already," Tommy replied.

"So how's everything going with her, any problems with her memory?" Jason questioned.

"No, in fact she probably has a better memory than all of us put together, you'd be surprised by how detailed her memory has become," Tommy answered.

"That's great man," Jason responded.

"Yeah, her doctor said it's probably her brain's way of making sure that she never loses them again," Tommy told him.

"Well, I guess everything is finally the way it was always meant to be," Jason said.

"It sure is," Tommy said with a smile.

* * *

"Kim, this was such a great idea," Tanya said as she took a seat on the beach blanket.

"I'll second that," said Kat as she too took a seat and placed her one year old daughter in her lap.

"Isabella gets prettier every time I see her," Kim remarked as she sat next to Katherine on the blanket while watching as her husband played with their two kids in the water.

"She's going to be a knockout, just like her mother," Rocky commented.

"Are my ears deceiving me, did Rocky DeSantos actually just give me a compliment?" Kat questioned causing all the other women to laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rocky asked.

"It's just that in high school, I remember you saying something to Tommy and me about never being caught being mushy or writing poetry," Kat responded.

"You know, I liked you a lot better when you couldn't remember anything," Rocky teased.

"Don't let my husband fool you Kat, he doesn't like to admit it but he can be pretty romantic when he wants to be, you should have heard the poem he wrote for me after Max was born," Aisha said as she held their two year old son.

"You can't get mushier than a poem," said Emily.

"Honey, did you really have to tell them that," he said.

"Rocky, writing poetry, now I know I've heard everything," Tanya said with a laugh.

"What can I say, marriage has definitely made him a softie," Aisha replied.

"Alright that's it, time for Max and me to get out of this den of crazy women," Rocky said as he picked up his son and headed off to join Adam who was nearby with his and Tanya's twins playing in the water.

"Rocky, don't take him too far out," Aisha called after him.

"Relax honey, I was a lifeguard," Rocky called back.

"Mommy, mommy, did you see me swim?" four year old Kendall asked as she came running over.

"I sure did baby, you were great," Kim told her daughter as she wrapped her in a towel.

"So Kat, think Isabella is going to love the water as much as you do?" Emily asked.

"I hope so, I can't wait to teach her how to surf," Kat responded.

"With a name like Isabella, it's kinda hard for me not to see her as a ballerina," Tanya commented.

"If Tommy has anything to say about it, I'm sure he'd love for Isabella to be a tomboy and fall in love with martial arts," Kim remarked.

"Believe it or not, Jason and I are already having that discussion about Maddie and she's only three," Emily said with a laugh.

"I don't care who Isabella decides to take after as long as she does something that she loves," Kat replied.

"Yeah but isn't there even a tiny bit of you that hopes she turns out just like you?" Kim asked.

"Well, maybe a little," Kat said with a smile.

"Rocky definitely doesn't hide the fact that he wants Max to grow up to be just like him," said Aisha.

"Better not let Tommy hear you say that or he'll never let Max grow up to date Isabella," Kat joked.

"Oh they'd make the cutest couple," Emily told her.

"Who'd make the cutest couple?" Jason questioned as he and Tommy joined them.

"Max and Isabella," Emily answered.

"Isn't it a bit premature to be discussing things like that I mean they're both still babies," Tommy commented.

"Oh Tommy, relax, we're talking about when they're older," Kat replied.

"Yeah well, I hope Max grows up to be patient cause Isabella isn't going to be dating until long after I'm dead," Tommy said.

"That can be arranged," Kat told him.

"You're not going to be that stubborn about Maddie are you?" Emily asked Jason.

"Of course not, when she's old enough, Maddie will be free to date whoever she wants, of course I will be going on every date with her," Jason responded.

"Oh honestly, you guys can be so pigheaded sometimes, Nick please tell me you don't have the same ideas for Kendall," Kim said as her husband too joined them.

"No, I'm perfectly fine with Kendall dating at the age of 30," Nick told her.

"I can't believe you men, where would you be if our fathers had been like this," said Kat.

"We're already married to you, so that doesn't really matter anymore," Tommy responded.

"Don't worry Isabella, I won't let your father's stubbornness keep you from dating when the time comes," Kat told her.

* * *

"This was such a great day," Kat said later that day as she and Tommy walked through the park.

"Yeah it was all of us with our kids, just as I always imagined it would be," Tommy told her.

"We're really lucky to have such great friends; I hope Isabella grows up to find friends as wonderful as we have," Kat replied.

"Kat, do you ever wish we lived here in Angel Grove?" Tommy questioned.

"Sometimes but then I think of all the wonderful memories we've made in Reefside, I love that house, it's where I fell back in love with you, it's where both our children were conceived, I don't want to leave it just yet," Kat responded.

"Wait a second, you said both our children were conceived in that house," Tommy said as he stopped walking and just stood there staring at her.

"Hmm, so I did," Kat said with a smile on her face.

"We're having another baby?" he asked.

"Yes and this time I'm telling you first," she answered referring to the fact that Hayley had been the first to know she was pregnant with Isabella.

"Oh Kat, this is fantastic news," Tommy said as he pulled her close to him.

"I'm so glad you think so," Kat said as they hugged.

"Of course I do, just think how many more memories we're going to create," Tommy told her.

"It sounds wonderful because I can never have too many of those," Kat said with a smile.


End file.
